First Light
by Lestaki
Summary: A long time ago, two teenage girls faced down nine gods and won, aided by the power of Ame No Murakumo. But the price of this victory was almost too much to bear... characters OOC due to their circumstances. No mecha. Chikane X Himeko.
1. Chapter 1

**First Light**

Chains fans, please check my profile for a status update. Everyone, please enjoy. It's cheesy and silly and pulpy and damn I enjoyed writing it, so there you are...

**

* * *

**_Once, the First told me a tale of long ago. It was a story that went like this._

It began with eight riders charging across the plain. My Estelle lead the way, tireless and strong. A sword was at my waist, the wind in my hair, a bow at my back. Seven strong men were around me, sword-priests of the sword god. His blessing and his wind was always with us, and with that power we had turned armies and closed the gates on countless evils. But today, we could no longer feel his wind. We are not charging, we are fleeing; fleeing from a manevolent evil that sweeps everything before it. The blood soaking into my ceremonial robes shows clearly that this enemy was more than beyond us. Lesser mortals would feel only despair.

"He's coming!" Kageki warned, his voice clear as water under the midday sun. "He will catch us!"

The earth trembled beneath his great footfalls, leaves falling from the trees and spiralling slowly downwards. An autumn fit to acknowledge this day, the beginning of the godless month. We were fleeing without looking back at that dark shadow, but we knew its name, and we knew its nature. The great, ruddy demon of the earth, Hi no Ashinazuchi.

"What do we do, master?" Kageki asked.

"Leave it to me," I suggested calmly. "I can oppose him with my power. The rest of you, please reach the shelter of the Himemiya family as we'd planned."

"Don't be ridiculous!" the master said angrily. "You can't defeat that thing alone! If you die here, everything will have been meaningless."

"He's coming," I repeated softly. "There isn't any other choice."

"We will fight him ourselves. That's all there is to it."

I looked at him, eyes betraying my dismay. "But with your power-"

"Don't think about it," master said calmly. "You do not need to think. This is the will of Ame No Murakumo."

I collected myself for a long moment, remembering my place. I am just a blade, no more and no less. "I understand. If it is your will, Master Ogami."

"No matter what, you must reach the Himemiya. You must reach your other self."

"Yes." They fell back as I spurred Estelle on. Despite myself, I turned my head to watch.

Though they were there, my eyes were drawn to him. As large and strong as a mountain, tree-trunk red legs bound with rings of black steel, a single-horned head and a right arm as large as the oldest tree on earth. And behind that demon, a dark, brooding shadow lingered… the face of our enemy, Orochi. Compared to that, the seven were too small, too weak, too mortal, even though I know Ame No Murakumo's power was on their lips and in their blades and arrows. And at that moment, I felt the claws of black despair reach for me, dark and cold, threatening to claw me into the shadow. I rejected it with an impulse, my purity and defiance… I would not be bowed by this. If they died, I would not mourn them. I would remember them, in song and in prayer, and that would give rise to an ever-greater strength and purity. I felt the shadow receed in my mind, Orochi's tendrils thwarted. And I rode on, the cold fading sun my only witness in a bleak and empty world.

But what we came to at the end of sun's fall was ruin, not salvation. The Himemiya castle was in ruins, their estate smashed and burning. The sky was abruptly set alight with a blaze of purple, licking through the air. I could feel it, though dark clouds obscured it from sight. Another demon who had allied itself with Orochi.

I had already given my word, though. No matter what I must find him, my other self. If we combine our powers, it may yet be possible to snatch victory from despair. So I rode through the ruined gates. Estelle's hooves crunched on hot ash. I dismounted, mentally ordering her to stay put and approaching the fallen soldiers scattered there. Most of them were dead, their wounds unclean, their lives spilt across the bitter ground. To die before a god without being able to do anything… it was almost more than I could bear.

One man was alive. He looked blearily up at me, his eyes widening in slow comprehension. "So you've come."

"Where is he?" I asked calmly. "The Lunar Priest, Shuu-dono?"

He struggled to point towards the cloud. "He… went ahead… to fight that monster… hurry. You must go there."

"I understand." I turned away. "I will go."

"Wait," he said. "Are they coming? The Ogami?"

Just say that they were coming, and he could die in peace. I know that to be true.

But that is not the way of Ame No Murakumo. "They aren't coming. Just me. They have already been destroyed."

"I… see…"

I broke into an explosive run, leaving him behind. My heart had also shook and twisted with those words, a reminder of a bleak truth. They, those I called my family, were all died, struck from this world by another god. Without the heavens to witness their valour, their kind hearts and brave swords had fallen, one after the other. Now there was just me, racing through the ruined compound and past the blasted dead. This is the bleak fate of a sword wielded only in war, to witness killing and death without end. So it has been before, so it shall ever be. Remember that.

The thick, dark clouds momentarily cleared and I saw a single figure clearly, framed against that light and flying through the sky as no mortal could. Long blue hair, a sword, a mighty bow aimed into the maw of the unseen beast above. The shot loosed in one smooth movement blazed with silver light, the incarnate wrath of Ame No Murakumo. My spirit was rekindled by the sight and redoubled my efforts to reach the north wall, where I could still feel the spirits of warriors standing against their overwhelming enemy. Undoubtedly, my other self was there.

In a few more moments, I had reached it. These walls alone were intact, teeming with archers who unleashed a bold barrage of shafts into the dark clouds. The blue-haired figure stood there too, nocking another arrow. Doubt dying in my heart, I ran to join them.

"Himeko-sama! You have come!" I slid to a halt, looking at the Himemiya Head, Uchito-sama. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he looked down. "But it's too late. My son… the Lunar Priest is dead." He choked with the pain of a fate betrayed. "Everything, everything is over."

I looked down with horror, taking in the sight of Shuu Himemiya laid respectfully on a white blanket, peacefully and beautifully dead. His long blue hair was splayed out around him, while a bloody flower blossomed in his violated snowy breast. I felt my knees fold under me. My destined one, the other self I barely knew, was already dead. "How… how could this be…"

"We were undone by treachery!" Uchito-sama screamed, slamming his fist against the ground. "A blade in the night! And now this." He touched Shuu's face with a trembling hand. "I am sorry, my lady. We have utterly failed you."

For a moment I was paralysed by pain and despair. It was my sword that called to me, clear and loud. Everything was already over. Without my other self, this battle was meaningless, already lost. My hand touched the hilt of my katana. Wouldn't it be best to end it nobly, here and now? To fall bleeding on the breast of he who I am destined to accompany, and die with him? Those dark thoughts filled me to overflowing, but a single echoing thunderbolt cleared my thoughts and opened my eyes. "His sword… where is it?" I asked urgently. "He should be with his sword."

"She… she took it," Uchito-sama muttered brokenly. "That wretched failure. She would die fighting with it, she said."

"Who?" I said. "Who said that?"

Uchito-sama raised a trembling hand, pointing to the ramparts.

I looked up just in time to see another lightning bolt crash down. And this time I saw it clearly. The blue-haired warrior, bow in one hand, raising my other self's sword in their other hand. The lightning bolt struck the blade head-on, scattering harmlessly overhead. "Who is she?"

"It doesn't matter," Uchito-sama said. "She can do as she pleases. It's already done with, ever since she failed. I'll take his sword back from her body and give it back to him-"

I slapped him hard. He looked up at me with disbelieving eyes, clutching his cheek. "You fool! Right now, she is more right than either of us! Thank the heavens she was there to pull the scales from my eyes!"

"But-"

"Aren't you ashamed? How can these men fight without their lord? They feel no less fear, no less despair!" My voice blazed with the agony of the repentant sinner. I had failed as gravely as he had in this moment. "Stand! Fight! Even if we have no hope left, we must fight before we can die! That is the will of Ame No Murakumo!"

Uchito-sama stared at me for a long moment, then bowed his head low to the earth. "Please forgive me, priestess!"

"Stand and draw your sword," I instructed coldly, turning away. "Here and now we must only fight."

I jumped, feeling Ame No Murakumo's power warm my breast as I landed on the battlements in one leap. I strode forwards, pushing past the crowd of men. "Do not despair! Ame No Murakumo is still watching over us!" I drew my sword, stepping up to the highest point. "We can still win the day!"

"The Solar Priestess… the Solar Priestess…" I could hear those words pulsing like lightling through the battered defenders. And I could feel their warrior spirits catch fire again, lit up by hope, desperate and deluded thought it might be- but it was something. It was enough. When men stand and fight evil without fear, I know well, Ame No Murakumo will always acknowledge that.

I looked down at the blue-haired warrior. She was on her knees, gasping for breath. Blood dripped from her face and deep cuts on her arms and shoulders. "Please forgive me… for my blasphemy… Himeko-sama…" she managed weakly.

"Please stand," I instructed. "What is your name?"

"Chikane. Chikane Himemiya, of the Himemiya branch family." She struggled to her feet, her arms trembling from fatigue. "This dishonoured body is yours. Please do with it what you will."

"Then live," I instructed, turning to face the dark, malignant sky. "Live and stand and fight with that blade, Chikane-dono. I need your power, so please remain by my side."

She looked at me, eyes wide with shock. "Himeko-sama."

"Enough," I said. "It's coming again." I raised my free hand when Chikane Himemiya struggled to lift her sword. I brought my sword up to guard with both hands, leaping upwards as the purple lightning slashed down. Light blazed from my divine mark, wrapping my sword with golden light. In an instant, I cut through the enemy's attack, dispering it all. A moment later, I flipped back and landed on the battlement again, breath coming fast. That unnatural lightning is insanely powerful, and yet an ordinary believer could turn it with the Moon's sword? Is such a thing possible? Even for my sword and my power, this is difficult.

The monstrous clouds roared in frustration. "It sounds annoyed," Chikane Himemiya said calmly.

"I will take care of everything here," Uchito-sama said, his voice coming from behind us. "Please fight without holding back, Himeko-sama."

Chikane Himemiya looked back over her shoulder. "Himemiya-sama."

Uchito-sama closed her eyes. "And you as well, Chikane Himemiya."

Chikane turned back, her expression strong despite her injuries. "As you command, Himemiya-sama."

The soldiers continued to pour arrows into the clouds. Another great bolt shot towards us. This time, I simply raised my sword, drawing the bolt into it and slashing down. The purple lightning crashed down into the ground in front of the wall, cratering it instantly. "Please concentrate all of your power in your legs, Chikane-dono," I instructed, taking a stance again. "We will rip through that demon's clouds in one strike and reach it at that moment. Cover my body with your strength, and I will take care of the rest."

"Yes, Himeko-sama."

I gritted my teeth as I released all my power, a surge of strength washing through me. A wave of pure golden light poured through my priestess' uniform as my divine mark became a glowing brand. But I could also feel Ame No Murakumo's strength pouring off Chikane Himemiya, unclean and unclear though it was- a strong silver light that was filling her with the righteous energy. It should be impossible, but I was in no mood to question miracles. "Now!"

Another lightning bolt crashed down, bigger than ever before. We exploded through it, our swords ploughing through in unison and reducing it to nothing. In the next instant we slashed through the clouds, a shockwave parting them across the sky and revealing our enemy. My eyes flashed over the tough-skinned purple body and the eight tentacled arms- undoubtedly, Yatsu no Onokoshizuchi. Thick tendrils of lightning exploded from its arms, crashing towards us from all sides. I slashed forwards with one great blow, clearing our path as we landed heavily on the first tentacle. I flipped my sword round, driving it into the tentacle and pulling it upwards as I charged. Chikane Himemiya deftly switched to her bow, firing charged bolts of energy and deflecting the lightning falling on us from all directions at once. The demon screamed in pain, two of its tentacles thrashing round to crush us. "Jump!" I shouted. We both barely leapt clear, landing at the centre of the beast's gross mass. I landed deftly, raising my sword. Chikane Himemiya landed more roughly, supporting herself by driving her sword into the creature's skin and holding it tightly with her left hand. I would have to take care of the rest.

"So you really did come. Or should I say, as expected of the Solar Priestess?"

We looked up as a figure resolved itself from the remaining mist. A beautiful purple kimono, long black hair and malicious golden eyes- an elegant woman stood watching us, standing at the centre of the beast. Darkness spilled around her. I gritted my teeth. "You're a disciple of Orochi, aren't you!"

"You!" Chikane Himemiya screamed in the same moment. "You're the one! You killed him!"

The woman laughed maliciously. "You're both right. Orochi's Second Neck, Mamiko-sama, at your service." She brought her hands together, purple light forming there and creating two transparent fans. She snapped them open, revealing an impossibly fragile glass. Her head chimed as it moved, small crystal bells tied into her hair. "Please rest easy. I will send you both thereafter to meet with the one you have already lost."

I frowned, giving Chikane Himemiya a warning look. "Leave this to me."

"But!" Chikane Himemiya shouted, frustration plain on her face.

"Ara. Can you really afford to be saying such casual things right now?" Mamiko smirked. Purple light collected across Yatsu no Onokoshizuchi's arms as it charged for another blast of lightning.

I looked around, gritting my teeth in frustration. What would they shoot at? Us or the soldiers? Could I really afford to let them all die? How could I fight in this situation?

"Leave this one to me," Chikane Himemiya said calmly.

"You can't!" I said automatically.

"Please destroy the demon, Himeko-sama," Chikane Himemiya said, raising her bow and nocking another arrow. "I will take care of this enemy."

I stared at her in momentary disbelief. Such an impudence and lack of deference was beyond my expectations- but what I saw in her eyes changed all that. The anger was gone, as was all fear. All she had was the determination of one making a sacrifice, and staking everything on her blade. The eyes of a true warrior. "I understand. Please win and live so we can meet again."

"Yes, Himeko-sama."

I turned and ran back down the first tentacle without looking back. From now on, I would have to put her battle out of my mind. My own chances were hardly less bleak; even my power cannot match that of a god incarnate. But what I could do was annoy her. I turned and drove my blade into the gaping wound I'd already made, forcing it down and filling it with waves of Ame No Murakumo's power. Yatsu no Onokoshizuchi screamed again in rage and pain as I drove my Sun's sword in to the hilt, pressing my feet against the pommel. The tentacles twisted, pointing their blazing tips towards me. My eyes narrowed as I took in the glowing suckers, pulling my bow from my back and pulling an arrow into place. The lightning rippled towards me in one great wave, threatening to engulf me. I forced myself to wait until the last moment before I jumped upwards, flipping in mid-air. I pulled the string back, filling the arrow with Ame No Murakumo's blessing and letting fly. It struck the wall of lightning head-on, driving it into the deep wound I'd gouged. The demon spasmed as I landed on the blackened ruins of a tentacle, shouldering my bow and pulling my sword from the charred mass of split flesh. One down.

I whipped up the slumping arm, jumping as more tentacles lashed out and driving my sword into the tip. It swung me through the air, trying to shake me off. My divine mark blazed with power as I held on tightly, golden hair whipping around me. Then I let go with my left hand, pulling two arrows from my quiver and charging them with light. They slammed into its suckers, sticky black blood welling up and dripping along their length. Finally, I kicked off as it twisted upwards, pulling my sword free and landing close to the head. Once again, I drove cold steel into hard flesh. No matter what, for as long as the Orochi disciple is alive, it cannot tilt its head more than a little. That will be my shield; with my bow and my sword, I can undo it. I pulled my bow from my back as the remaining seven tentacles curled upwards to face me, gathering more purple light. I held one arrow with my teeth, pulling and loading another as the light pooled and gathered. I took aim at one cluster of suckers and shot a golden arrow. My second bolt fell from my teeth and I caught it in mid-air, loading and aiming in one motion. Two of the tentacles were shot, violent explosions of purple lightning destroying their tips. The monster thrashed, wailing plaintively. I shouldered my bow and pulled my sword free just in time, spinning with a light-wrapped blade to cut through the lightning crashing towards me. I yelped in pain as some slammed into my back, drawing blood. But a good three of the blasts had been wasted sailing over my head. The remaining tentacles turned away, shielding their suckers from my sight.

It can learn, slowly. That's good. That means it can fear and it can doubt. I drew my bow with one hand and held my sword with the other, charging across the edge of the great head. I can trap it with those emotions and destroy it, if Ame No Murakumo guides my blade.

I zigged and zagged across the perimeter, but wherever I moved it shielded its suckers from my line of fire. I could feel it gathering its malignant energy, thick and deadly. Undeterred, I sped up my movements, dodging left and right and watching carefully as they moved. Almost time. Forwards and left. Now right. I exploded forwards in that instant, moving as fast as I could. Pain shot up my back but I turned in mid-air, skidding to a halt on one of the remaining tentacles before it could move. The other tentacles shot upwards, turning in an instant to let fly. I looked it straight in its ugly, beaked face, bringing my arms up and together. I shot my sword into its left eye before it could blink protectively. In the next moment I was sailing through the air after my weapon, purple light exploding behind me and ripping another tentacle to pieces. I caught the sword before its eyelid could fully close, slamming my feet into its eyeball and pulling my sword downwards. It began to thrash and spasm uncontrollably, writhing in pain. I desperately kicked off, barely landing on the ruined tentacle behind me and racing back to the centre. This time, no tentacles assailed me. Instead, it began to sink, slowly, towards the earth.

I returned my bow to my shoulder. Most likely, it wouldn't be able to understand what I had just done. By locating its face using its screams and using its reactions to my movements to bring one of its tentacles into position to take a shot, I could create an opening. God or not, that was human wisdom and human power. With Ame No Murakumo's guidance, of course.

* * *

"Strong words," Shiria Sano said, looking amused. No, Mamiko, the Orochi Disciple. "It's a shame that's all you have. Look at you. You've already been torn up, punching above your weight like that. I suppose this is as far as a fake can go, after all."

"Shut up!" I shouted.

Mamiko snapped her fans shut again, covering her lips with the one in her left hand. "But it's nostalgic, actually. You said very strong words about Shuu-chan, as well. 'I will protect him with my life, on my honour as a Himemiya…' You have a terrible record with oaths. Though I suppose you can't have a real sense of honour, since you're alive before me now."

"That's enough! That's not true at all!"

"Ara? What's not true?" Mamiko smirked. "It's certainly true that I killed him without being able to do anything at all. Now you're standing before me now, usurping his sword and his position… is that your ambition? But it's also certainly true that I'll kill you now, and you'll break your word with the Solar Priestess as well. Betraying them both in one day is quite the achievement." She brought her hands down to her waist, cocking her head. "Or how about you do it another way? We're still looking for the Eighth Head, you know. It may be suited for someone as wretched as you. How about it? At least that way you'd survive."

I smiled, calmly taking my aim and pulling back the string. "Please die."

Your words cannot reach me, not since I saw you kill Shuu-sama.

I shot. The next thing I saw, the arrow was spinning through the air, deflected by a single strike from one of her fans. Not good. She charged me in the next moment, moving incredibly fast. I hastily shouldered my bow and pulled out my sword, stepping back and barely blocking the first two strikes with a single parry. Her golden eyes glowered at me, her expression a scowl. I jumped back, trying to give myself space to swing, but she kept after me, forcing me into a rapid defensive. My limbs groaned with pain as we exchanged a blistering number of blows, sweat dripping down my forehead. I know well after seeing her kill Shuu-sama, those fans are as deadly as any sword. I've already been torn up; if I take any more hits, I'm going to lose my strength and die. That's all there is to it.

But why? Why am I feeling this power rush through me, this thrill? My senses are elevated to a plateau I've never felt before, a high of perception that shouldn't even be possible. Even though she's attacking this rapidly, my instincts can turn everything aside. Why is my mind asking… is this all you can do, with your power?

I thrust down my excitement, raising my sword and blocking the first fan with my blade. I twisted my body, letting the second fan slide past me. In the next moment, I pushed bodily forwards, knocking her off balance, then slashed into the opening. She kicked backwards, barely evading the attack, but I rushed forwards, sword raised. Grimacing, she brought her fans round. My sword dropped, scraping across the purple hide before slashing up from below her line of sight. Her fans spun uselessly a hand's span from my face before she desperately dodged sideways. But I drew blood from her smooth skin, cutting into her flank before we seperated. I brought my sword back to guard, heart pounding fast. Yes, just like this. No matter the pain. No matter my back, which felt like it was being frozen in ice. With this, I could leaverage the length of my weapon. With this, I could win.

"How is this possible?" Mamiko breathed. "Did I make some mistake-"

I charged her without hesitation, aiming my sword for her face. As I kicked off the ground to cover the final distance I noticed an innocent movement. She switched the fans between her two hands.

I stabbed her in the face and she shattered like glass, dissolving into crystaline fragments before my eyes. In the next moment, I was surrounded by mirrors that rippled with light, reflecting my shocked face and melding seamlessly into dozens of scenes. My childhood in the dojo. Watching Shuu-sama from afar. Praying to Ame No Murakumo. Bowing to Himemiya-sama. Shiria Sano bowing to Shuu-sama. Staring in horror at her glass fan, buried in his chest while he slept.

I felt an indescribable fear, dodging desperately sideways. I was stabbed in the chest.

Mamiko smirked, meeting my eyes as blood ran down the closed fan. "I have pierced your heart. You cannot breathe. You cannot move. In a few seconds, I will open my fan and you will die instantly. Please use the remaining time to regret challenging me, and the failure that has become of everything you have ever attempted."

My left hand grabbed her wrist and broke it. My right hand slashed upwards, cutting her in half at the waist. I watched her dully as she split into two, falling down before me. I've killed before, but this is the first time I've had no regrets.

My knees folded under me as I gasped wretchedly for breath. The monster we were riding screamed in noisy pain as my vision swam. I think I'd managed to move aside far enough at the last moment, but she probably took one of my lungs. Most likely, I'm going to die. But that's fine. Her sins were talking too much, and holding back that bizzare power until the very last moment. For Shuu-sama and I both, combat was never just a game. It is earnest and it is silent; it is to the death. Someone like that… could only take Shuu-sama's life in his sleep, that's the extent of her capacity. And now I have avenged him. Going to join him like this is fine.

* * *

I ran to the centre of the beast as it descended, sword raised. I had no idea what I would encounter. Whether Chikane Himemiya was dead or alive… I could only hope. Could I have won faster? Did I fight too cautiously? Already, I'm gnawed up by those doubts.

The scene I was confronted with stopped my breath. "Chikane-dono!" Seeing the fallen Orochi, I sheathed my sword and ran to Chikane Himemiya's side, kneeling and looking anxiously at her. Undoubtedly, she was still barely alive, but blood was freely welling up through her kimono. The fan was still buried there, straight through her chest. My mouth turned to ash. A sure-kill wound. How could I accept that?

It took me a few seconds to notice that tears were welling up in my eyes. It was strange. I've been trained since I was five and I've fought in battle since I was twelve. I'll killed and I've seen countless men die, allies and enemies. I've reached a state where passing by a wounded comrade is a matter of fact, and letting someone ride to the death for my sake isn't anything outside the ordinary. And yet… and yet… this girl, who was braver than me and stronger than me, who fought through dishonour and deep wounds not for destiny or a sense of the divine but for her own duty, her own beliefs… this girl who had believed in me and followed me here was dying, and I was crying. I didn't want it to be like this. It wasn't supposed to be like this. We'd just made a miracle happen by combining our powers. How was I supposed to accept an end like this?

I wiped my eyes, gritting my teeth, and put my hands on her shoulders. No, I couldn't accept this. "Chikane-dono! Don't die!" It was a ridiculous request, I knew. "Don't die! You promised me you'd survive!" I drew on all my power, the divine mark on my chest blazing with golden light. My words strengthened as I felt Ame No Murakumo's blessing racing down my arms and seeping into her body. "You must live! You're a necessary person!" My request became an order. I gritted my teeth as my chest was wracked with pain, further intensifying the flow of light. "Survive, and stay by my side!" I instinctively pulled the fan from her chest, throwing it aside. "Chikane, live!"

"Himeko… sama…"

Tears ran down my cheeks as I met her eyes. "I've ordered you to live, Chikane Himemiya-dono."

Her silver light rose around her body as she struggled to lift her right hand. "If it is your order… Himeko…"

I took her hand and smiled. "Yes. Your body belongs to me, remember? So we will be together from now on."

Yatsu no Onokoshizuchi crashed into the ground, crushing the landscape around it. I simply sat without moving and looked down at her, our radient auras merging and dancing in the falling dark of night.


	2. Chapter 2

**First Light: Part 2**

Thanks to everyone for the reviews. I'm relieved there's an audience for a story like this. And as ever, I remain lazy about typos and missed words... please forgive me, okay?

But seriously, how much better would KnM be with some old school flesh-and-supernatural-blood monsters instead of silly robots? It goes better with yuri. I mean, compare Mai Hime and Gundam.

**

* * *

**_One hundred years ago, when darkness threatened this land for the first time, we joined hands and prayed to our god, Ame No Murakumo, for deliverance. We received power, the power to force back the darkness. We received guidance, to come to the land of Mahoroba and shape it in Ame No Murakumo's image. We received prophecy, the truth that in a century's time true darkness would come. From these three gifts we gained knowledge of our selves and our place. Ogami of the sun, Himemiya of the moon, relentless and strong under the august witness of heaven. So it is, so shall it always be._

* * *

The man who said that is dead. My father is dead.

I held onto those memories for a few more moments, then opened my eyes. The smooth white ceiling of the Himemiya noble quarters resolved itself into my sight. Is it possible that I am alive?

"So you're awake. Thank heavens."

I blinked, tilting my head to confirm what I thought I'd heard. Himeko-sama looked down at me, sitting neatly on a cushion by the head of my futon. "Himeko-sama…" I blinked, trying to push myself. I paused as pain shot through my chest.

She smiled. "Please don't move just yet. It's a miracle you're alive, and I can't allow you to hurt your body any more, you know."

I lay back, closing my eyes. Everything was heavy, everything hurt. "What happened? Did you kill that thing?"

"It's not possible for us to kill it. Yatsu no Onokoshizuchi is a god, after all. But with Ame No Murakumo's blessing, we wounded it so grievously that it was forced to withdraw and go to ground."

"So we won?" I said, trying to conceal my disbelief.

"For now, yes." Himeko-sama looked at me, her purple eyes warm and kind. "It's thanks to your defiance. Without you, there's no doubt in my mind that yesterday would have ended with our catastrophic defeat."

"Not at all." I looked away, letting my sore eyes focus on the ceiling. "If I had fulfilled my duty, Shuu-sama would have lived and fought with you. Everything is my fault."

"No one can shield against all things. I myself made plenty of mistakes yesterday. Uchito-sama as well. We just have to live and learn as best we can."

"You are both great people with a higher purpose than my own," I said calmly. "I'm just a shield. I failed in that respect. It might be proper to die, but I would rather put myself into your hands. Anything is fine."

"I know. I am holding you to that vow, you know." Himeko-sama cocked her head. "Can I command you to forgive yourself?"

"If it was your wish, I would do my best to put my guilt out of my mind," I said quietly.

Himeko-sama sighed. "Well, I will leave it at that for now."

"How are my injuries?" I asked cautiously. My head swam as I hazily recalled Himeko-sama's face, looking down at me in anguish. It seemed so unlikely as to be a dream, but for some reason, I couldn't shake the image from my mind. Nor our words at that time.

"Your wounds have closed and healed without scars," Himeko-sama explained. "Even the stab wound in your right breast."

I blushed despite myself, raising my head and tugging the top of the futon up. My upper body was naked excepted for a great length of white bandages binding my chest, shoulders and arms. My hands explored my shoulders and arms, finding almost no trace of damage except patches of sensitive skin. "Is this your power, Himeko-sama? I was sure my wounds would be fatal."

"This is our power," Himeko-sama corrected. "And Ame No Murakumo's power, of course. Of course, it may take a little while longer for you to fully heal. But if you keep up the pace I've observed, you should be fine within the hour. It really is a miracle."

I looked around as that sunk in, finding no one else in the room. "How long have you been here?"

"I told you yesterday, didn't I? We will be together from now on." Himeko-sama nodded languidly. "Don't worry, I had the servants lay out a futon when I was certain you were going to live. I'm fully rested. Though come to that, I should probably notify the household that you are awake. Please give me a moment."

I rested my head again as Himeko-sama stood elegantly, walking around me and sliding open the door. She exchanged soft words with someone outside. What is this special treatment? I don't understand. She had been the one to save me, even if she talked as if it was the other way round. If she hadn't come to our rescue, the Himemiya would undoubtedly have fallen. But if Shuu-sama is already dead, haven't we failed regardless? I don't understand this at all.

"Sorry. Uchito-sama will be notified." Himeko-sama sat down on the cushion again, folding her legs into seiza. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions, so please ask freely. I will answer everything I can."

"Thank you," I said, not sure what else to say. "How are the Ogami? Did they come with you?"

"We were attacked. It must have occurred at the same time as the attack on this location. I barely escaped with my life." Himeko-sama looked down, her face lined with many cares. "It's very likely that the Ogami as such are mostly destroyed. The one who did it was the god, Hi no Ashinazuchi. My strength wasn't sufficient to stop him."

"You have my condolences," I said. Those words felt horribly inadequate in this situation.

"Not at all. My losses are yours, and your losses are mine. That's the meaning of our banners." Himeko-sama hesitated for a moment, her face saddened. "The Branch Head, Hideya-sama…"

"My father is dead. I saw him die to the lightning before I could reach him." I said those words with a kind of emptiness. I couldn't even grieve. There was too much to grieve, too many dead.

Himeko-sama nodded. "I'm sorry. The Himemiya have been decimated, but we have something left. Most importantly, we are still alive."

I nodded weakly, before forcing myself to sit up, resting the covers on my lap. My aching shoulder muscles protested at the exertion. "What do you intend from now on, Himeko-sama? As I promised, I will lend you all of my strength, no matter what the course."

"To fight, of course. To awaken Ame No Murakumo and destroy Orochi. The truth passed to us in prophecy has not changed."

I blinked slowly, looking down at my knees. "I see. But… is that possible, now?"

"It must be possible. No, it is possible." Himeko-sama looked at me, her eyes unblinking and strong. "I'll need your help."

I nodded, closing my eyes in acknowledgement. "Yes."

Himeko-sama stood again, moving behind me. "How much do you know about our prophecy?"

I looked down at my lap. "Orochi will come, fighting us with terrible powers beyond human potential, and eight will be his symbol and his strength… he will destroy the world… only the Solar Priestess of the Ogami and the Lunar Priest of the Himemiya can defeat him, by joining hands under Ame No Murakumo's power. For that reason, no matter not, I-" My voice trailed off into nothing.

Himeko knelt, sitting behind me. "So I was told as well. I'd expect no less from the Himemiya branch family." She reached out, delicately touching my back. "I saw it when I was tending to your wounds. The Divine Mark of the Moon."

"This is Ame No Murakumo's blessing to Shuuya Himemiya's direct blood descendants," I said softly, looking straight forwards. "I have that power. But only the chosen Lunar Priest, his great-grandson Shuu Himemiya, could manifest the true form of the Divine Mark and so gain the power to destroy Orochi. Yesterday, on his birthday."

I felt Himeko-sama's warm breath brush against my neck. "When was your birthday, Chikane-dono?"

My hands gripped the covers tightly. Why am I permitted to be this close to her? "October the 4th," I said quietly.

"I see." Himeko-sama touched my shoulder briefly as she stood and returned to her cushion. "Please believe in your power. Undoubtedly in that battle you were utilising Ame No Murakumo's blessing to an extent I have never witnessed before that point."

"I don't know why," I said. "I've never done anything like that before. But it felt like power was flowing through me in a flood, carrying my body with it. If I could conceive of it, my body could match my thoughts… that's how I felt at that time."

"Me, as well. There are answers to be found for these questions," Himeko-sama said sternly. "We will find them. Putting them aside, there is one surprising matter. I was being pursued by Hi no Ashinazuchi when I came here, and yet, he has not been sighted, even though mounted scouts have been set out and have returned from half a day's ride."

"That's fortunate," I said. "Even though we have you now, Himeko-sama, surely we would have struggled to hold a second attack."

"Yes. Undoubtedly we were lucky, as if Hi no Ashinazuchi had attacked I would have failed and died without you. But it also makes me uneasy." Himeko-sama closed her eyes for a moment, frowning thoughtfully. "Unless the god has been defeated, which seems impossible, it may have held back once Yatsu no Onokoshizuchi was defeated. But if that's the case, they may be more organised and disciplined than I had hoped. Our scouts can only go so far- we haven't even confirmed the status of the ritual site."

"Perhaps we could go," I suggested. "With your power, you can go further into danger than others."

"That's true, but if this castle was attacked while we were away it would be destroyed utterly." Himeko-sama frowned. "We are in a difficult situation."

I resisted a blasphemous urge to snort. I'm very sure this is far more than just a _difficult _situation.

There was a knock on the door.

"Please enter," Himeko-sama said, sitting back again.

The door slid open and a servant stepped in, bowing deeply. "Himemiya-sama begs an audience of Himeko-sama and Chikane-sama."

Himeko-sama nodded. "We will be there as soon as we can. Can you move, Chikane-dono?"

I bowed my head. "I am fine. Please allow me to attend by your side."

"Help her dress," Himeko-sama instructed. The servant bowed again.

I stood uncertainly, holding my hands over my breasts. Himeko-sama walked past me, opening the outer door slightly and looking outside. She was still clad in her red and white customary garb, the ritual robes of the Solar Priestess. "It's a strangely beautiful day," she noted. "How inappropriate."

I twitched as the servant picked up a dagger from the table, my vision swimming with the memory of Shuu-sama dying. "Give it to me," I instructed harshly.

She did so, bowing to me again. She wouldn't meet my eyes, but somehow this felt different from the usual difference.

I frowned in concentration, cutting through the bandages without the blade touching my skin. They fell to the floor where they were gathered up by the servant, leaving me standing naked and cold in the middle of the room. I passed the dagger back, frowning. "Dress me," I instructed impatiently, raising my arms to shoulder height.

"Yes, Chikane-sama."

"I am moved, Chikane-dono. Your skin is as smooth and pure as a fresh goldband lily, cradled by the warm spring sunlight." Himeko-sama smiled, meeting my eyes. "Truly a beauty to match your strength, worthy of the highest praise of an Emperor's lips."

I flushed deeply, trying to cover my nakedness with my hands. "Please don't make a fool of me, Himeko-sama."

"I was serious," Himeko-sama said softly. "Are you offended?"

"No," I muttered, disarmed by her tone. "It's just… surprising…"

"Why would it be surprising? You have been blessed by the gods, so much so even I must envy you."

"Shuu-sama and Himeko-sama are far more beautiful than I," I said, looking down at my feet. "I am simply a warrior, not to be spoken of in such a way."

"Is that so?" Himeko-sama said doubtfully. "I hope I haven't offended you. I know there are better times than this to appreciate the gentler side of this world."

"I'm not offended," I said hurriedly.

Himeko-sama nodded, turning away again. "I'm glad."

I gratefully accepted the undergarments the servant dressed me with, trying to calm myself down. The Himemiya are warriors before all else. Certainly, no one has ever addressed my appearance. Undoubtedly, this is Himeko-sama's kindness, but it surprised me. That I should ever been seen as a woman is a novelty in itself; a disturbing but not entirely unpleasant one.

I carefully put such inappropriate thoughts out of my mind as I was dressed in another kimono. I am a sword. Now, more than ever before, I must think of that and only that.

Finally, I was dressed. The servant bowed as she passed me my bow and quiver. I fitted both into place, frowning as she stepped aside. The Moon sword rested on a square of purple cloth on the floor, fitting snugly into its sheath. I looked down at it hesitantly.

"Take it," Himeko-sama said softly.

"But-"

I was cut off when Himeko-sama touched my shoulder again. "You are the most suited to using that sword. Please take it."

"If that is your wish, Himeko-sama." I knelt and bowed to the revered blade before taking it, sliding the sheath into my sash to allow for a fast draw. Even if it is blasphemy, I will take that weight onto my shoulders, since it is her wish.

Himeko-sama smiled gently. "Let us go."

I followed her out, reminding a step behind her. "Yes, Himeko-sama."

Himeko-sama looked back at me. "Please don't make me repeat myself, Chikane-dono."

I blinked, momentarily unbalanced. Then I stepped forwards, uncertainly walking alongside her.

"Thank you." She looked forwards again, her expression contented.

I swallowed. Undoubtedly, I am being blessed far beyond my station and honour. I wish I could understand Himeko-sama's reason, but I don't dare to ask. Undoubtedly, she knows what is best.

It wasn't a long walk. Only the left side of the castle was habitable, ever since fire destroyed the entire eastern wing. Two lesser nobles bowed before us, opening the doors to the dojo. We stepped inside, the weak light of autumn flowing through the open screen doors and across the wooden floor.

"Welcome, Himeko-sama, Chikane-sama." Uchito-sama bowed deeply, his forehead touching the floor. His wife and my mother both bowed as well, their faces grief-stricken.

I stared at him without understanding, before falling to my knees and bowing myself. "Please raise your head, Himemiya-sama. I am your humble servant."

"No, it's alright, Chikane-sama," Uchito-sama said softly.

"So I wasn't mistaken," Himeko-sama said coolly, still standing. "Please explain, Uchito-sama."

I raised my head, looking between them. I knew by now exactly what they were saying. No, perhaps I had realised even before this point. When I fought the Orochi, I may have realised. But it was beyond my understanding. Even now, I cannot credit it.

"Please forgive us," Uchito-sama said. "In our hubris, we have made a terrible mistake. I only pray that it is not too late."

Himeko-sama just nodded, narrowing her eyes.

"Chikane-sama, we have deceived you. For long years, we have deceived you, ever since you were born. My son Shuu was not born alone. He had a twin… that twin, born in the same hour of the same day, was you."

I stared. "That's impossible."

"He is telling the truth, Chikane," my mother said softly.

"So you are Chikane-dono's father," Himeko-sama said. "And her claim to be the promised child is strong as Shuu-sama's. Why? What meaning was there in such a deception?"

"No," I said. "He isn't my father. Hideya Himemiya was my father. I was Shuu-sama's shield." I looked down at the ground. "I don't understand. If… if you want me to play the role of the Lunar Priest, to inspire our men and defy Orochi, I will do so, but-"

"Stand, Chikane-dono," Himeko-sama ordered coldly.

I stood numbly, looking at her for an answer. "Himeko-sama."

"You are the true Lunar Priest… or rather, the Lunar Priestess. Since yesterday, I was almost sure of that myself." Himeko-sama smiled weakly. "I know this must be hard to understand, but please accept my words. Your power is as great as my own, your strength and determination real. The radiance I felt when you answered to my words with your power is undoubtedly the true and awakened form of the Divine Mark of the Moon."

I opened my mouth to argue, but couldn't find any words. Every sensation, every feeling flowed through me once again. Above all, I recalled that sense of strength and purpose, and even superiority. Fighting Mamiko, I could not think of her, the servant of a God, as my superior… no, I was struck in the end only by her inferiority.

"We believed that the other self of Himeko-sama would undoubtedly be Shuu-sama," Uchito-sama said, his voice thick with regret. "Since it was the man Shuuya Himemiya who founded our family. And for that reason we were struck by a great fear when Chikane-sama was also born. Twins are a single soul cleaved in two, and the bond of those born of the same womb within the same moment was surely close enough to threaten the infallible connection between the Ogami and Himemiya necessary to summon Ame No Murakumo. For that reason, we regretfully began this deception, thinking it the only way to break that connection…"

"In order to protect our duty, you did such a thing," Himeko-sama said. "Certainly, it was the height of hubris, to interfere in Ame No Murakumo's will. But heaven's providence is with us. The Lunar Priestess is still alive because of your mistake."

"But Shuu… my son, Shuu…"

"He was also worthy of Ame No Murakumo's blessing. But this was a sacrifice necessary to protect the world. Have you forgotten, Uchito-sama? Ame No Murakumo is a sword god, and we are sworn to sacrifice everything to destroy his enemies."

Uchito-sama closed his eyes, bowing again. "Yes, Himeko-sama. I will not question Ame No Murakumo's judgement. I am your sword."

"And raise your face as well, Chikane-dono." Himeko-sama looked at me, her expression firm. "Shuu-sama died protecting your life. As things have turned out, that was the correct order of things."

My vision blurred with angry tears as I turned and slapped her.

"Chikane!" Uchito-sama shouted, shocked.

I myself stared in horror at Himeko-sama's bowed head. Her hand had caught mine around the wrist and was gripping it tightly. "F-forgive me… Himeko-sama…"

"No, thank you. What I said was indeed unforgivable." Himeko-sama looked up, smiling despite the tears in her eyes. "So please understand why I will no longer allow you to wish for death as a result of Shuu-sama's death."

I nodded weakly, stepping back as she let my hand fall.

"The grievous loss of life is a tragedy," Himeko-sama said, turning to address the room. "But we must live and fight without regret. No one's shoulders are broad enough to bear responsibility for the deaths of this time. We must simply struggle for as long as we have strength."

"Yes, Himeko-sama," the three said.

"We should be presented to the men," Himeko-sama said. "When will that be possible?"

"Unfortunately, the robes we prepared were intended for Shuu-sama," Uchito-sama said bleakly. "We have nothing appropriate for Chikane-sama."

Himeko-sama nodded. "Please leave, and bring the most able tailor who remains to wait here. We will pray to Ame No Murakumo for guidance."

"Yes, Himeko-sama."

The three bowed to us again before leaving. I watched them go, feeling tense and uneasy. "Such revelations… I can't accept them," I said weakly.

"I know. It isn't something I wish on you. But these are the burdens we bear." Himeko looked away. "I also lost my parents."

I closed my eyes, remembering that disaster. An armed band that ambushed the Ogami heir family as they travelled to pray at the ritual site… from that day forwards, the pureblood main line survivors of the Ogami name was Himeko-sama alone.

"I knew, even at that time. It was my fault they died. My title and my name, my duty, they died for that reason." Himeko-sama sighed. "I know this is unforgivable of me, but please put your guilt aside. We must be stronger than anyone else."

I nodded, feeling my resolve strengthen with her words. "Yes, Himeko-sama."

"Himeko-dono," Himeko-sama corrected. "You are my equal from now on. Please address me appropriately, Chikane-dono."

I swallowed. "Yes… Himeko-dono."

That doesn't feel right at all.

Himeko-sama smiled. "Thank you. Now, let us pray, and discuss tactics."

"Discuss tactics?" I queried, following her lead in sitting down.

"That's right. In my experience, Ame No Murakumo's blessing descends to those who have their own will. We must address the remainder of the Himemiya with that authority, while having many useful things to say." She glanced across at me. "You understand, right?"

"Himeko-sama!" I said, shocked.

Himeko smiled. "Himeko-dono. Now, shall we begin?"

* * *

We were ready to address them by early in the afternoon. Somehow, they had managed to piece together clothes that almost matched my own… just as long as no one noticed the lack of tassels. I had almost cut mine off before Chikane-dono stopped me. They hadn't managed to find blue cloth of the right quality, either, so Chikane-dono had ordered them to take up and cut the large purple cloth used to cover the floor before the family shrine. It's certainly sacred. Thankfully, white cloth had been plentiful, and the tailor a genius. Provided no one looked too closely, we would be fine.

The ranks of the castle had been thinned by the massed deaths of the soldier and then a trickle of desertions, then swollen by a steady stream of peasant refugees coming in from all directions. A large group of dependants who would only take up food and not enough soldiers to defend an already-ruined castle… in conventional warfare, this would be a nightmare. In this situation, it would be fatal if we didn't step carefully. And all of them were formed up in the garden, the well and badly fed, soldiers and peasants, servants and nobles. All of them needed hope.

I glanced across at Chikane-dono, giving her an encouraging smile. "Are you ready?"

Chikane-dono nodded absently, not verbalising a reply.

I looked away, feeling worried. Another consequence of that monumental mistake was this- Chikane Himemiya was raised to be a warrior and a bodyguard, not a leader. The truth of this story is unlikely enough in itself. Though I can't say it, I'm extremely worried. If she doesn't convince as the Lunar Priestess, morale will plummet.

"Shall we go, Himeko-sama?" Uchito-sama said, glancing at me.

I frowned. Even he looks only to me. "Yes. We should begin."

Servants opened the doors and we stepped out into the garden, looking at the watching crowd. Both of us stopped and stood at the top while Uchito-sama descended and kneeled. "With the power and wisdom vested in me by Ame No Murakumo, I acknowledge Himeko Ogami, Priestess of the Sun, and Chikane Himemiya, Priestess of the Moon. We bow before them, the chosen sword priestesses of the sword god."

A ripple of confusion raced through the crowd. Slowly at first, they began to kneel and bow, more and more following as they noticed the others doing so. Uchito-sama unfolded and began his explanation- his modified explanation, in which all of this was a plan to protect the true Priestess of the Moon. That sin I'll take onto my own shoulders. We have no choice but to do this if anyone is to believe in us.

Finally, Uchito-sama fell silent and I stepped forwards. Watch me, Chikane-dono. I looked at the crowd, feeling fear and excitement mingle and rush through me. This is how a priestess must carry herself. "I am Himeko Ogami, daughter of Chikashi Ogami and Seria Ogami. Yuka Ogami's blood is in my veins, and her spirit is in my heart. I am Ame No Murakumo's sword and servant, the Solar Priestess. I will protect you all."

I fell silent, letting my eyes move across the crowd. Now, Chikane-dono. It has to be now. Even acknowledging your true parents… it has to be now.

There was a moment's pause, then Chikane Himemiya stepped forwards. But when I glanced sideways without moving my head, her head was bowed and her eyes closed. For a long moment, she said nothing at all. I bit my lip, resisting the age to say something. Please, Chikane. You have to do this.

Her eyes snapped open and she looked up. "I am Chikane Himemiya. Daughter of Uchito Himemiya and Kiyumi Himemiya. Shuu Himemiya was my twin brother." A strong, decisive voice. "Shuuya Himemiya's blood is in my veins, and his spirit is in my heart. I am Ame No Murakumo's sword and servant, the Lunar Priestess. I will strike down your enemies."

She looked across at me. I nodded, and we spoke as one.

"We will defeat Yamata no Orochi."

There weren't any cheers or shouts. No one was really in that kind of mood. Even so, we both smiled. We had done what we had to do… no, it was Chikane-dono who exceeded all expectations. Truly, she is of her family line.

"Please, lend us your power," I said. "We will need the support of you all if we are to triumph. It will not be easy, nor will it be simple. But we will struggle, we will fight and we will win."

They bowed again, this time as one.

"We have prayed," Chikane-dono said. "Prayed and received the guidance of Ame No Murakumo. Our god is watching over us still, lending us great power. We must have faith and be strong. That belief will bring us through the darkest night and back into the first light of a new and better world."

I blinked slowly, preparing myself. Uchito-sama would not expect what came next. "Ame No Murakumo has spoken. This great and venerated ground will protect us no longer. We must trust in our faith and move to sacred ground. We must all travel to the ritual site!"

Another murmur rippled through the crowd. Just as I'd expected, Uchito-sama looked shocked and dismayed. I tried not to wince.

"One day!" Chikane Himemiya shouted, as sharply and harshly as a sword slashing down. "We have one day to prepare! From that moment on, Orochi's dark carrion demons will surely descend on us. We will travel together. We will leave no one behind. It will be a hard march, and our enemies will surround us on all sides. But we will succeed. We will survive. Ame No Murakumo is with us."

"Believe in Ame No Murakumo!" I said. "We will triumph!"

Within a moment, day turned to night.

I looked up, feeling a terrifying pressure. A monstrously huge brown-feathered bird shot over us, thrashing wings that covered the entire castle in shadow as it flew past and up into the clouds. "Yokusemi no Mizuchi…"

"Another Orochi God?" Chikane-dono asked urgently. "It's too early."

For a moment, I dared hope it would fly on by without troubling us, but it banked, beginning to turn. "It's coming. Undoubtedly, it's coming."

Chikane Himemiya nodded, putting her hand on her sword. "What do we do, Himeko-sa… Himeko-dono? How does it attack?"

"I don't know," I said, desperation tingeing my voice. "In any case, everyone must take cover inside. We have to deal with this ourselves!"

"Take cover inside the castle!" Chikane-dono shouted. "All soldiers, take up firing positions! Prepare for battle! Uchito-sama, we'll leave command to you."

"I understand," Uchito-sama said, turning and barking off orders to an extremely spooked crowd.

I grabbed Chikane-dono's hand, dragging her towards the castle. "Use your powers," I instructed. "We don't have much time." We jumped deftly upwards, landing on the roof of the dojo and working our way upward towards the top of the keep. "Why are you involving the soldiers?" I asked. "You know they won't be able to do anything!"

"I know," Chikane-dono said. "But we need them to believe they can fight. If they turn their eyes away from this battle, they'll lose the ability to fight at all. A warrior who can sit by while peasants and children die… someone like that doesn't exist in this world!"

"I understand," I said. I landed on the top of the castle roof, turning my head upwards again. "Just in time. Thankfully, it takes a long time to turn."

Chikane Himemiya pulled her bow from her shoulder, nocking an arrow. "What do we do? The same as before?"

"No, not yet," I said, doing the same thing. "When it moves into a hovering position, we'll have to take a defensive stance and trust we can sustain an exchange. Charging straight in when we don't know how it attacks is too reckless."

"I understand," Chikane said, taking a broad stance and pulling back the bowstring.

Light blazed around her as she drew on Ame No Murakumo's blessing, pouring energy into the arrowhead. I did the same thing, my golden light melding into her silver and throwing up a chaotic cloak of light behind us. Yokusemi no Mizuchi crashed down towards us, moving blisteringly fast in a straight line. Too fast. I narrowed my eyes, feeling fear slam through my gut. "Here it comes!"

A dozen giant feathers exploded from its wings as it shot overhead, crashing down towards the castle. We both fired in unison, blowing two apart. By the time we'd redrawn, they were upon us, the castle trembling to the foundations as it was struck with multiple explosive impacts. But a full six of the remaining arrows crashed down on top of us. Two were pierced by our arrows and disintegrated, then we drew our swords and jumped desperately, cutting two more in half with solid lines of light. Sweat dripped down my face as I turned, desperately trying to escape the last projectile crashing down on me. No. No way I could gather enough power that fast-

I threw my sword. The feather directed at Chikane-dono was cut from two angles at once, yielding to a wave of golden and silver light.

I crashed down as a feather the size of a tree-trunk struck me head-on and exploded, and my sight was stolen from me.


	3. Chapter 3

**First Light: Part 3**

'Dono' here is used with reference to my nebulous impressions of the word, backed up by the admittedly unreliable wikipedia; it either indicates deference to a superior, while remaining less formal and respectful than 'sama', or recognition of the high status of one whose status is not necessarily higher than your own, with a touch of affection. Even if this is completely wrong, it'll do for what I'm trying to convey. Himeko considers Chikane an equal in high standing, and expects the same treatment in return, but she nominally defers to her elders, though they do the same to her.

**

* * *

**_Yuka Ogami went up to the mountains, and there she scratched a circle in rough ground with her sword and said 'I shall not move from this place until the strongest warrior in the land has cast me down, and I shall walk by their side thereafter'. First the mountain brought her food, and then the people who came to see her from below. And with them came countless warriors, warriors of lords who had heard of her oath and sought to cast her down to gain her great power for their own. For ten years she defeated them one after another, until she became the strongest in all the lands. At that time, a little boy came to her and said 'I will push you from this circle, using only this stick cast from your fire'. And it was so, and he said, 'I am always with you. Come down to earth and tell of the strongest warrior that you follow, Ame No Murakumo.'_

* * *

I landed hard and turned in panic, the twinned swords blazing in my hands. Was I too late?

The explosion shook the roof, burned and battered tiles clattering down like rain. I ran straight forwards into the acrid smoke, blowing it away with one sweep of my blade, and stood over Himeko-dono. She was lying still, blood pooling about her feet. "Himeko-dono! Himeko-dono!" I cast the swords down, dropping to my knees and putting my hands on her shoulders. "Himeko-dono!"

"Chikane-dono. You're there, aren't you? I can still feel you." She moved her head slightly, her eyes firmly shut. Her face and clothes were covered with burns and small cuts, horrible to look at. "I can't see or hear, but I know you are there. I managed to concentrate on shielding my body, so I won't die. This will take far too long to regenerate, though. I'm sorry, it's my fault."

What is she saying? She protected me, and that's why she ended up like this. Because I'm still too weak, Himeko-dono was hurt. I gritted my teeth, calling on all my power. Just like she did with me. I could also protect her.

Himeko-dono shook her head violently. "You can't do that."

I blinked, stopping more by instinct than conscious acceptance. "Himeko-dono…"

"We have one minute. Even with your help I won't fully regenerate in that time. If you unwisely deplete your strength you won't be able to stop the enemy's next attack."

I looked down as the truth of those words sunk into my mind. Even now, Himeko-dono can think of the situation with more clarity than I can. "What do we do, Himeko-dono?"

"It should be possible to direct my regeneration. With your help, I will regenerate my eyes and then my arms only. They are our priority. After that, you must spend the remaining time gathering all your strength for the next pass. I will back you up from here with my bow." Himeko-dono's voice steadied as she settled into a rhythm of clipped, precise instructions. Meanwhile, her mark began to glow. "The enemy can only use a limited number of projectiles per pass. We are their target. Their accuracy is limited, so some will miss. They are not simultaneous but come in three closely aligned waves. With these assumptions based on the first attack it should be possible to survive."

My fingers tightened on her shoulder to signify that I understood. I invoked my divine mark, struggling to direct the sluggish flow. Only when I reigned back the intensity could I properly direct it to her upper face, which was as much as I could achieve.

"My sight is returning. Confirm the enemy's location for yourself. I will see in a few moments."

I raised my head and looked back over my shoulder. It was halfway through its long turn… too soon. "It must have sharpened its movements…" I knew she couldn't hear me, of course. My fingers tightened on her shoulder again.

"Ah. I see it." When I turned back to look, Himeko-dono's violet eyes were open, looking across the roof and up into the sky. "Not good. Please regenerate my right arm. Anything is better than nothing."

I nodded; watching its course nervously as it turned gradually about. Within ten seconds at most, it would have fully turned. At that point, it would charge in for another attack. I had to do something.

"The accuracy is low," Himeko-dono muttered. "Could precision shots deflect them and save energy for the last wave? But that would endanger the castle. And if I didn't work-"

"We could blow them away," I said to myself.

Himeko-dono looked at me quizzically, noticing I had said something.

No time left. I moved fast, planting the two swords on either side of me. Next I ran across the roof, snatching up a bow and drawing an arrow from my quiver. I hastily poured my power into it, returning to Himeko-dono's side and pressing my right hand into hers. Her fingers hesitantly closed around the arrow as I hoisted her up bodily, bringing the bow about her body and placing her hand on the string. She leaned heavily against me, her legs swaying uselessly as she drew on her divine mark. The golden light warmed my arms and face. "You're using too much power, Chikane-dono," Himeko-dono said urgently. "Annihilating one feather isn't enough, and we can't damage Yokusemi-"

I tightened my right hand's grip round her own, cutting her off. Please, believe in me.

Himeko-dono fell silent, closing her eyes and pushing all of her power into the arrow. It pulsed with violent, angry light, beginning to cut into our hands. Himeko-dono winced, her body twitching slightly.

I looked up, narrowing my eyes as the monster completed its descend. It was coming.

I watched closely. This next exchange would determine whether my intuition was correct, and I'd be able to cross the vast distance between earth and heaven. No, I could. Survive this and I would reach this demon and strike it from the sky in one blow thereafter. Surely.

"I'm sure you know what you doing," Himeko-dono said, almost playfully.

It screamed, arrows exploding from its wings and shooting straight towards us. My eyes flickered as they picked out and followed the first wave. In the next moment, I took aim and fired. The blazing arrows shot into the sky, flying towards a gap in the middle of the first cluster.

"No!" Himeko-dono said.

"Now!" I shouted, gritting my teeth as pain raced up and down my spine. The arrow exploded, releasing a blast of rippling energy in all directions. The blazing force consumed two of the feathers, while the other two shot in different directions, their edges burning up as they fell. I had already knocked another arrow, and thankfully Himeko-dono understood. She poured all of her remaining strength into it while I held off, aiming and firing. I dropped the bow and stepped back the moment the arrow shot away, grabbing both swords by their hilts and kicking explosively off the ground. An explosion flourished overhead as I flew towards the feathers, taking the two to my left with it. The others were on course, though. I cut through them with both swords, absorbing the energy and dissipating it in an instant. The remaining feathers crashed down. I cut another in half as they passed me, gritting my teeth and turning in mid-air. I threw my arm desperately back, raking another and knocking it off course. The third would miss. The fourth- I summoned my last reserves of strength, throwing the sword of the sun with everything I had left. Reach. Please reach!

The sword pierced the feather five meters above Himeko-dono's head, destroying it instantly. I closed my eyes as I fell, lacking even the energy to control my fall. At the last moment I let my divine mark flare again, silver light rippling out behind me and cratering the roof. Everything ached.

I took a few moments to gather myself before I staggered to my feet, stumbling towards Himeko-dono. She looked across at me, the sword of the sun on the floor by her side. "Please don't throw swords at me," she said, smiling. "I had to catch it with my hand."

"I'm sorry," I muttered, falling to my knees by her side and looking up at the bird god. It was flying away from us again.

"That's alright." Himeko-dono cocked her head. "My ears have recovered somewhat. Shall we regenerate my other arm?"

I nodded, placing my left hand on her shoulder. "Yes. But after that, I really will have to spend everything regaining my power. I'm at my limit."

"Funny. So am I." Himeko closed her eyes as she began to glow again, golden light racing down her left arm. The blood and the burns smoked slightly, beginning to contract. Even the bloodied gash in her robes began to seal itself. "You saved us both."

"So did you, Himeko-dono." I raised my head again. "Have your eyes adjusted to the movement of the feathers? They're fast, faster than we are."

"I have. I saw them clearly." Himeko-dono shifted her eyes across to my face. "What do you intend?"

"I think I can end this with the next pass," I said quietly. "But if I do, you'll have to hold your fire until I've made my jump and shoot down at least two arrows from each barrage. It's dangerous for you."

"How do you intend to reach it? It's too far even if you use everything just on the jump."

"We don't have time," I said evasively. "Please believe in me."

"So, it's risky, after all." Himeko-dono blinked slowly. "I understand. I'll take care of my side."

"You can do that?" I asked.

She tapped my shoulder with her left hand, pushing herself up with her right. "I also have a plan, or at least an idea."

I nodded, kneeling and picking up the sword of the sun again. "I'll be borrowing this," I said, striding towards the demon bird. I drove both swords into the roof again, kneeling between them and beginning to gather my power.

"Look after it." Himeko-dono picked up the bow and imitated me.

I watched as the monster swept through its turn, raising both my arms and gripping the hilts of the swords again. Though this is blasphemy, I will accept the sin. Please give me the power to reach your enemy and strike them down, Ame No Murakumo.

Yokusemi no Mizuchi screeched as it completed its turn and dived towards us once again. Sun glanced off golden-brown feathers, as large as statues and as sharp as swords. Vaster than the castle itself, an unimaginably godly existence that descended on us to pass judgement, it descended, threw its wings forwards, and let fly. I watched the feathers shoot down towards us, scowling in concentration. The speed was higher- was it serious? But that won't be enough!

I released the wave of power dammed up inside me, the tiles about my feet cracking as I flew straight towards the first barrage.

Now.

My foot hit the first feather, crumpling it as power surged through me and threw me onwards. "Shoot!" I screamed, throwing my left hand back and cutting the feather I'd stood on in two. I just managed to catch another with the sword of the moon, taking a slice away and dissolving it, as I barely caught the edge of the feather above. I kicked off, explosions buffeting me as something caught the projectiles below. The last one- too soon! I flipped in mid-air, desperately driving the point of the sword of the sun against it. Silver light rippled down my arm, throwing me upwards and away from both. I completed my flip while bringing the lunar sword into a two-handed grip, pouring my remaining power into the blade. Yokusemi no Mizuchi's golden eyes fell on me as I shot towards its face, screaming in something like rage. Feathers exploded from its ruff, taking me by surprise. If I took the hits, I could still-

Eight golden bolts of light shot from nowhere, barely deflecting the projectiles away from my body. I slashed upwards with two hands, ripping the left side of its face away as it shied desperately to the right. I looked down with a wavering consciousness. If I could just reach its back, this would be over. But it thrashed its wings violently, expelling a dozen more feathers wildly. I was forced to block, the explosion throwing me back to earth. Dark blood spiralled from my sword in strands as I fell, desperately gathering a trickle of power to cushion my landing. It wouldn't be enough, not from this height. I knew that from the start.

Something snatched me a foot from the roof, flinging me ten meters to the right before landing with a thump. A warm, comfortable force cushioned my fall before dissipating, leaving me wrapped in strong arms.

"Making me catch you in this state," Himeko whispered in my ear. "I had to throw myself with my hands, you know. You're always so reckless."

"Sorry," I whispered, for the want of anything better to say. I was utterly drained, almost beyond thought. "Your sword…"

"We'll find it. Things that rise to heaven will then come to earth. As you learned."

I nodded, closing my eyes. "How are your injuries?"

"Manageable. I'll begin to regenerate my lower body now." Himeko-dono's voice was quiet, laden, tired, just like my own. "And you?"

"I'm not sure," I said. "The last explosion tore me up."

"I'm sorry. I couldn't stop that." Himeko-dono's arms shifted slightly to a more comfortable position. "Though I achieved what I set out to do… firing arrows without arrows. Since we've only just gained the true form of the marks, will we be able to do even more amazing things with them in future, I wonder?"

"That would be convenient," I said, lacing my hands together. Maybe I was hurting her, but she would say something. I was so tired I didn't mind remaining just like this.

"What about Yokusemi no Mizuchi?" Himeko-dono asked. She sounded like she'd just remembered the demon bird existed.

I forced my eyes open, looking up at the sky. The demon bird was spiralling upwards in a circle, flapping its wings. "It looks like I used overly strong words…"

"We have time now. I don't think it will approach again until it has repaired the damage you inflicted." Himeko-dono released her divine mark, golden light flowing down her body. "We have to hope we do that faster. I have another idea."

"I'll do everything I can," I said. "What do you have in mind?" I drew on my power, thrusting it down into Himeko's body.

"Prayer." Himeko pinched my shoulder. "Don't do that. Tend to your own wounds."

I found myself too tired to argue with either statement.

Above us, Yokusemi no Mizuchi settled into a long, slow circular flight, holding its position. Its vast presence cast a dark, roving shadow on the castle below.

* * *

I sat in a lotus position on the roof, closing my eyes and concentrating hard. I'd healed my legs and most of my minor injuries, so now I was simply trying to regain as much of Ame No Murakumo's grace as possible. Using my new technique was extremely draining, even relative to everything else. If I'd tried this two days ago, I'd have fallen into unconsciousness long since.

Four notable warriors stood guard on all four corners of the roof, watching the brooding shadow of Yokusemi no Mizuchi on my behalf. Just as I'd feared, the monster hadn't gone anywhere. Like this, we would be pinned down in the castle; unable to escape… that would be fatal in the long term, no matter how many times we turned the bird itself aside. Somehow, it had to be destroyed.

There was a slight scrabbling sound as another believer clambered up to the roof, approaching me slowly. This one was a stronger, more defined point in my consciousness than the average- probably a marked member of the Himemiya family. "We have retrieved your sword, Himeko-sama. And a message from Chikane-sama- she believes things are going as you anticipated, though she can't be certain how far the process will go, or how long it will take."

"I understand." I opened my eyes and stood, holding out my hands to receive the sword of the sun. "Thank you for your message."

She bowed, passing me the sword. Long blue hair fell down her shoulders over a snowy white kimono. Two swords were sheathed at her belt, one long and one short. "Ame No Murakumo be with you, Himeko-sama."

"He is always with us," I said automatically, frowning slightly. "You… you're Chikane-dono's mother, aren't you?"

"I am Asuna Himemiya, Himeko-sama," the woman said, kneeling and bowing again. "Though she was for a long time my adoptive child, Chikane-sama is not my daughter."

I smiled softly, looking down at her. "Please raise your head. I would like to see your face."

Asuna Himemiya stood and stepped back, carefully returning my gaze while keeping her face slightly lowered. "Is there anything I can do to help you, Himeko-sama?"

"I am fine, for now," I said. "But you are bearing a heavy burden of grief. I wish I could do something to help…" I forced another smile, lowering my head slightly. "Though I know life is not that simple. Your loss isn't something words can replace."

"My husband died honourably, as is expected of a warrior of the Himemiya blood," Asuna Himemiya said clearly. "And my dau- Chikane-sama has been elevated beyond all expectations. Everything is in accordance with Ame No Murakumo's intentions, I am sure. It is not my place to question that."

"You're right, of course," I said. "Even at a time like this, he is with us. Thanks to Chikane-dono's power, we have been able to achieve victories that would be impossible for me alone." I tilted my head, trying to find the right words. "I also know that Chikane-dono hasn't changed in her heart, though she professed other sentiments aloud. I am sure that for her you remain the only mother she can acknowledge."

"It is best if she forgets me. That is her place now. Her true place in this world." Asuna Himemiya looked straight at me for the first time. "Everyone has lost someone, and those deaths will not stop. If I, a noble warrior of the Himemiya, falters, who will stand?"

Just like her daughter. I nodded. "You are wise and dutiful. Please continue to be such an exemplar hereafter."

"Yes, Himeko-sama." Asuna Himemiya bowed her head again.

"Can you use it?" I asked quietly. "The divine mark?"

"Of course. It is an ember compared to your august power, Himeko-sama, but I am a descendant of Shuuya Himemiya."

"Then please remain here. I may need your power to protect Chikane-dono and the others below us, if it comes to that."

"As you command, Himeko-sama."

I'm beginning to feel Chikane-dono's power rise clearly below us. I can only hope Yokusemi no Mizuchi can't feel the same thing. But increasingly I can also pick out the mote-like presences of the hundreds of people praying below, tangled together and still. Not even the bird-god's shadow blots them out. Is this because they are praying? Or have my senses simply become sharper and finer? It's difficult to understand my new self, now that Ame No Murakumo's blessing is flowing through me so surely and strongly. I'm capable of many things.

I drove my sword of the sun into the centre of the roof, twisting it to hold it in place. Then I closed my eyes and clapped my hands in prayer, gathering power from my divine mark. My hands clasped the sheath and I fed a large amount of Ame No Murakumo's strength into the blade. It pooled and gathered, before spreading out in accordance with my will, filling the cracks between the tiles with a faint golden radiance that lingered. The sentries shifted uncomfortably, apparently aware of the change. I realised with a start that I'd casually and unthinkingly put more strength into the roof than would even be possible for an ordinary believer, or even a marked family member. This power is completely different, after all.

"It's diving!" I looked urgently upwards in response to the shout, seeing Yokusemi no Mizuchi begin a steep descent. "The demon is moving to attack!"

I nodded sharply, taking my bow from my back. "I understand. Please don't attack until there is no other option. Leave this to me."

"Understood," the five warriors said in unison.

Was it because of Chikane-dono's ever-rising presence? Or my trap with the sword? Or has it simply finished regenerating? It's impossible to know. Perhaps the Orochi disciple became impatient or wondered what we were planning. In any case, I have to hold it off until Chikane is ready, by myself this time. That won't be easy. But I can do this.

I began by drawing a solid arrow and charging it, waiting for the first volley. This time it let fly from a far greater distance, abruptly turning up and away as fast as it's lumbering body could move. I focused, letting fly and blowing two of the feathers away. I'd already drawn my bow back when the first arrow hit, this time round a narrow bolt of golden light. If I discipline my mind properly, I can create the charge without the weapon. I fired several shots in succession, gritting my teeth as I deflected five more feathers from their paths. Two more of my shots missed. My breath came fast as I brought the bowstring back one more time. This time, I formed a large, thick beam and sustained it, firing it while maintaining a tail of golden light joining its base to my fingers. Twenty meters from the feathers the tail snapped and it split into eight, shooting upwards. Six of the shots hit, deflecting most of the feathers, but one remained just on course enough to shoot down towards the corner of the roof. I gritted my teeth, using an actual arrow and pouring my power into it. Too late to deflect it, I'd have to destroy it outright. I pulled the string back, taking momentary aim.

There was a flash of light a moment before I fired, the feather splitting into four pieces and exploding a few meters above the roof. Asuna Himemiya landed gracefully, sheathing both her swords. "Please rest easy, Himeko-sama. I can handle a single projectile of that level myself."

I lowered my bow, retrieving Ame No Murakumo's power from the arrow and wiping the sweat from my brow. "That jumping slash technique, it's just like Chikane-dono's style."

"Of course. I did teach her it myself." Asuna Himemiya lowered her head. "Please do not be offended if I say that I had the advantage in our spars even to this day. Of course, now she is far beyond me." Her breathing was heavy, despite her bold words. I hope she wasn't forcing herself.

"As I would expect of the Himemiya family," I said politely. "You are truly skilled." Inwardly, I was surprised, though. I've only really seen her fight using the true form of the divine mark, but Chikane's technique is truly excellent. No, if it's swordplay we are considering, she may have a small edge even on me. If Asuna Himemiya can match her daughter, she is skilled indeed.

Another messenger scrambled up to the roof. "Chikane-sama says she is ready," he said urgently. "She doesn't believe she can control the gathering power much longer."

"I understand. Tell her I will open the way in one minute at the latest. Everyone else, please vacate this area now. Even you, Asuna-sama."

I looked up as the warriors scattered, jumping back down the sides of the keep. In an ideal world, he would come to us, Yokusemi no Mizuchi. I will do everything I can to encourage him. I raised my bow and arrow again, strengthening the shot as much as I could. My golden light flickered uncomfortably, growing ever harder to control as points of light were stolen away by the monstrous amount of Ame No Murakumo's force beneath me. If it or the Orochi disciple notices that, things will become even harder. I did everything I could to block the presence out, radiating everything I had into the arrow, which began to tremble. Gritting my teeth, I fired a shooting star that slammed towards the demonic bird high above. It rolled aside with surprising grace, the shot catching it at the very edge of its left wing. Then it turned and dived towards me.

I smiled as beads of sweat rolled down my face, shouldering my bow and placing both hands on my sword, impaled in the roof. I waited as long as I dared then twisted, releasing the accumulated power. The roof exploded, tiles disintegrating and swooping inwards. I descended gracefully, landing on the ground just behind Chikane-dono. "Fire when you like," I said, releasing the last of my golden aura and weaving it into the monstrous pillar of light.

Chikane-dono nodded, shifting her stance slightly. Blood and silver light streamed from her right hand, thick threads of energy feeding into a vast spiritual weapon. A white bow the size of the castle gates embraced and barely controlled a projectile as large as a forest god's tree. The collective faith and will of the castle's remaining occupants, shaped into an incandescent spear of light. The floor and walls around us cracked violently, pieces of stone breaking off and sliding into the glowing mass. "Yes." Her voice was weak.

Yokusemi no Mizuchi released its feathers before twisting, thrashing its wings with a sudden urgency.

Chikane released the attack. It surged upwards at a blisteringly fast speed, dragging the giant spiritual bow in its wake and plunging upwards. The feathers disintegrated the instant they were hit by the rising wave. Yokusemi no Mizuchi screamed loudly, desperately trying to twist out of the way. The beam struck it in the left wing rather than the chest, tearing most of it apart and exploding chaotically in all directions. I screamed as a sudden, agonising pain shot through my head, swaying on my feet. The bird god fell from the sky, spiralling hopelessly towards us before veering off and crashing down somewhere beyond our sight. I breathed out as the pain in my head lessened, smiling with relief. Undoubtedly, it would dissolve just like its compatriot, if not dead, then at least beyond our sight and care for now.

"It worked. As I'd expect of you, Chikane-dono." I turned to congratulate her.

Chikane swayed on her feet then toppled. I ran to her side, catching her just in time. Sweat and blood mingled on her face, and her hands were ruined with vicious cuts and burns. I laid her carefully down, laying my hands on her shoulders and preparing to heal her, only to sway light-headedly myself. It looks like I'd also gone a little further than is healthy. I managed to lie down on the floor besides her before I lapsed into a deep, heavy sleep.

* * *

It was late in the evening that day, after we'd rested and healed ourselves, that we met with Uchito-sama and the other leaders of my family in the dojo. Once again they bowed to us. This time, I didn't bow back. Whether that was tiredness or a growing hubris, I can't say. I'm still uncomfortably aware of the degree to which my world has changed, but nothing and no one will wait for me. I need to move on with my own strength.

"We are packed and ready to leave," Uchito-sama said. "If you think it wise. I have planned the route of march and the logistics to the best of my humble abilities. I must warn you, it will be difficult to travel with the old and the young alike. It might be better if the civilians remain under a moderate guard here at our castle while the soldiers march with you both to the ritual site, priestesses."

"While I have a very great respect for our soldiers, this is a battle only we two can truly fight," Himeko-dono said. "That's why we must stay together."

"The attacks are targeting you, however," Uchito-sama said. "It is possible that distancing yourself from the civilians may protect them."

"That would underestimate the enemy's ruthlessness and resolve," Himeko-dono said. "I suspect that any such place, potentially a safe harbour for us, would be destroyed out of hand. They have the power and the intent. Remember, our enemy wants nothing less than to end the world."

"I also agree with Himeko-dono," I said calmly. "Without intelligence on safe locations or enemy movement, splitting our forces is unwise."

"As Ame No Murakumo commands," Uchito-sama said. "But I do intend to leave a skeleton garrison behind, in order to deceive the enemy that we are still here for as long as possible. In addition, they will be able to redirect any more refugees arriving at the castle or at the least to protect them with their own power. Any objections?"

"That is a good idea," Himeko-dono said.

I also nodded. "Provided it is no larger than necessary." It's a strange thing, to be assenting or blocking suggestions from Uchito-sama. Two days ago, no, a day ago, his words were my law.

"Then it shall be so."

"I am commanding the skeleton garrison," a voice said quietly.

My heart twisted at the voice. "Mother!"

My mother bowed deeply. "I volunteered for this duty, Chikane Himemiya-sama. Please allow this humble servant to enact your will."

"But…" I tried to find words to frame my objection, looking to Himeko-dono for assistance.

"Are you sincerely volunteering for the good of our quest, and not because of family pressure or other secondary concerns?" Himeko-dono asked quietly.

"Yes, Himeko-sama. As the only remaining member of the Himemiya branch family, it is only natural for this duty to fall to me."

Himeko-dono looked down, frowning softly. "I understand. I approve of your choice."

"Himeko-dono!" I said, staring at her.

"We already agreed to the principle of this sacrifice," Himeko said. Her eyes were unwavering despite the regret in her voice. "It's not permissible for personal feelings to interfere any more."

"That's dishonest!" I said, finally managing to find words. "Hiding this from us can only be deliberate, so-"

"Please. Let me do this, Chikane-sama." Mother closed her eyes. "It is my duty to die to protect the child of the head family."

I bowed my head, overwhelmed by it all. "I won't express an inappropriate opinion. Do as you will."

"Then it shall be so," Uchito-sama said quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

**First Light- Part 4**

Sorry I'm late. First I was ill, then at a sleepover.

As a minor point, all the four adult Himemiya are marked, bloodline Himemiya despite being married to each other. Reading between my own lines, this suggests they go to some lengths to preserve the purity of Shuuya Himemiya's line...

**

* * *

**_Shuuya Himemiya crossed the lands, and there he brought his house and his army and conquered all who came before him, saying 'I shall not rest until a great leader blessed by heaven has defeated my soldiers, and that man I shall serve thereafter, his imperial sword.' And he fought countless battles, defeating great men and routing all that challenged his host as they coveted his power. For ten years he bestrode Japan, an undefeated titan who refused to take the throne. At that time, an old woman came to him and said 'I will rout your great army, using only the ribbon that ties my hair.' And it was so, and she said 'I am always with you. Ascend to heaven and tell of the wisest leader that you follow, Ame No Murakumo.'_

* * *

"Why did you let something like that happen?"

"We had no choice."

"We had a choice," I spat, feeling passion tremble through my body. "We're the Miko. We always have a choice. But you left me in a corner by deciding that all by yourself."

"And if we'd interfered? What then?" Himeko shot back, glaring at me. "We can't back down from our decisions for personal reasons. We have the confidence of leaders far older and wiser than us because of Ame No Murakumo's blessing. That's all. If we undermine that-"

"What will happen? Nothing." I slammed the door behind us shut, walking forwards. "That's all a sham. I believed it, you know, but you've never believed. Uchito-sama doesn't believe. If we acted for personal reasons, they'd believe we're just teenagers, not the voices of a god… those leaders believe that anyway! Just keeping up this play-act is all they do!"

"I believe!" Himeko said, stepping backwards defensively. "My belief is different from yours, though! I'm sincerely trying to be a good priestess. If you're the one who is questioning our best decision for your own human emotions, you're the one whose faith is weak."

"Yes! Yes, my faith is weak. It was so strong when I was a designated pawn in the right place, protecting Shuu-sama's place." I stepped over the place where'd I'd slept, and been nursed to health, twice now in two days. The thought almost gave me pause. "Wouldn't it have been convenient for you if things had worked out right? But I know what your leaders do… they just manipulate us. Even you. Getting me to go along with you, and deceiving all our proud warriors, that isn't the way of the Ame No Murakumo I believed in!"

"This and that are different," Himeko said. "I know it was a horrible thing, but I had no place in that! What is, is, and we have to live on and fight no matter what with what we have. That is Ame No Murakumo's way! And I'll lie for that cause, and deceive people. My deceptions give your family hope and the strength to fight. I won't apologise for that."

"He did! Uchito did. He abandoned me to his brother, and now he needs me back. So he's killing off my mother for that cause! And you're telling me this and that aren't connected?" I slammed my palm against a wooden beam, cracking it. "Don't screw with me! You're just allowing yourself to be manipulated by him."

"Uchito-sama would never do anything like that! This is just what we have to do! Your mother is strong, amazingly strong, and there's no better choice. You agreed yourself that this is necessary. And we're all promised to Ame No Murakumo, without exceptions to that rule. Won't you hurt your warriors more, leaving them all to die except for your mother? Naïve!" Himeko looked straight at me, eyes trembling. "Your family exists to lead from the front, not the reverse. That's the way of Ame No Murakumo."

"So what about Uchito? Why is he always standing behind us?" I demanded. "He should have the pride and dignity to fight his battle himself."

"He's still necessary as a leader. To protect his life, the branch family exists for that reason."

"I'm sick of it," I said, turning away and facing the door. "Your 'reasons', your 'meanings for existence'. 'Necessary' and 'unnecessary' people neatly split like that. I've had more than enough of that. I was an unnecessary person too, and now I'm not. I finally understand what you were saying. I'm the Lunar Priestess. There isn't anyone left to bow to. Just Ame No Murakumo." I closed my eyes. "The God I believe in doesn't think of people like chess pieces. No one would worship that God. Nor was it that banner I fought for."

"Then can you do it? This power alone doesn't make you a worthy priestess. Can you really protect everyone while holding onto such soft, easy ideals? It's not possible. Sacrifices are necessary! You know that too."

"I'll bear them all myself," I said, gritting my teeth. "I can do that much with my power." I moved to leave.

"What are you going to do?" Himeko demanded tautly.

"I'm still promised to you," I said shortly. "That hasn't changed, I'll remain by your side. We're still destined to fight and destroy Orochi. But I won't play at being equals while deferring to your every decision any more. There are some things that must be protected, no matter what you say."

"That's fine," she replied, her voice terse. "Do as you like. Just act responsibly. Don't use your authority to assert a worse whimsy than Uchito-sama's commands."

"Is that even possible?" I snapped, stepping through the sliding door and slamming it behind me.

I managed to get halfway down the corridor before I collapsed against a wall, breathing heavily. I leaned against it, closing my eyes and trying to regain my composure. My world's been broken slowly, but this evening was the last raindrop to fall, shattering stone. My parents, my lost brother, my twin, the deceptions of the Head Family, my sudden elevation and sudden battles, everything… the world, the god and the people I believed in are altogether different from what I had thought them to be. No, I had believed in them, and they had betrayed me. Uchito-sama- as if I could accept that man any more. My reverent respect has turned to ash, and continuing to pretend I believe in him is just a hollow act, put on for the convenience of how things should be. Yes, that's the worst part of all this. I've always been earnest. I've always been serious. I've always been honest. I've always believed. They encouraged that in me, bred it into me, forced it into my parents who shaped it in me. I sincerely felt that the Head Family was the same, that such a sincerity was the quality of the Himemiya and Ame No Murakumo. I was wrong, and now I stand by their side- no, above them- the Head Family is asking me to do the same thing. To maintain that pretence. To tell small lies to please the earnest people. To do to my subordinates what was done to me and smile. I'm sick of it.

I pushed myself up, and went to find my mother. Eventually, I found her, standing in the ruins of the keep's top floor.

She looked serenely up at the sky, watching the sun setting slowly in the sky. "What is it, Chikane-sama?"

"Don't call me that," I said, approaching slowly. "I'm still your daughter. I'm not right or worthy for my role. I'm sick of being exalted."

"It is far worse to be powerless," mother said, turning and looking at me with cold blue eyes. Her swords shifted slightly as she moved. "You are what you are. You must bear with it."

"I know," I said, composing myself. "But that's why I can say this without hesitation. I'm not going to let you stay behind."

"I thought that was already a decided matter," mother said coolly.

"I'm overturning those decisions," I said. "Whether you consider that my word as the Lunar Priestess, or my own selfish emotions, either is fine. There isn't anyone who can stop me, so I won't let Uchito-sama use you as a sacrifice. That's all."

"Using me? I volunteered for this duty myself," mother said. "I said that already. This is my duty."

"Your duty to the main family? That's only another way of being used. They used us at their convenience, forcing me on you and taking me away. I went along with that as well. But not any more." I narrowed my eyes. "Uchito, the Priestesses' wisdom, our disdainful superiority and cold sacrifices, I can't believe in those things. The Ame No Murakumo I believe has never been a god of such lies."

"So your heart's wavering," mother said, turning her head away. "That's natural. You've come a long way these past two days. Why don't you tell me clearly, then, why do these marks on our back exist?"

"They're the marks of Ame No Murakumo's blessing," I said automatically. "They show we are chosen in his eyes and that his power flows through him."

"No. At least, not in my opinion." Mother turned to face me again. "These marks are brands."

"Brands?" I asked, momentarily confused.

"Yes. You should know it better than anyone else does, our power only brings greater expectations. You and that girl are the ones who can fight the demons. Trapped by destiny, thrashing, struggling, expected to fight and bleed with your own power to protect _everyone _without wavering or hesitating, even for a moment, and without ever losing. That's why you have fought until your body broke, even though you weren't prepared for this destiny. You are carrying that brand."

"For that reason, my power exists?" I asked cynically.

"Yes. This is a divine duty." Mother frowned, her hair blowing slightly as wind swept round us. "As nobles and as the chosen of Ame No Murakumo alike, we must all accept the mantle of leaders. That includes bearing the heavy weight of those who die for us, believing in us and everything we fight for. Birth and blood, the power fused with our bones, all of it can only have meaning in that way. That is what I believe."

"I used to believe the same thing, but that's only what they want us to think," I said. "Now I know how the main family have toyed with us and lied with us! They treat our sincerity was contempt and use us freely. I can't accept them as worthy leaders."

Mother sighed slightly, smiling and closing my eyes. "Certainly, they have used us. But that is also a burden that rests heavy on their hearts. I know that well. And I don't mind being used."

"If that's the case, I have no choice," I said, putting my right hand on the hilt of my sword. "I don't know very much about what is and isn't wrong, but I know there are some things that can't be forgiven. I won't let you die for their convenience. Not even for my convenience."

"I see. Then come." Mother put her hands on her swords. "I will have one last chance to beat discipline into your unruly frame."

"Don't mock me!" I drew my sword and charged, releasing a thick wave of power from my divine mark.

Mother simply stood with her hands on her blades, lowering her stance. Our blades clashed in an instant, silver light flashing through their air between us.

My sword flipped into the air, rotating slowly before impaling itself quivering in the floor. I stepped back, my expression thick with shock, as my mother returned her swords to her sheaths. "How… how could this be…"

"How can you be surprised?" mother shouted. "Charging me with such a purposeless sword, you didn't even put your blessing into the blade! I don't recall raising such a half-hearted, weak daughter!"

I fell to my knees. "I don't understand." I thought I was determined. I thought my mind was made up after the argument with Himeko. But, why? Why can't I shake these doubts that grip my heart, doubts and regrets that hold me back?

"Is it heavy, Chikane?" mother said more quietly, watching my face. "The weight of trying to bear everything? Leaders need subordinates, and everyone needs people to trust and believe in. You're this weak fighting by yourself. Even if you found conviction, deciding everything for yourself and walking alone would be unbearably lonely and dark."

I put my hands on the floor, bowing my head and staring at the broken tiles. Yes, it was here I fought to control that bow, bleeding and fighting through the pain, because I could feel everyone's spirits with me. And even now, this isn't my real self… fighting with Himeko, fighting with mother, despising my family… how could I ever be wholehearted about that? It would be much better, if only they could be people I could smile about and believe in again.

Mother knelt, offering her hand. "Rise. You aren't cutting a very dignified figure, Chikane-sama."

I raised my face, managing to smile. "Yes."

She lifted me up. "Uchito needs us. Undoubtedly, too, he would die for you. If it all possible, please use your power to prevent that from becoming necessary."

"Even after everything he's done to us?" I said. "I find that hard to accept, even now…"

"Yes. We have always protected him, after all. Shall I tell you a secret?" Mother crossed the floor, stopping in front of my sword. "Your father was always the more blessed one. Ame No Murakumo's power was undoubtedly stronger in him."

I stared. "That's impossible. Then-"

"Your father told your grandfather clearly when we married. Uchito is undoubtedly the most suited to lead the Himemiya family, because _Shuuya Himemiya's _true nature is stronger in him. So he said." Mother pulled the sword of the moon from the ground. "We are promised to Ame No Murakumo, but we are not defined entirely by Ame No Murakumo. Remember that, Priestess or not."

Mother approached, offering me the sword. "He can be arrogant, and he makes mistakes. He is only human, after all. But he has vision and determination, and his intelligence and subtlety are vital to our family. Compared to him, I have been the first to abandon hope, even though he lost his precious son."

I took the sword, staring at her. "What do you mean, mother?"

"This castle is as far as I can go," she said enigmatically, turning away. "I understand that now. Ever since Nijiya died, I've rediscovered my own limits."

"You have to live," I said, sheathing my sword. "Even if it sounds childish, since you've made me turn back, you can't betray me any more. No matter what it takes, no matter what you have to do, you have to live, mother."

"Don't worry. I will live on, for your sake at least." Mother closed her eyes. "This world won't change for me, though. Please make a better world with your power, Chikane. A world where we aren't necessary."

I bowed and walked away, leaving her to her thoughts. I knew she still wanted to be alone. So we walked back with a heavy heart, still burdened by my troubles. If she herself accepts it, I have no choice, and I've certainly made mistakes. I'm going to have to begin by apologising to Himeko-dono, at least. I said too much. No, far too much. She's going to be very angry with me.

I paused before the door when I arrived, swallowing nervously. My fists balled. Just bow down and apologise. That was enough, right? We didn't have time to hate each other. My stomach twisted at the thought. I pushed down my hesitation and slid open the door.

I froze as I caught a sob, abruptly cut off. No way.

I stepped through, closing the door behind me. Himeko-dono was crouched in the corner, her legs sprawled untidily across the floor. She looked up at me, smiling weakly and looking down. "Chikane-dono… I didn't particularly want you to see this face…"

Tears were running down her cheeks.

I walked hesitantly forwards, falling down and leaning against the wall next to her. "Himeko, I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. This is all my fault." Himeko's hands closed about her knees, crumpling her robes. "Thinking I was treating you as an equal, when all I was doing was patronising you and taking your subservience for granted… never considering your feelings… trying to decide everything for myself just like that, it's all my fault. Saying I owned you, too. It makes me sick to think about it."

"I was the same, though," I said softly.

"But-"

"I've been too weak and naïve, leaving everything difficult to you and then complaining about your decisions just to gratify myself. If I'd told you my feelings clearly at the time, I know you'd have listened. I just wanted to leave the burden of leading just to you." I looked up at the ceiling. "It's not true that I can't do anything… but I can't do everything either… I've been doubly selfish, first in not caring about myself, then caring only about myself. I'm the worst."

"That's not true at all!" Himeko said urgently. "You've been fighting so hard to protect everyone else, and you're the one who remembered their feelings! Compared to that, I-"

I let my head slip sideways, resting it on her shoulder. "That's enough. I'm tired. We're both just teenage girls, right? Himeko-dono, too."

Himeko relaxed slightly, leaning back as well. "Mm. I always try to forget that, though." She wiped her eyes on her sleeve, before looking down uncertainly. "Um. About your mother. I still don't think it's for the best, but if you insist, we can talk to Uchito-sama. We have an important duty, but your feelings are important as well."

"It's fine," I said weakly. "Mother already beat that out of me. But, she also promised to live."

"I see." Himeko looked at me. "I think it's for the best."

I closed my eyes. She's so warm, this close by. I can't help but be amazingly aware of her presence close to me. "We should sleep. We'll be moving in the night, after all."

"Yes."

But we didn't move from there for some time, even so.

* * *

We began the march several hours into the night, frustrated by the difficulty of getting everyone moving coherently. Even with Uchito-sama's guidance, the majority of the column isn't trained for this. Chikane-dono slipped off early on, presumably to see her mother off, and I let her go. The quarrel was still unpleasantly fresh in my mind. We both have a long way to go. It's worth being reminded of that. But now we're travelling in the centre of the column, ready for battle. We'll definitely fight together again.

We were marching by torchlight along a forest path when I first felt something like a presence. I stopped my Estelle suddenly, looking at Chikane-dono. "Can you feel it?"

Chikane-dono nodded. "Yes. One of the Orochi Gods?"

"Maybe." I turned and looked forwards. "Uchito-sama! We've detected a malignant presence. It's possible it belongs to the enemy, but it's currently distant and faint."

Uchito-sama nodded. "I understand. Please tell me if it comes close to us."

"Yes."

We concentrated and tracked its movements as best we could as it progressed. It seemed to be moving around in front of us at great speed, almost as if it was zigzagging… but undoubtedly, it was also moving forwards, straight towards us. It came closer and closer. Within half an hour, it was crossing the forest in front of us, radiating darkness.

"Control your mark," I advised, gritting my teeth. "It's coming, Uchito-sama."

"I understand," Uchito-sama said, raising his hand and signalling with his hand. The signal passed between the soldiers across the column and it split, racing for cover on both sides of the forest. We rode to the left, reaching the cover of the trees as it approached fast.

"We should identify it, if we can," Chikane-dono suggested, dismounting and touching her horse briefly to still it. "That would help us, no?"

I nodded, following her and telling Estelle to wait before turning to face one of the trees. "We'll be right back."

We jumped up the nearest tree, landing close to the top and taking cover under the branches. Within seconds, the evil presence intensified, rushing straight towards us at great speed. It felt like an overwhelming pressure. Sweat dripped down my face. Surely we'd already been discovered, we should hide, no, flee. Defiance was useless, and it was naïve to think we could hide from such a monstrosity. This was a hopeless situation. And then it came into sight, a massive humanoid demon with glowering eyes, dark skin and white teeth, long, twisted pinions jutting from its back and propelling it rapidly through the air. Green light pulsed visibly through thick veins across its body, the only clear sight as its huge bulk blocked out moon and stars, casting us all into darkness. Then it was gone almost as soon as it had come, flying past us and onwards beyond our sight.

I wiped sweat from my brow. "Take no Yamikazuchi… but what an overwhelming force of presence…"

"It definitely feels different from the others," Chikane-dono admitted hoarsely. "Is it much stronger?"

"It shouldn't be," I said doubtfully. "They are all equal in myth, all tamed by Orochi."

"Probably, it's heading to the castle," Chikane-dono said quietly.

I looked at her, and couldn't find anything to say to that. I settled for touching her shoulder silently.

"It's fine. Let's go." Chikane-dono jumped down the tree and I followed her.

"It's Take No Yamikazuchi," I said, looking down at Uchito-sama.

He stood uncertainly, shaking his head. "A true demon. We must hurry."

"When we reach the edge of the forest, though, we won't have any further to run," Chikane-dono said. "Even though this seems to prove they can't sense our presence alone, it will be able to find us on the plain and attack."

"There's nothing else we can do, though," Uchito-sama said sharply. "We can't stay here forever!"

"Do you have an idea, Chikane-dono?" I said more calmly.

Chikane-dono nodded. "If it was possible for the column to pray, I should be able to create the great bow again. Undoubtedly, that would give away our presence, but it would also give us a chance to fight on our terms. Hopefully, I could destroy it in one shot again."

"And if you missed?" Uchito-sama said. "We would be in great danger!"

"Himeko-dono would still be able to fight," Chikane-dono said. "She should be able to hold it off long enough for me to recover. But in any case, I wouldn't miss."

"That technique is very dangerous," I said. "Will you be okay?"

Chikane-dono nodded. "I should be better at it this time. Please leave it to me, Himeko-dono."

I closed my eyes, considering. Even if Uchito-sama hasn't realised, I know well Chikane-dono's real reason. By turning the enemy back here and now, this is the best way to protect the castle. But it's true that a clash with this enemy is inevitable before long, and fighting with a concrete plan of attack may be for the best. No, this is the first time we've had such a chance. If we really could cripple it with one shot, that would give us precious time to reach the ritual site. I opened my eyes and nodded. "Very well. I understand. This time I will be able to support you with my powers, too."

Uchito-sama nodded. "Fine. I'll order the message passed along the line. Ame No Murakumo be with us."

"He is always with us," we said together.

It took longer than we'd hoped to get everyone ready. Apparently, everyone had been shaken by the demon's presence. But when we began, the bow took shape and grew fast. Whether that was the desperation of the prayers or Chikane-dono's growing skill and power or my own golden light woven deep inside the construct, I'm not sure, but it was everything we could hope for. As we felt the presence turn about, racing back towards it, it had grown into a towering column of light, bound by a smooth, powerful ring of fiery energy. Chikane-dono gritted her teeth in concentration, her face and arms still torn up by the radiance as it crumpled everything around it. "I'm almost ready."

"Here it comes," I said, releasing all of my aura and turning my head to see the demon approach. "In one shot, Chikane-dono. We believe in you."

"Yes."

I looked up, feeling the malignant presence focus on us. This was all as we planned, so why was I feeling apprehensive? My eyes snapped open suddenly. What was this- golden-yellow force, there and here, all around us? As if mortal eyes were staring at us-

"My, my. That's quite a weapon you have there."

I spun, drawing my sword and staring at the figure that had stepped out of thin air in the middle of the forest. Dark hair fell to the shoulders across a muscular, kimono-clad back. He raised his right hand, clad in a dark metal gauntlet, and struck before either of us could react, smashing into the overwhelming power of the great bow. It exploded in Chikane-dono's hands. Not good! With that radius- I broke for it, concentrating my power into my sword to disperse the explosion as best I could.

It was gone before I was there, absorbed harmlessly by another punch from those gloves. Chikane-dono collapsed to the floor, gasping for breath. I stopped short as the Orochi Disciple looked back over his shoulder, blue eyes radiating an overwhelming evil presence. "It's dangerous to use that around mere civilians. In any case, let's try and settle this cleanly."

"Who are you?" I demanded, stalling for a time while I brought my sword to guard and gathered as much of my energy as I could. I was still tired from supporting Chikane-dono. How could things have turned out like this?"

"Sorry, sorry." The Orochi disciple turned to face me, lowering his gauntleted arms. A strip of white cloth was tied across his forehead. "I'm Rishou, Rishou Arai. Orochi's Seventh Neck, and the master of Take no Yamikazuchi. You are the Solar Priestess, no? Himeko Ogami?"

I simply nodded, still gathering power. If I can defeat him here and now, I should have more chance against the dark god. But I'll wait for as long as I can, though he could attack at any time…

"This may sound unusual, but I'm not in favour of unnecessary violence," Rishou said calmly. He gazed at me with a piercing intensity. "I've ordered Take no Yamikazuchi not to attack. But since it's an impatient god, I will have to be brief. You priestesses are co-dependant, right? So if I kill only one of you, leaving the other alive is fine, isn't it?"

"We don't intend to die," I said firmly. Inwardly, I was confused. Was this an Orochi trick? They're disciples of the ending world, there's no meaning in them showing mercy.

"I know, but this can't be helped," Rishou said, widening his stance and raising both his gauntlets. "It is necessary. I challenge you to a fair fight to the death, using all of our power."

I narrowed my eyes, feeling Ame No Murakumo's blessing flow through me. Chikane-dono had eliminated a disciple while she was wounded. I should be able to deal with this. "I accept, as a priestess of the sword god. I will kill you here."

"I return those words to you."

I stepped forwards, springing off my back foot and beginning to charge. Within a moment, he had reached me, his right fist thrown back for a punch. My eyes widened as I desperately blocked, forcing more golden light into the blade. Green light exploded from his weapon, cutting me across my body and throwing me violently back into a tree. Just blocking won't work! I ducked desperately as he rushed in, barely avoiding his second blow and rolling aside. The tree exploded, falling down behind me. I slashed at his feet but he jumped deftly back, diving towards me. I rolled aside again, springing away and bringing my sword up as I moved back. He flipped up and charged me head-on, sending a rapid-fire barrage towards my chest from both sides. I gritted my teeth, trying to follow his incredibly fast attacks with my eyes as I dodged and weaved, barely keeping my body out of reach. His range is low, but his speed compensates and the rapidity and power of his blows is incredible. I slashed towards his face but he batted my attack aside as if it was nothing, taking the chance to throw a punch towards my open chest. I jumped back, barely escaping, only to find my back slamming into a tree again. I desperately raised my sword again, heart thundering in my chest. He began his charge.

Uchito-sama charged him from the side, sword slashing down. Rishou turned the blade almost idly and batted him aside, throwing him down instantly. Other warriors of the Himemiya attacked from all sides. I took the chance to drive my sword into the ground and draw my bow, gathering energy. Rishou blurred between targets, disarming them and knocking them down without ever inflicting a lethal blow. "Leave me," he shouted. "I fight her only." He turned towards me, raising his gloves again.

I let fly. His eyes widened as a blazing arrow shooting straight towards his chest. He tried to dodge too late, ending up engulfed in a violent magical explosion. I breathed out, sweat pouring down my face.

He stood as the smoke cleared, lowering his gloves. His face was blackened and cut, but his eyes still radiated the same killing intensity. "I couldn't fully block even with both gauntlets," he said, shaking his hands out. "As expected of the Priestess of the Sun. But-"

He was cut off as a sword plunged through his chest from behind.


	5. Chapter 5

**First Light: Part 5**

Merry Christmas, if you're interested in all that.

And a point I'm open on- this chapter gives the girls some new weapons in their arsenal. Should I continue to diversify their moves, having them become stylistically distinct in their fighting, have them teach each other what they've learned and converge again, or just stop with new techniques for now?

**

* * *

**_And they were brought before Ame No Murakumo again, and the God spoke. "I am your sun and I am your moon. I will teach you, and you will teach your peoples, and my divine blessing will flow through you and give you the power of the gods. Together you must go, between the mountains of the earth and the rivers that mirror the heavens. Travel for thirteen days and thirteen nights, then pray to me under the full moon and face the first light of dawn. There you will see Mahoroba, the land I promised you. Go forth there; your second sons can till the land and tame the rivers and forests and make of all you see what you will, for you are those I have chosen. But remember that you are swordsmen, and I am a sword god. It is your strength I shall witness; I will always watch over you."_

* * *

I grimaced, holding my torn hands tight about my sword. Blood began to drip down the blade. "I have you."

"This was a duel," the Orochi hissed, sounding disbelieving.

"This isn't a game," I said, twisting the blade. He grunted in pain. "It's a desperate war."

Himeko-dono threw herself forwards, pulling her sword from the ground and charging. "As if we'd hold back!"

He _shifted _just before her sword struck, disappearing into thin air. My sword, covered in blood, fell to the ground and I gasped for breath, my knees folding under me. I shook my sword free of blood, purifying it with a wave of light, then sheathed it unsteadily. I wiped my sweaty brow. "That was… close…"

"You saved me. I don't have any confidence in what would have happened if you hadn't been able to do that." Himeko-dono knelt before me, putting her hands on my shoulders and smiling wanly. "Though you've forced yourself too much again."

"Wait!" I said hurriedly, pushing her hand away and looking up. "The battle's not over yet. Take no Yamikazuchi's still up there, right?"

Himeko-dono looked up, frowning. "It's flying upwards. Whether that's to retreat or attack, I don't know…"

"I could try the bow again," I suggested dubiously. "Now that we've killed him, there's nothing that's going to appear out of nowhere and punch me over."

"You're in no fit state to use it," Himeko-dono said. "If I used it and missed, we wouldn't have anything left. I'll just protect this place until you've recovered. Concentrate on regaining your strength."

"I understand." I closed my eyes, doing my best to regain my energy. It's a strange relationship, the mark and us. The blessing heals our wounds. The blessing wounds us. Undoubtedly, the limitation holding us back now is the shortcomings of our bodies, not Ame No Murakumo's power in us. Is there any way to overcome that limitation and seek a higher form of strength? Or is this as far as any human can come, even with the divine blessing coursing through us? I don't know.

"They're strong."

I opened my eyes, blinking in surprise. "Uchito-sama."

"Am I breaking your concentration?" Uchito-sama asked quietly. "There are things I should be doing, as well."

"No, it's fine," I said, returning my attention to the sky.

"I thought it might have been possible to do something," Uchito-sama said. "You'd been thrown down, and Himeko-sama was in a difficult situation. But the difference between us and the Orochi Disciples isn't bridgeable, after all."

"The mark works differently for us," I said distantly. "For them, as well, I assume. It's best if you don't try to fight them from now on. That one behaved strangely, but I doubt the others would be kind enough to use non-lethal attacks on you again."

"I understand." Uchito-sama bowed his head and closed his eyes. "What is the plan? Is there anything we can do?"

"Right now, we're simply observing," I said. "In any case, it's best if you don't worry about anything but protecting the march. Letting us fight without having to look back is all you can do right now."

"I understand. I will attend to it, Chikane-sama."

"Please do." I frowned as he glanced at me for a second before standing and walking away, the other warriors following him. Even now, I have no idea what is going on in his mind. That distance between us hasn't changed at all.

After a few minutes, Himeko-dono returned, sighing softly. "Take no Yamikazuchi has retreated… if that is the right word. It is moving towards the castle again. I don't know why."

"We're here, aren't we?" I said, confused. "And we're the targets. What meaning is there in attacking the castle under this circumstances?"

"I don't know. Perhaps it intends to destroy the castle then return before we can get moving again." Himeko knelt before me, placing her hands on my shoulders. "That may even be possible. Right now we need to put everything in getting you back on your feet."

"I'm almost healed anyway," I said patiently. "I just need to rest a little, that's all."

"Me too. Even so, stay still, okay?" Himeko released her aura, letting a gentle trickle of light flow down my body. "I'm not sure, but I think the result of combining our blessings is greater than the sum of its parts."

"Is that so?" I looked at her face, very close to mine, and found myself slightly threatened, somehow. It was a peculiar feeling. "I've worked out that my body is what's stopping me in battle, not the mark," I said to cover myself, looking away. "It's the opposite of my time before I gained the true mark. I can't think of a way to stop that."

"Maybe there isn't one. But we're still adapting. I'm sure we can get stronger." Himeko stood, offering me her hand. "If it's possible to fight using only reasonable attacks, I'm sure we could do so indefinitely. The problem is that we can't win like that against our current enemies."

I stood, brushing my rough robes off. "I'll think about it. There has to be a way."

Himeko-dono smiled. "That's the spirit expected of us."

I walked towards the middle of the column again. "What about the Orochi's abilities? His ability to appear and reappear at will was beyond my expectations."

"Just a little," Himeko-dono said. "But I'm sure it has limitations. He wasn't using it during the flow of combat. Whether it lags in activation, or only works over long distances, or takes a lot of energy… I'm not sure."

"I think it should be possible to copy it," I said. "The second time, I almost saw it. Any of their attacks so far I've been able to see three times, I can always read them. From there, it's just a matter of time."

Himeko-dono giggled. "You've changed a lot, these past few days."

"Have I?" I said, raising my eyebrows. "Only a little, I think."

"No, I a lot. Before you were very deferent and doubtful. You only talked about doing everything you can. Now you're forceful enough to make strong declarations like that." Himeko-dono looked sidelong at me, her expression playful. "Of course, I don't think that's a bad change."

"You're mocking me again," I said wanly.

"I'm always serious," Himeko-dono said, not very convincingly. "It worries me that you have such a light-hearted image of me."

"That's not what I mean," I said, feeling frustrated.

"It can't be helped." Himeko-dono dropped the subject with a graceful smile. "My feelings are the same as yours, though. Just like you, I can almost see that… golden place. If another Orochi uses that ability, we should be more prepared this time. I'm more worried about his speed and power. We can't rely on him being an exceptional individual."

"Is it possible he survived?" I asked doubtfully.

"You stabbed him through the chest," Himeko-dono said. "It's impossible to survive a blow like that."

"Impossible for a human. I'm sure I pierced his heart, but I've survived something almost as bad." We stopped in the middle of the path, refugees watching us from all sides. I'd already learned to block out the gazes when I wasn't paying attention to other people. "Isn't it worth thinking about? Take no Yamikazuchi wouldn't be merciful on its own."

"When you survived, you had my help, and it was a very close matter," Himeko-dono noted. "But I suppose it's possible. I can't say I welcome the prospect."

"I have an idea," I said carefully. "Depending on whether this works, and how much time we have left… I may be able to track his high-speed movements. Even when he leaves my line of sight. Could you-"

"Take him down using that? Of course. Don't think you were the only one with something planned." Himeko-dono smiled. "If he comes, things will be different. We change and grow. That's always been Ame No Murakumo's way."

"Just as long as we don't regret letting him escape, if he's done that, and doing a little changing and growing himself," I said cynically. "We haven't even seen Take no Yamikazuchi's attacks. We haven't dealt with Hi no Ashinazuchi, either."

"Now that is worrying rather more than we can afford," Himeko-dono said, smirking. "We should go up and down the column and reassure people. Even I was intimidated by that monstrous presence."

"Together?" I asked hopefully.

"We've cover more ground if we split up. I'll take care of the left side, okay?" Himeko-dono smiled, waving at me as she walked away. "Just a few words to remind them they are alive."

"Easy for you to say," I said, looking around awkwardly. Himeko-dono acts as if she's born to all these things. Perhaps she is. To me, peasants are just distant existences who revere you and pay rent. Undoubtedly, they are valued and must be protected, but that means administrating responsibly and keeping the enemy back. Soldiers are closer, but in both cases, it's still almost the same thing. A distant way of living, to be dealt with as an abstract cause and an aggregate problem.

Looking around at these dirty, haggard, tired and scared faces, that seems like a rather inadequate approach.

I toyed with my aura as I walked towards the nearest group, trying to create what I'd visualised. What I needed was a circle. But nothing happened until I gritted my teeth, threads of light beginning to pour uselessly from my body. That wasn't helpful at all. When I think about it, I've only been using the blessing in large and violent ways. Another kind of shortcoming, on a day seemingly full of them.

"Chikane-sama." The family bowed deeply, looking at the ground.

"Good night," I said awkwardly, momentarily trying to concentrate on the mark and the conversation at once. I quickly gave that up. "Please don't worry. There isn't any danger, since we'll take care of all the enemies."

"Thank you, Chikane-sama."

I frowned slightly. This didn't feel very right. More like gathering another kind of homage than reassuring them. Looking back over my shoulder, Himeko-dono already seemed to be laughing about something. And that approach was impossible, as well.

Something occurred, though. I looked back to them. "Did you pray for me?"

"Of course, Chikane-sama. The shadow is gone now."

"Yes." I frowned uneasily. "Most likely, it will be back. I'm relying on everyone's power. Please continue to pray, when you can. I'll fight with all my power, but it won't be an easy battle."

"We will support you from the bottom of our hearts. Please win, Chikane-sama!"

"I will." I smiled awkwardly. Undoubtedly, Himeko-dono would touch his shoulder, or do something else in that sincerely spontaneous way of hers… but I'm not Himeko-dono. "Good night."

"Good night, Chikane-sama."

I walked on to the next group, biting my lip. Yes, even if this is tiring and hard, this is also something I must do. What I do by rushing in only has meaning because of these people I'm fighting for. If they're just a cause to me, that's still enough to protect them. If I can just remember them, then I will remember why I can't afford to lose.

* * *

It took half an hour to get the column marching again. Chikane-dono stayed by my side, working on something silently. For the first hour, she gave me a headache with erratic circles of light, but they eventually tuned out into nothing. For my part, I forced my aura into my sword, my bow, my arrows, other weapons, everything I could find and think of. Feeling the shape. Remembering the shape. Several hours later, we stopped for the rest of the night and slept while the warriors kept watch. At some point, Take no Yamikazuchi returned and patrolled over the forest in great, uncoordinated sweeps. We were up for half an hour, waiting for any sign of attack, before returning to an uneasy sleep. We marched again with the first light of dawn, heading towards the edge of the forest. It wasn't possible to move beyond without giving our position away. We didn't have any other option, though. Waiting and losing time while more of the Orochi moved towards us across the country would be worse than being forced to confront Take no Yamikazuchi. That's what we decided.

And now this. The demon god flew straight for us, and we gathered all our power in preparation for battle. But it spiralled downwards without making a move, forcing us to a halt, before landing at the head of the column. There it squatted, glaring and cowing the march with its presence alone. We pushed to the front, closely followed by Uchito-sama and the other believers.

Rishou Arai sat on a rock at the monster's feet, his gauntleted hands on his knees as he looked at us. "Hi."

"So you really are still alive," I said, narrowing my eyes. "You're certainly resilient."

"Rather than you making a mistake, as far as I can tell you can't kill us. Not unless you hit this." Arai pulled up his bandanna, revealing a vivid square purple mark, radiating a heavy malignant light. "The First says this is our only weakness, and never to reveal it to the enemy. I'm telling you mine clearly, since I know yours is on your chest and Chikane Himemiya's mark is on the small of her back. Judging by where that power radiates from, I'm not wrong."

"What do you want?" I asked. "If you just intend to fight, we should finish this now. We're ready."

Arai sighed. "So unreasonable. I just want to talk right now. Unlike you, I'm not going to attack anyone from behind, or take hostages using Take no Yamikazuchi's power to threaten you. You know, we're not so different. We just believe in different things. I sincerely think we can end this without killing each other, if only we talk about that. About everything."

"Perhaps I didn't say it clearly last time," Chikane-dono said. "This isn't a game to us, and we aren't playing around. We're just going to seriously fight you with the intent to kill, that's all. There's nothing to talk about."

"I'm also deadly serious," Arai said coldly. His aura expanded outwards, a heavy and overbearing presence dripping malice.

"There's a dissonance between your words and your nature," I said, stepping forwards and doing my best to ignore the pressure. "However you dress it up, you're an Orochi Disciple pledged to destroy the world. You intend to kill everyone, not just us. There's no need to play around with that."

"Don't use overly strong words. What do you really know about us Orochi? What Ame No Murakumo told you? Don't make me laugh." Arai pushed himself up, standing on the rock and looking down at us. "We're enemies, and I don't mind you conducting yourself based on that. But don't generalise about us, and don't pretend to know things about our intentions that you don't. We Heads are different, though, from what you think we are."

"The number of people you Orochi have killed is the only truth we need," Chikane-dono said. "Are you stalling while others arrive? Distracting our attention? Gathering power? You should be more honest."

"_That _is what I fight. Such a hateful and suspicious mindset. I'm not responsible for the other Heads. You aren't responsible for the sins of your father, or your brother, or the woman you call you mother." Arai narrowed his eyes. "This world is trapped in an imperfect cycle, the hell of war that doesn't end. Successions of sins, accusations, sins and regrets without ceasing. Ame No Murakumo represents everything wrong with that world. You glorify the madness and dignify it in the name of divinity and pride. Your philosophy of swords understands clearly how man is made a tool to cut and be cut by war, but you embrace it as a perverse duty. Your exalted warmongering founder, your killer who lived only for strength, both of your families embrace the perversity of this world! For that reason, you were chosen. Isn't it a bitter prize?"

"This world doesn't change for your convenience or your values," I shot back. "There's heaven and earth, the stars and the sun and the moon over us, the ground beneath our feet, these things are as they are. And war is. We only want to live peacefully here in Mahoroba, but the world is wide and dangerous. Existence, life itself, these things aren't so casual you can simply live without struggling. You struggle to protect yourself. That's why our power exists!"

"The same, again. You, you who stand in heaven under Ame No Murakumo's wings, you accept the world as it is, as if it is inviolate and unquestionable. I'm not so complacent." Arai spread his arms, narrowing his eyes. "I can change this world. To save this world, it is necessary to destroy it. From that fire and storm shall come a new world. A world shaped by the Heads of the Orochi. I wish for that world to be a world of eternal, undying peace. It is possible. It can be realised, if only someone _dares_."

"Sacrificing the world makes the end meaningless by default," Chikane-dono said firmly. "How many people do you intend to kill with your hubris?"

"Consider the scale! The glory! A transitory suffering now to usher in ten thousand years of peace. A sacrifice. Your religion understands the value of sacrifices all too well." Arai kicked off the rock, landing just in front of us. "With your power, it's possible. Join me and I can overthrow the other Orochi Heads without difficulty. You already stand in heaven, so accept the profane duty of questioning the very nature of this world. Know that your marks, your power, that is your own. Know that everything is, not for good reason, but for itself, written darkly and heavy with malice. What world do you see through those eyes?"

"A world without you," Chikane-dono said as we both drew our swords and slashed towards him.

"That's all," I said, lowering my blade. "We know our place."

Arai sighed as he slid out of range, unharmed. "I had feared you wouldn't understand. One more thing, then. You can't defeat Take no Yamikazuchi and I here. Even if you get closer to the ritual site, you'll only come across the Third and Hi no Ashinazuchi. They're a lot less nice than I am. Even without that, there are four Orochi you haven't defeated including the First… who could kill you both by himself, without using Take no Yasukunazuchi. I'm not saying this to demoralise you, or to prove a point. It's just that _you can't win_. Go back to the castle. I haven't totally destroyed it. Just sit out the end of days there. It's for the best."

"I'm touched, but we can't give up here," I said, raising my sword and gripping it with both hands.

"We don't anything until we've given our lives trying!" Chikane-dono said.

"Yes, yes." Arai stood, raising his arms. "Please die for a better world."

I saw him clearly as he stepped backwards into the golden-yellow world, rippling around him as it swallowed him whole. My sword swung round, blocking his fist as it materialised several inches from my chest. Chikane-dono's sword was thrown back over her head, protecting her back from his other hand. I threw my left hand up as he stared at us in disbelief, golden light racing down my arm and forming an ethereal dagger. I stabbed towards his face. He kicked backwards at high speed, barely escaping our swords. I reversed the dagger and threw it at his face, running sideways while Chikane-dono charged headlong at him. Arai blocked my dagger with his glove, blowing it apart then shifting his stance to rain blows at Chikane's chest. She pulled her sheath from her sash, holding it in her off-hand and wrapping it in her aura as they traded five blisteringly fast attacks. I grounded my feet and broadened my stance, raising my sword and pointing it straight forwards with both hands. Golden light raced down its length. He leapt sideways, throwing a blow towards the side of her head. She barely blocked with her sheath, staggering sideways from the force of the attack.

I aimed towards his head, exhaling violently. The golden light exploded from the blade, lengthening and forming a hazy, crackling line of force plunging straight towards his face. He ducked back urgently, the blade sinking into his cheek and drawing blood. He rolled and kicked away just before I slashed, escaping as I let the blade collapse. My breath came fast. No, not yet. It needed to be faster. And it should be more powerful than this, as well.

We both exploded into motion, rushing towards him from both sides. Fighting us both at full power head-on will only ever be suicide.

Take no Yasukunazuchi roared above us, thunderously slamming its palms together and pulling them apart. A giant green sphere of light formed, crashing into the ground before us. Chikane and I leapt ten meters backwards as the ground around the attack disintegrated, racing upwards and dissolving into thin air. Arai landed by the demon's feet, leaping up onto its waiting palm. It held up its other palm, pointing it straight at us.

My eyes met Chikane's, a message flying between us without words. _Now. _

We both ran straight forwards at top speed, our hair whipping out behind us. Green light rushed towards us and we cut through it without slowing, absorbing the energy with ease and crashing out the other side just as the demon leapt upwards. We followed smoothly; driving our swords into its legs and planting our feet on them as it rushed up into the sky. I pulled an arrow from my quiver, driving it into the mottled dark skin and throwing myself up to its shoulder blades. Chikane-dono appeared opposite me, her own blade raised, while Arai looked between us. "Arrogance is a sin," I advised cheerfully.

Arai narrowed his eyes. "That's my line. Take no Yamikazuchi!"

He grabbed onto its massive horns with both hands as the creature sped upwards then began to dive. I drove my sword into its shoulder, holding on with both hands and screaming as my legs flew out beneath me. Arai pointed the palm of one of his gauntlets at me, green light forming there. I raised my left hand just in time, forming a golden sword and cutting through the attack. A moment later I gritted my teeth. It should be possible, but it'd be dangerous. I didn't have time for doubt. I threw the sword at Arai, forcing him to block and destroy it, then raised my left hand. Golden light exploded from my chest, pouring down my hand and shooting into the air. It crashed down in the form of dozens of shimmering golden sword, impaled in the monster's back. It screamed in pain. Arai looked straight at me and kicked off the horn, flying straight towards my face.

I forcibly created another golden sword, desperately blocking his first strike. Unlike us, even if he falls, he can teleport back. He span deftly, green light wrapped round his gauntlet as he prepared for a second, decisive blow. "Chikane!"

Chikane-dono leapt in from behind, landing on one of my golden swords and stabbing towards his back. He disappeared just in time, landing back on the horn and panting for breath. "Thanks for the assistance," Chikane-dono said, dropping and grabbing the hilt as the demon turned in mid-air again. "I'll fight the Disciple."

"I'll take down Take no Yamikazuchi." I smiled. "Just like before." I raised my left hand, drawing on all my power and releasing it one burst. The swords solidified into metal, a score of copies of Uchito-sama's weapon.

Chikane-dono turned into Arai's shot with her sword, cutting through it. She leapt towards him. I flew towards the demon's face.

* * *

I clashed with the Orochi in mid-air, pouring all my power into my sword and sheath and crossing them into the attack. Even with that, I was thrown back slightly, spinning in mid-air and landing on one of Himeko's swords. I slid my sheath back into my sash, kneeling and gripping the hilt as the demon screamed and thrashed. I looked across the vast space of the demon's back, meeting the Disciple's eyes. Himeko-dono has created something amazing. Compared to that, I don't have anything so spectacular. Arai took a stance, preparing for me. I closed my eyes.

I can only trust in what I am able to do.

Dozens of imperceptible ripples emerged from my body, travelling outwards in every direction. They mapped themselves in my mind, conveying the battered, bleeding surface of Take no Yamikazuchi's back in all directions. The leathery wings, the curled horns, the spots of fur on its head, everything. Even the slight expression of disbelief on Arai's face. I could see it all. This was another form of Ame No Murakumo's power.

He leapt straight towards me. I felt the ripples distort as he closed, incredibly fast. I leapt backwards, aiming for another sword I could see three meters back. In that second he landed and kicked off, passing me and pushing himself straight for my flank. I thrust sideways, blocking with the hilt of my sword then kicking back, flying out of the reach of his other hand just in time. The ripples shifted as he jumped off again before I'd landed, flying for my chest. Eyes still closed, I lashed out with my sword wrapped in silver light, barely blocking both attacks. The third smashed hard into my, breaking my guard open and sending me flying backwards. I flipped in mid-air as the monster thrashed again, catching the hilt of another sword and holding on tight. Arai grabbed my sword with his right hand, dragging it clear then slamming his fist straight into my arm. I let go involuntarily, flying backwards and slashing my sword into the demon's back to slow myself.

My left arm was numb. It had probably been broken into pieces. But my eyes snapped open, blazing with determination. His strength is hard to deal with one-on-one even using this technique. But breaking an arm is a small trade for mastering it, and I can see him clearly now.

He struck at me with both hands. I twisted my body between the blows, driving my hilt into his chest and sending him flying backwards. I pulled my sword from the monster's back as Arai landed, holding his gaze.

That was not just a momentary reverse.

Arai raised his palms, racing towards me while shooting blasts of green light. I slashed through them all with deft, efficient strikes, jumping gently sideways as he threw several punches and landing on the monster's back. The ripples flickered. My eyes focused on his fists as he turned and rained down blows on me, trying to stifle me with the sheer weight of his punches. I dodged rapidly backwards, stepping deftly between each blow using the minimum necessary amount of movement. This way, I can overcome that overwhelming speed. I blocked another strike with my sword extended at its point. He took the chance to grab my blade, thrusting towards my face with the other hand. I jinked sideways, using my sword to throw him off-balance then pull three, bouncing backwards again. He tried to flank me but I turned effortlessly, continuing to dodge. Almost. I could almost see it. He switched to powerful, explosive blows, forcing me to speed up my dodges and mixing up with short-range blasts. I read each move effortlessly. It was coming. He threw a powerful punch. I hit his gauntlet with the side of my blade, turning the attack aside. It barely brushed past my face, rippling as it went.

Ripples.

He stepped forwards, slamming his palm towards my face. I sidestepped then slashed out, cutting him from hip to shoulder.

Arai pulled back too late, blood splashing upwards into the air as he screamed in pain. I charged forwards, sword slashing towards his forehead. He disappeared in an instant, leaving only the blood dripping from my blade.

Sweat ran down my face as I panted for breath, my sword slipping downwards in my grip. Constantly using my divine blessing for the ripples, and the concentration required to use them and my sight at once… if there's a way to overcome the limits of this body, I'm not there yet. But I forced myself up, running across the monster's shoulders and driving my sword into the top of its face. A dozen swords were there, piercing its eyes and mouth. Looking sideways as I slid down the side of its neck, scores more had been thrust into the palms of its hands and driven into its chest. My blade drew blood as I descended to Himeko-dono, twisting my sword and suspending myself in mid-air. Sweat and blood dripped down her face as she stood on two more swords, holding onto a third with her hand and raising her solar sword upwards. I tried to reach out for her shoulder with my left hand, forgetting momentarily. It didn't move at all, but agonising pain did lance up my arm and into my shoulder.

Himeko just smiled at me, then looked upwards, her expression determined. Her divine mark radiated a scorching hot light that burned everything it touched as her sword seemingly extended, a line of golden metal punching through the demon's face and out the other side.

It screamed its last, falling to earth and bringing us with it. We leapt clear just in time; barely avoiding being crushed under its enormous weight as it cratered the ground, thrashed once, then began to dissolve. My legs folded under me. My sword clattered from my suddenly nerveless right hands. Stripped of its armour of my adrenaline, my left arm blazed with agonisingly hot bolts of pain. Biting back a scream into small, violent exclamations, I looked down enviously at an unconscious Himeko before I, too, passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

**First Light: Part 6**

Shifting alliances! Overwhelming odds! Insanely overpowered villains! Unresolved sexual tension! Okay, not so much on the last, but I'll work on it, I promise...

I'm having great fun seeing how many anime-action cliches I can get into one story. This chapter hits standing-on-the-enemy's-sword, the Worf Effect and the guy who stands there and punks you without moving. Enjoy.

**

* * *

**_"Evil will come. Evil always comes. Grow strong. If your blood descendants are still alive one hundred years hence, I will give those chosen by me all of my power to fight the darkness that will rise at that time. In return, they will give themselves utterly to me, my servants, and I will make them the swords used to bring my majesty down to earth. You will not see me again, before such a thing has come to pass. But remember well that I always watch over you. You are my chosen people."_

_So it was said, so it was so. The Ogami took root in the mountains, the Himemiya on the plains, and though there were many ways there was always peace between them, the eternal houses of the sun and moon._

_Then evil came._

* * *

Why? Why am I seeing these things?

That I don't know.

At length, I woke.

"It's pleasant to be able to reverse the situation I'm used to," Chikane-dono said, looking down across at me.

I raised my head slightly, groaning. I was lying on rough white cloth lashed between two branches and carried by soldiers of the Himemiya. "How long as it been?"

"I don't know. Several hours." Chikane-dono appeared to be in the same position. Her arm was tightly bound to her chest. Silver light played around it. "Uchito-sama decided to chance making a move like this, rather than waiting while we recovered."

"A sensible decision," I said, looking back at the sky and blinking exhaustedly. I was a lot better than before, I knew, but it had been a horribly tiring battle. "We'll be at the ritual site by the end of the day, I take it?"

"Hopefully," Chikane-dono said. "We'll need to stop and rest. This column doesn't move fast."

"And there we'll have to defeat an Orochi Disciple and Hi no Ashinazuchi," I said. I placed the palm of my right hand on my forehead, closing my eyes. My head swam with images of my temple's destruction, and Ogami-sensei riding to his death against the dark god. "I will avenge the Ogami for what he wrought on them. Undoubtedly."

"I will continue to lend you my power. The Ogami are still our dearest cousins." Chikane-dono looked away. "Please forgive me, Himeko-dono. I was not able to kill that man, Rishou Arai. But now I am confident that if he comes before me again, I will be able to destroy him."

"More strong words. I like you when you sound that way." I looked up at the clouds above, ignoring the discomfort of being carried over muddy ground. "We've become strong, haven't we? Much stronger than before."

"Yes, Himeko-dono. Your new power is terrifying."

"I know you've also achieved something amazing," I said softly. "There's no need for modesty. But even so, we're not even halfway there. This is truly a difficult war."

"We won't falter or turn away," Chikane-dono said. "That is Ame No Murakumo's way, isn't it? Life is never easy, and for that reason it is worth living."

"Yes, this is our way." I looked up at the sky, feeling so heavy. A god of swords and war… I've fought many battles for that cause. I've never questioned the blood and the sacrifice. My faith is pure. Only here and now, I feel the overwhelming pressure of this place. We cannot afford to lose; it's no longer merely a matter of our own lives. That's a very heavy weight to bear.

But it's also made me more alive than ever before. I can dare to say it now. I can't afford to die.

Eventually, I was strong enough to walk, and then I helped Chikane-dono heal her arm. Then we walked together again, just as things should be.

"Can I ask something?" Chikane-dono asked suddenly.

"Go ahead," I said patiently, a little curious. Normally, Chikane-dono only ever speaks freely about the battles we fight.

"What was your life like, before the mark awakened a few days ago?"

"What was it like?" I said, frowning slightly. "That's a rather general question…"

"As the heir apparent," Chikane-dono said, looking down quietly. "I'm only curious because I suspect my life was different, and Shuu-sama remained an incredibly distant person to me. Though we had the same blood and breathed the same air… head and branch is life and death, you know that now."

I winced slightly at that, trying to deflect as best I could. Casting her mind back to her mother would only fill her with dark feelings again. "How would I say it? I wasn't raised very differently from anyone else. We all trained together and ate together, sharing the same manner of the existence. The Ogami are not a noble family, they never have been. That kind of divide from other people never literally existed for me."

"That's difficult to imagine," Chikane-dono said quietly. "The difference of blood and status is how we've always arranged our lives."

"Well, even though we're cousins, our families have always had different ways," I said diplomatically. "But it's only in a literal sense that barrier didn't exist. My unspoken reality… was that barrier. Everything came easily for me. I only ever lost to the adults, not my peers. It was an open secret that I was special, and strong elders protected me when we went into battle." I looked at her, smiling wanly. "In that respect, we aren't so different from the Himemiya. I'm sure Shuu-sama also felt that pressure and sense of loneliness."

"For good order, Ame No Murakumo's order, he lived above me," Chikane-dono said. "I accepted that without question. That was easier for me. At that time, I knew my place, my strength, and my orders." She looked at me. "You're used to your place, so perhaps you wouldn't understand. I've been trapped and I've been freed… standing in this place I was never supposed to stand, seeing things I wasn't supposed to see, it means I have to question everything. Just like that man said."

I smiled at her. "That may be a blessing from heaven. For my part, I don't have any clarity like that. I'm so young, just accepting the assumptions of our past. But there's one thing I know. I'm glad you're here with me now. I'm not lonely at me."

Chikane-dono looked away, her face uncertain. "It should have been Shuu-sama. I haven't forgotten that, even now."

"What is, is," I said simply. "That's also a kind of clarity."

"Chikane-sama, Himeko-sama." Uchito-sama approached us from ahead, bowing his head briefly. "The scouts are ahead. They've confirmed the position of the enemy, Hi no Ashinazuchi. It is guarding the base of the ritual site."

"That was dangerous," I said quietly. "Horses can't outrun it, even though that monster looks like that."

"We can't march blind. This is the duty of the Himemiya," Uchito-sama said. "There hasn't been any sign of other demons. What are your orders, Himeko-sama?"

"Shall we go on ahead?" Chikane-sama suggested lightly.

"Though there's a danger attached to that," I said, closing my eyes. "We'll wait until the column is within an hour's march of the ritual site, then go on ahead on our horses and defeat Hi no Ashinazuchi. That should minimise the danger the column is exposed to."

"What if our enemies reinforce the ritual site?" Chikane-dono asked. "It's obvious to them that we must try and force that location. If we've confirmed the ogre is alone, isn't it best to strike now and kill it before the situation changes?"

"It's been a few days already," I said. "Besides which, the last location they confirmed of us was with this column. They may strike here again. I know it's a risk, but we have to protect the column above all else."

"If we can't take the ritual site, everyone is finished anyway," Chikane-dono warned. "But, even so, I will support that view. Necessary sacrifices… I'm not fond of that kind of fighting."

"Then let it be so," I said, trying to ignore Chikane-dono's barb.

Uchito-sama bowed his head, apparently unfazed. "It shall be so. The scouts will go out again and search for a sign of the other gods. That way, we should have some warning."

"Very good. Go." I watched as he turned and walked back. "It's heavy, isn't it? This responsibility."

"Heavy on your shoulders," Chikane-dono said. "There are others for whom it comes more lightly."

I sighed, glancing across at her. "Is there any way I can convince you to forgive Uchito-sama?"

"I'm sorry," Chikane-dono said, looking at me. "That alone is mine alone. I will give you everything else."

"It's fine." I sighed. "But this is a time of dying. There shouldn't be any regrets."

"That's the problem," Chikane-dono said darkly. "He has none."

I looked at her for a long moment, then looked down. "Very well. Let's mount our horses, shall we?"

Chikane-dono nodded. When we had done so, we rode and spoke of other things.

"I'm worried about the other Orochi," Chikane-dono said.

"That's a rather rational concern," I teased, stroking Estelle's mane.

"Not simply that they are. Where are they? And why?" Chikane-dono closed her eyes. "The most rational and effective way to eliminate us would be for all eight to attack at once. We wouldn't be able to withstand that as we are now, forget when our marks had just awakened. So… why? Why are they letting us fight them one at a time? It makes no sense."

I frowned. "I don't like questioning blessings, but you're right that we should think about it. If we miss the cause for that condition, when it changes without us noticing we could be finished. What I know is what the Seventh mentioned. He planned to kill off the other Orochi to realise his world. If they're all the same, there's no wonder that they don't closely co-operate."

"Perhaps," Chikane-dono said cautiously. "But even then, one would imagine our corpses come first. If they had another aim, another priority…"

"What other aim could they have?" I asked curiously. "They're still going to destroy the world, whether they rebuild it or not."

"There isn't anything much in this world but us who could stand in their way," Chikane-dono said. "Other parts of Japan have their own Gods, but how many of them have a power like Ame No Murakumo's blessing? It wouldn't be difficult for the Orochi to conquer many things."

"That's possible," I said. "No, probable. And if I'm allowed to be callous, that would be to our advantage. The more time they waste, the more time we have… once we summon Ame No Murakumo we will be able to sweep them for the world."

"Yes." Chikane-dono looked down. "We can't bear responsibility for that. Defeating them will be enough. If only we can reach the ritual site… that's enough."

"Mm." I nodded, running my thumb over the reigns thoughtfully. We're so small, and Mahoroba so distant from the rest of the world. It's difficult to credit, the idea that everything… _everything_, without prescription… lays on our slender shoulders.

"Why does Ame No Murakumo need us?" Chikane-dono asked suddenly.

I glanced at her, puzzled. "Hm?"

"That we should believe him is a given, and we are his chosen people," Chikane-dono said. "But the battles, the journey to the ritual site, surely Ame No Murakumo could manifest and protect us without these things. She is an unrestricted deity."

"This is a trial of faith," I said. "_He _needs us to fight our own battles and struggle. His power as given us by the true marks is enough to equalise things. If he solved all our problems, we would have no spirit."

"And if we fail?" Chikane-dono asked. "What happens then?"

I smiled. "We won't fail. It's just that simple, right?"

Chikane-dono shrugged and nodded. "Of course."

I looked ahead, frowning to myself. Yes, that's right. Ame No Murakumo believes in those who stand strong and alone. We were chosen for that reason. But I am not Yuka Ogami, and it really is heavy, this burden. Surely he would not let the world die, even if we failed?

I must never accept that seductive line of thought. Death lies that way.

I blinked as horsemen forced their way through the column ahead of us. They saw us and forged forwards, even though their horses were panting and sweating. I clipped Estelle's reigns, riding to meet them with Chikane-dono by my side. "Is something wrong?"

"Himeko-sama, Chikane-sama." The lead horseman bowed his head. "We came as fast we could. Hi no Ashinazuchi is coming."

"What did you say?" Chikane-dono said sharply.

"It's moved from the ritual site… travelling at an unbelievable speed, just a dust cloud in the distance. We came as fast as we could. Most likely, it's heading here."

"We understand. Find Uchito-sama and explain. The column must halt here. We will go on ahead and destroy the enemy." I glanced at him to make sure he understood. He nodded weakly.

"Instruct Uchito-sama, our soldiers are to remain here and protect the column," Chikane-dono said clearly.

"As you order, Chikane-sama."

We rode through the column, which parted like water before us. Within moments, we'd spurred our horses into a gallop, racing forwards as fast as they could go. "I will defeat the Orochi Disciple," Chikane-dono said. "Can you fight the demon?"

"Seems like we're falling into a pattern," I said calmly. "Very well, I understand. I won't lose either, after all."

"Of course." Chikane-dono glanced across at me as we rode. "Do you know anything about them?"

"Hi no Ashinazuchi has one great arm, as large as its body," I said. "And one smaller one. It can rain down fire from afar and moves deceptively fast without tiring, but it can't fly. I haven't encountered its Disciple."

"I understand," Chikane-dono said. "It's better than going in blind."

"Yes." I closed my eyes and controlled my breathing as best I could. Now that we're close, this close, to that monster, I can barely control myself. My heart is hammering in my chest, my face is hot. Not even in the most aggravating misery of our early struggles, nor in the abject fear of the Seventh bearing down on me, have I felt this before in these battles. This rage, this impotent fury. Chikane-dono banished her demon with her own blade in the first battle, killing the Second. For me… there's no such release. Not yet. I will take it now. Undoubtedly I will avenge my kinsmen in this battle. Without hesitation. Without regret.

Just as the scouts said, we saw the cloud of dust first. But the demon came shortly afterwards, just as I'd remembered it, the demonic red skin, the black-steel bound legs, the horns and the ferociously large arm. It shook the earth with its roars as it saw us, raising its arms. "Now!" I shouted, jumping up and bracing on top of the saddle. In the next moment, I leapt free of Estelle, golden light surrounding me as I flew through the air. I raced forwards the moment I touched the ground, running as fast as a horse in a zigzag pattern as bolts of fire began to crash down from above. They were explosive and powerful, but slow and inaccurate. Child's play for the current me to dodge.

Within seconds, we were in the great shadow of the demon. And he was waiting for us there, sitting on one of its great metal ankle-rings. "Rishou Arai…"

"I'll congratulate you for not turning your back after the last fight we had," Chikane-dono said, sliding to a halt. "But this time the difference between us is reversed, and I will kill you without hesitation."

"I've also learned from that mistake," Arai said, leaping down and facing us with his gloves raised.

I drew my sword, preparing to charge, but Hi no Ashinazuchi gathered fire above us, aiming over our heads. I looked between them, biting my lip in frustration. "It looks like you've lost those lofty principles."

"You taught me with your blades that I can't hold back, if I want to be worthy of creating a new world," Arai said, gathering Orochi's power around his gauntlets.

"Go on ahead," Chikane-dono said. "I will finish him quickly and catch up."

"I understand." I raced forwards without looking back, raising my left hand, forming and driving a series of blades into the ogre's vast leg. It screeched in pain as I bounced up the blades, sheathing my sword and drawing my bow. I charged and fired just as it did, a golden arrow slamming into the centre of a vast orb of fire and blowing it up in the ogre's face. I jumped off the top sword, sheathing my bow and drawing my sword again. It expanded in a wave of golden light that punched through the demon's shoulder far above. I flipped in mid-air, deftly standing on the glowing surface and pulling my sword free of its edge. It raised its left hand and barraged fire at me as I charged up my own glowing blade. I formed a second sword with my shaping, deflecting the fireballs and leaping high to land on the beast's head. This monster… this was the power I lacked to destroy this monster before… now, now, just like this, I'd crush it without mercy! I threw the shaped sword away, raising the sword of the sun in a two-handed grip and flooding it with Ame No Murakumo's power. Now, in one strike-

Chains erupted around my arms and the hilt of my sword, pinning me before I could finish the downward blow. My sword blazed impotently in mid-air. "Don't go ignoring me. That hurts my feelings."

I looked up; staring at the Orochi Disciple as he walked slowly towards me, reeling in the thin black chains wrapped round one fist. He was a giant of a man, clad in coarse, common clothes. In his right hand, he held onto the sheath of a monstrously vast two-handed weapon, the end dragging across the monster's fur. "Who are you?" I asked coldly.

"Orochi's Third Neck, Bunka Tou. You're the Sun Priestess, aren't you?" He leered at me. "You know, I'd really wanted to duel the Moon Priestess. The crazy bitch that took down the Seventh in a fair fight and wounded my sister that badly. But you're not bad either, I guess."

"Tell me one thing," I said, gripping my sword hard with both hands and probing for a weakness in his grip. "Was it your fault that Hi no Ashinazuchi destroyed the Ogami?"

"And what if it is?" the Orochi asked carelessly. "You gonna make something of it?"

I narrowed my eyes. "No. That's fine."

Light blazed around my sword, forming a false blade that caught the chains while I pulled the sword of the sun free in one movement. The demon would attack the column soon; I had to end this quickly. But it wasn't just the faces of those who might die that haunted me as I charged forwards.

"Shit!" Tou moved his left hand, sending his chains flying towards me again.

I raised my own left hand without looking, driving thin blades through the links of the chains and pinning them to the demons' ruddy skin. He had barely enough time to draw his sword before I was upon him, raining down blows blazing with Ame No Murakumo's power. He staggered back, barely able to turn my attacks aside. I raised my left hand in one smooth motion, glaring at him. Running away in such an annoying way. He howled in pain as more swords materialised, piercing his legs from behind and pinning him to the ground. He slashed at me with a massively powerful two-handed blow. I jumped, landing on the blade, and drove my sword into his chest. Blood welled up as I pulled my sword back and stabbed him again. His sword fell from nerveless fingers as his knees folded under him. Everyone… everyone who had died until now… I jumped back, slashing him again as I went. Blood splattered my face as I landed, glaring at him. That was clumsy of me.

I thrust my blade down to shake some of the blood free, meeting his eyes. "I know well now, you won't die until I've found your mark and cut it apart." I raised my hand, a dozen arrows forming and plunging into his arms and shoulders. "I'll locate it slowly."

He screamed in pain, looking at me with terrified eyes. Blood oozed from his many wounds. I felt sick.

I felt sick, but even so, he couldn't reach me. I've always been taught to fight cleanly, to kill with my blade while respecting my opponents for their intent to fight and willingness to die. But all I can see are flames and all I can hear are screams. The massacre that sent me flying to the Himemiya was not a noble war. All I can think of right now is vengeance. Revenge is a poison that must be drawn from body so I can continue to live. I will gag, suffer, throw up, and then I will be pure again.

Revenge will be wrought on his body.

I felt it before I saw it, and that feeling almost forced me to my knees. An overwhelming evil presence like nothing I'd felt before, greater even than the Seventh and Take no Yamikazuchi. For a wild moment I thought Orochi itself had descended to the battlefield, but the winged monster that flew over us at great speed was too small, too mortal for that. Even so, I could feel its wild hostility, its alien nature, and an unimaginable killing intent. For a moment my sword faltered in my hands. "No… way…"

"Shit," the Third Neck croaked. "It's _him_."

I broke free of the trance, raising my sword again. It was heading straight for the column. I didn't have any time left to play around.

I took the Third Neck's head from his shoulders in one blow.

* * *

"Stop running away!" I shouted, racing forwards and slashing out. Arai jumped clear before I struck, crossing his palms and shooting a green blast towards me. Ripples traced it exactly, and I cut it in half without looking up. "You're wasting my time!"

"That's rather the idea," Arai said, landing and raising both palms. More blasts of light shot from his hands, crashing towards me.

I tracked their positions as he ran sideways, ducking and dodging some of the bolts and deflecting the others with my sword. This was troublesome. I conceived of the ripples as a defensive technique. If he fights from range while using his greater speed to keep out of reach, I can't use that perception to deliver a decisive blow. I gritted my teeth. Then, fine. I could also fight at range. I sheathed my sword, drawing my bow and knocking an arrow as I continued to run sideways, ducking and weaving. He shifted his stance instantly, racing towards me. I followed his movement with my eyes, letting fly before he could reach me. He blocked the glowing silver arrow with both hands, a wall of green light ripping through it. But he'd been forced to halt and ground himself, and I took the chance to load another arrow, shooting it at him. Arai blasted this one apart with his left palm at close range. We undertook a blistering exchange, bolts of energy lancing into each other and exploding or being dodged seemingly without effort. I frowned. I could dodge more of his attacks with my ripples, but I was running out of arrows. I haven't mastered Himeko's shaping, either. Do I go for my sword now, to try and overcome the distance with surprise? Or launch an all-out attack from this distance with the remainder of my power, and overwhelm him? Which is better? Either is risky.

I was momentarily halted as something terrible raced towards me from behind. I resisted the temptation to turn my head away from Arai, a suicidal impulse. But the force that reached for me at that time felt as lethal and dangerous as a steel arrow flying for the back of my neck. A shadow covered Hi no Ashinazuchi, the worst possible outcome. Another Orochi, heading for the column.

"It's Take no Yasukunazuchi," Arai said, fear heavy in his voice as he lowered his hands. "I'd hoped it would never come to this…"

I pulled my last arrow back as the shadow receded, pouring everything I had into it. There wasn't any playtime left. I had to finish him now and go back to stall for time.

"Wait!" Arai shouted desperately. "Please listen to me! If you think killing me is best, go ahead, but I am also that man's enemy!"

Curiosity skirmished with instinct and won. "You have ten seconds," I said, looking at him without lowering my bow.

"That's the First, our leader," Arai said. "He's an unbelievably ruthless individual who has butchered thousands. He'll massacre everyone in the column unless we can stop him!"

"Where do you come into this?" I demanded coldly.

"You know why I need him dead, and besides, I despise his methods," Arai said, looking at me with his gloves lowered. "There's no time. We need to go now."

I considered it for a long moment. "If you're lying, you two could defeat me at your leisure."

"Then you'll have to believe in me," Arai said. "That, or take on that monster alone."

I scowled, then lowered my bow and recovered my energy. "Fine. Let us go."

We both turned, keeping a healthy distance from each other as we ran back towards the column. My hair flapped behind me as I charged. "Can't you teleport on ahead?"

"I can't take you with me," he shot back.

"That's not what I asked," I said impatiently. If he tries to ambush me now, I would see the attack coming with my ripples and be able to escape. We both know that. The biggest threat really is a two-on-one fight, but then the First should simply attack me directly. I can't afford to blow everything fighting Arai this time around, so I'll have to take this chance.

"I can't," Arai grunted. "He already suspects me. If he picks me off then takes you on, we'll have no chance at all."

"So this is the extent of your chivalry," I grumbled, running as fast as I could. It's frustrating. I know even without teleporting, Arai is holding back to let me keep up. I'm still very incomplete, here and now.

"There are limits to what I can and cannot do-" Arai began, before cutting himself off. We both saw clearly as giant pillars of heady white light began to crash down from heaven. "Shit! I'll go!" He stepped into the golden-yellow place, disappearing from view.

I redoubled my efforts, without a proportionate increase in my speed. There was still energy being released behind me. Himeko-dono was still fighting Hi no Ashinazuchi. There was only me, and I wasn't fast enough, strong enough, good enough. It came down to this, all over again.

Thirty seconds later, I was there. That was already too late.

Corpses littered the blasted ground, and he stood amidst it all, clad in a snowy white kimono. His hands were covered with white gloves, and a straight-bladed silver sword was held almost lightly in his hands. His hair was thick; a dark green, as long as he was tall and bound into three braids that trailed out behind him, wrapped in thick red cloth tied with small bells. They rang as he turned to face me. And that was the strangest thing of all. His face was clad in a mask, a large purple mask with four sharp horns. There were no eyeholes, and he looked at me without eyes, focusing on me. In that moment, I knew true fear, and an unbelievable truth. The monstrous presence I'd felt from such a distance hadn't been the demon Take no Yasukunazuchi.

It had been this man alone.

"The Lunar Priestess, Chikane Himemiya," he said, his voice cold. "Good day."

"You took your time," Arai panted, forcing himself to his feet. Blood dripped down him, bleeding from a dozen wounds on his face and chest and arms. "He's not big on introductions, so I'll tell you clearly. This is Orochi's First Neck, Yamato the Deicide."

"That's quite a title," I said, drawing the sword of the moon and holding it with both hands. My eyes narrowed. Breathe. Think. Most likely, he can see by the same means I've discovered, the ripples. If that's so, I'll be able to see his ripples with my own. And if he's not using his eyes out of arrogance, his perception will be lowered. This isn't an opponent I can't beat.

"Seventh Neck, I'm going to give you one last chance, on the behalf of our god," the First said calmly. His voice was surprisingly young and beautiful, dissonant with the blood on his sword. "Turn back and kill the enemy before us, and you will be forgiven."

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that," Arai said weakly. "The Orochi I believe in… is not the Orochi you believe in."

"I see. That's a shame, you had great promise."

"Don't kill me off in your head yet!" Arai exploded forwards, moving so fast even I could barely follow his movements. I took off in the same moment, racing to flank the First.

Purple light exploded from the First's unmoving body, dozens of razor-sharp tendrils of energy racing towards us. I kicked back, drawing my sheath and striking desperately as they shot towards me at an impossible speed. I fell to my knees, but somehow I managed to turn aside every attack. Just like Himeko's shaping… no, I have to admit, that was superior. I breathed hard. An enemy who can use both our techniques- how is that possible?

"You have good eyes, or should I say sight beyond sight," the First said, looking towards me. "Arai always lacked that quality."

The Seventh slumped to the ground, impaled on a dozen violet beams. They shattered and he collapsed.

Yamato stood amidst the death and ruin of dozens, turning to face me. "Now, come."

I screamed and charged.


	7. Chapter 7

**First Light- Part 7**

_Long after that time, there was a serving girl whose master was killed by the Himemiya. If the war was long, the end was short. She saw a strong and a proud and a handsome and a brave man cast down by a fourteen year-old boy swathed in Ame No Murakumo's light, and what she saw was not the light, but the distance. What she found in that was despair. In the ruin of everything she had known, she held onto that hatred and despair, and opened her heart to the heavens. And the darkness found her there, and took her._

* * *

I raced across the open ground, sweat dripping from my face. Blood dripped from dozens of shallow cuts all over my body. My shaping… the power that can destroy demons isn't easy to control…

Behind me, an explosion of spiritual force went up as Hi no Ashinazuchi finally dissolved.

And with that wind blowing my hair, I reached that place at the last.

The white-clad man stood tall and unwounded. Blood dripped from his sword. Before him, Chikane-dono struggled to raise her sword, silver light leaking hazily around her. I gritted my teeth, raising my left hand as I moved to circle our enemy. My mark pulsed as I forced six rippling blades of light into existence and sent them flying towards him.

Purple light exploded from around his feet, tendrils whipping upwards and deflecting my swords instantly. He didn't even turn his head. Chikane-dono charged head on, but he parried her attacks easily, stepping deftly back. She tried to jump back but his slash came too fast, hitting her in the midriff and drawing a spray of blood. Chikane-dono collapsed to her knees, coughing violently. His sword came up. I charged desperately, firing half-formed arrows of light towards him. His sword easily blocked the attacks but I stepped in, trading blows and forcing him to step back. I put myself between him and Chikane-dono, breathing hard.

"A clumsy attack," the masked man said coolly. Purple light bloomed around his feet again, forming sharp points.

"I will… protect… Chikane-dono," I said heavily, forming more arrows of light. My eyes moved across the broken ground, searching for something, anything, I could use.

There.

I charged forwards again, circling him as his tendrils lashed out. Too fast! I managed to deflect some with my arrows but the others cut into my body at several places, inflicting painful wounds. I pushed through, cutting through all the tendrils in one blazing strike of my sword. The masked man took a stance, stabbing towards me as I charged. I dodged sideways at the last second but his sword hit me in the left shoulder, shooting agonising pain through my body. I slashed towards him screaming but he leapt deftly away, landing several meters back. Bells rang as he shifted his head slightly, raising his left hand again.

"Now!" I shouted.

A gauntleted hand grabbed him round the ankle. A moment later, green light exploded. The masked man collapsed to his knees, raising his sword with his right hand and preparing to stab down. I desperately tried to form more weapons, but a silvery bolt shot through the air, striking the sword and throwing his hand back. I charged to make the most of the chance, sword raised for a killing blow. He disappeared before I could reach him, golden light rippling in my eyes. I collapsed to my knees, gasping for breath.

"How did you know?" Arai asked weakly, tilting his head to look at me.

I forced myself to stand again, sweat pouring down my face. "If you'd been an enemy… Chikane-dono would already have taken your life. Perhaps just that."

"I see."

I pointed my sword at the mark on his forehead. "Now… what do I do…" I said, trying to sound threatening rather than puzzled. "Why haven't you disappeared into thin air again?"

"That would be telling," he said weakly.

"So you really do need strength to do that. With those wounds, you won't be going anywhere for a while." I gritted my teeth. "And because of you Orochi, for that reason-"

"Do as you will," Arai said defiantly.

I looked down at him with cold eyes, holding my sword steady despite my fatigue. I know what I should do. What I have been trained to do. My instincts are clear and cold, to take what's left of his life here and now. That would be for the best. But… I can't shake this feeling. The true reason why I knew he was on our side, just this once. While both of them have dark and terrible auras heavy with killing intent, he is still different to the masked man. I could feel it in him. Despite himself, it was not us he considered his enemy. And he still had a desire to protect those weaker than himself.

I snorted, turning away and sheathing my sword. "You're a terrible Orochi. I assume you know that. Sit there and rot for a time."

"I'm sure that makes you a worse priestess than you could be," Arai whispered.

"I'm not an ideal. That's all." I walked away, staggering slightly on my feet. Chikane-dono… at the least, to reach Chikane-dono… I fell to my knees in front of her, fighting for breath. "I'm sorry. I came too late."

"Take no Yasukunazuchi… it's coming," Chikane-dono said weakly. "We have to do something."

I smiled weakly at her. I didn't have to turn around to feel the flying demon gather dark energy around its glowing wings, preparing for some kind of attack. All my limbs were heavy, and I was almost dizzy from blood-loss. My divine mark had all but flickered out. "It's enough," I said softly. "I'm glad I got to see you again."

Yes, this is enough. Everyone's dead. We've already failed. We can't go any further than this, but I'm glad… it was her who stayed by my side.

"The hell it's enough!" Chikane-dono forced her right hand up, grabbing me by the collar of my robes. "You have to live! We have to live! No matter what!"

I stared at her. Now she's lost her family as well, hasn't she? "But right now, isn't it impossible?"

"Then make it possible!" Chikane-dono shouted. She gave me a pained look. "The one who gave me a reason to live when I had nothing left was you! I won't forgive you if you back down now!"

My eyes widened. Yes… that's right… at that time, I didn't despair, either. Just because I felt like I've had my revenge, to suddenly be filled by selfish and defeatist feelings like this… as if it's enough, as if I've done enough… I laughed. "I'm the worst."

"Himeko-dono?"

I grabbed her with my right arm, lifting her bodily upwards. Golden light rushed from my divine mark, running up and down my battered body. Chikane-dono wrapped her arms round my neck, closing her eyes and merging her power with my own. "Now!"

I ran forwards as the demon's wings exploded, reaching Arai and grabbing him with my left arm. I grunted in pain as my wounded shoulder tore, desperately lifting him up, and forced myself forwards as the first bolts rained down, exploding the ground around me. Though it hurts, it really hurts, and I don't know whether escaping is even possible… I'm alive.

"Go left," Chikane-dono whispered. "Now right. Carry on ahead fast… slow a little, now go left. Jump to the edge of the field here."

I gasped for breath, following her rapidly whispered instructions. Bolts of white light crashed down around us, throwing up clods of earth and clouds of ash, but they were never where we were. I forced my body to move as she said, and just as long as I did that, it couldn't catch us. My heart hammered in my chest. Even with Ame No Murakumo's blessing, my body is being pushed too far. But I can't back down now. I have to live.

"Our horses are close by," Chikane-dono said. "And the enemy is flying after us and is holding fire." Her breath was harsh in my ear. "It's gathering energy for a large-scale attack. We won't be able to dodge it. I'll shoot it down."

"I understand." I whistled loudly, hoping my voice could carry on the wind. At least we'd drawn the enemy away from whatever was left of the column.

"Take no Yasukunazuchi's mass-area attack is a giant sphere of white light," Arai said quietly. "It spins rapidly, making it very accurate. You can't deflect it, and it's difficult to pierce it. But if you can hit the core, it will shatter before impact."

"You know a lot about that," Chikane-dono said suspiciously.

"I was planning to defeat them both, after all."

My Estelle and Chikane-dono's horse galloped towards us. I raced towards him, bracing myself. "Can you ride?"

"In this state, yes. You lead, I'll make the shot."

"I'm better at long-distance fighting," I said tiredly, moving between the two horses and shifting Chikane-dono towards her steed.

"You're too drained. I've managed to get some strength back." Chikane-dono leapt, landing hard in the saddle. Her horse stumbled then caught its feet, running on.

"I'll go with her," Arai said. "She'll need my power."

I decided not to argue, dumping him behind Chikane-dono. He's probably the most wounded of us all… thought I suppose it doesn't matter too much if he dies. I forced my aching legs up one more time, leaping on Estelle's back. I hit the saddle hard, gasping as the breath was momentarily knocked from me. "Go!"

Chikane-dono turned as her horse began to follow Estelle, drawing her bow and knocking an arrow. Silver light raced up her arms. "You're in my way, idiot!"

"Well, sorry for that!" Arai shifted his head out of the way, grabbing her arm. "Ready? This will hurt."

"Why cares?"

I rode Estelle closer, reaching out. I couldn't quite reach Chikane-dono's shoulder. Scowling in concentration, I pushed the light out with my mind. Reach. Reach! It rippled, crossing the distance between us and racing up her body. Pain shot through my head, making me grimace.

Chikane-dono groaned in pain. "This… twisted power…"

"Well, sorry for that!" Arai said. "We have no time!"

My eyes watered from the resonance. The dark tendrils of green light forced themselves into our spirals of light, racing across Chikane-dono's body… a violating touch. But the power gathered around the bow increased rapidly, forming a surprisingly pure white.

"It's coming," Chikane-dono said, raising her bow.

I made the mistake of looking back over our shoulder, to see a giant sphere bulging out of the creature's chest. Too big… it was insane…

"Don't get me wrong, if you miss the core even by a faction we're going to be blown to bits," Arai warned.

"I won't miss."

The demon roared, slamming its hands together. The sphere crashed down, moving at a speed I could barely follow. Chikane-dono waited, and for a desperate moment I thought she was paralysed by fear. Surely we'd be devoured and know nothing more.

Chikane-dono fired.

The sphere exploded just above our heads, light and fire raining down on us. Chikane-dono slumped forwards onto her horse's neck, gasping for breath. "Never… do that again…"

"Just to clarify… the thing's still coming…"

We rode through the blasted crater where Hi no Ashinazuchi had been defeated by me. "We're close to the ritual site," I said desperately. "Maybe we can take cover in the caves."

"It's coming!" Arai shouted.

I looked back over my shoulder, eyes widening rapidly. Take no Yasukunazuchi had projected a massive sword from its right arm and was flying rapidly towards us, blade raised to crush us in one blow. "Any ideas?" I asked urgently.

"Not offhand," Arai said.

"You should climb it and buy us time," Chikane-dono said unsympathetically.

"With these wounds? You really hate me, but I wouldn't buy a second!"

"I'll shoot," I said, drawing my bow and turning. "Chikane, lead us and dodge if you can. I'll try and hit it in the eyes."

"Won't work," Arai hummed.

"Shut up." I loaded an arrow, pulling the string back and trying to gather power as it crashed down, light flashing off its sword-

A long, brilliant bolt of silver-white light shot through one of Take no Yasukunazuchi's wings, blowing an enormous hole in it. The demon screamed in pain, breaking of its charge and again height as rapidly as it could.

"What the hell just happened?" I said, looking around in confusion. "Such a powerful and sudden long range shot… I didn't detect the presence at all."

"They're outside my ripples," Chikane-dono said. "But that's not a believer's normal power. Another Orochi?"

"Like that…" Arai broke off momentarily. "No, never mind."

"You know, don't you," I said warningly.

"I might have some idea," Arai said softly.

"Tell us or we kill you," Chikane-dono said.

"That Orochi is my ally. They're against the First. That's all you need to know." Arai breathed heavily. "They won't attack you. There's nothing to fear."

"Take no Yasukunazuchi is breaking off," I said, looking up at the sky. "I think it's retreating…"

Arai laughed. "Magnificent. Truly a power that may be able to defeat the First."

"We'll be the ones to defeat him," Chikane-dono said. "Don't forget that."

"Another miracle," I murmured. But we weren't the ones to make this miracle. And we had failed to protect the people we had promised to protect… I closed my eyes, forcing back tears. There wasn't any time for mourning or for regret.

We rode up a wide stone causeway, passing under a succession of red torii gates. It should have been a joyful occasion, heralded by hundreds of people. All there was, was silence. At length we dismounted and lead our horses up the steps. There we found a bowl-like gap sunk in the mountain, embraced by stone walls on all sides. A river ran down the centre, flowing down from the snowmelt high above. Simple temple buildings had been constructed here; all arranged round the cave mouths above and the giant tree that dominated the centre. Huge, bound with thick rope, leafless and lifeless, nonetheless it was a unique tree that existed where none belonged. The symbol of Ame No Murakumo.

We had reached the ritual site. But it didn't feel anything like a victory.

* * *

"Is it really okay?" I asked, looking across at Himeko-dono. "Leaving Arai… the Seventh alone?"

"I think so," Himeko-dono said. "He's betrayed their leader, so I can't imagine he has anywhere to run. If we're going to let him live, it's necessary to show at least this much trust. Otherwise, we should simply kill him and be done with it."

"I suppose you are right. And he did fight with everything he had. Not that it made any difference." I looked down heavily. "I don't understand that man. He isn't dishonourable. And yet he fights for Orochi."

"I don't understand either," Himeko-dono admitted. "He has something he believes in. I can only see it as a delusion, though."

"Undoubtedly. Orochi is not a god who could be swayed by his mortal servants," I said.

Himeko-dono nodded weakly.

"Are your wounds paining you?" I asked. "Should we really be moving?"

"This will help," Himeko-dono said. "Besides, they are mostly healed now. You?"

"The deep cuts have healed," I assured her. "Where are we going, Himeko-dono? The inner shrine?"

"We're still too tired to achieve anything by doing that," Himeko-dono said. She looked at me. "Have you ever been here before, Chikane-dono?"

I shook my head. "No. I have been permitted as far as the sacred tree. It was Shuu-sama who was shown the caves above by Uchito-sama. To be able to enter the caves… it shows how far I've come, compared to where I stood before."

"I'm sorry it's dank and mouldy," Himeko-dono said, with a trace of her usual spirit.

"It's fine," I said. "You don't have to apologise."

I wasn't quite sure what I was referring to when I said that.

"We're here." Himeko-dono stepped into a space to the side of the cave itself, sandals crunching on cold rock. "What do you think?"

I looked at the large mountain pool in puzzlement. It had steam coming off it. "This is… hot water?"

"This hot spring is said to be blessed by Ame No Murakumo," Himeko-dono said, kneeling in front of it and splashing her face with water. "Its sacred water cleanses and purifies all sins and takes mortal troubles from the shoulders of the bather, or so it is said. One of the many preparations mandated to us is that we bathe here, and cleanse ourselves in preparation for the battles to come."

"I see," I said, stepping forwards and looking down at the water. "Did Shuu-sama bathe here?"

"Most likely. But not with me." Himeko-dono began to untie her robes. "All ceremony has been cut away by our circumstances, but we both need a wash badly. That's my real motive here."

"I see," I said, looking away automatically. I remembered the last time I'd been naked in front of Himeko-dono. That had been so long ago, and only a few days. "Is that really okay?"

"We're the authority now," Himeko-dono said. "Possibly the only authorities left." Her robes slid down about her feet as she turned to look at me. "Though if you don't want to, that's fine as well."

"It's okay," I said, turning and facing the walls of the cave. I worked at extricating myself from my own robes. They weren't as well made as Himeko-dono's, nor was I practised in wearing them. My usual kimono were a little different. "Did you know him well, Shuu-sama?"

There was a slight splashing sound as Himeko-dono walked into the water. "A little. We didn't talk very much, but we saw each other in ritual occasions. Certainly, I wouldn't say I knew him well."

"He was a talented swordsman who could match me blow for blow, with nothing between us," I said quietly. I stepped out of my robes. "A noble man who was kind to everyone and had a deep spirituality to him. He was loved by all. Compared to me, who could look only to him and no one else, he was far more suited to this role. I'm sure of it."

"Then what am I supposed to think?" Himeko said softly. "I was the only one, Chikane. It was supposed to be me. Even so, things have turned out like this. I can't say I was the wrong person."

"That's not what I meant," I said urgently, turning to face her. "I'm not trying to make excuses for myself. I've done everything I can, and my best hasn't been good enough… I take responsibility for that. It's just… I want to mourn for him. I haven't had the chance."

"I know," Himeko-dono said. "There are a lot of people we should be mourning for. All of that comes after defeating Orochi. But doesn't that seem impossible now?"

"We have to fight and believe," I said. I slipped into the water, feeling its warmth rush over my stiff body. "There isn't anything else to do. I know you're doing everything you can, as well. No one can blame us for what happened. Our enemies are too strong. Even so, you saved my life. You've defeated many gods. You can do things I can't do."

"Even so," Himeko-dono said, folding her arms over her body and looking down at the water. "Even so! I promised, but I failed to protect everyone. In the end, I couldn't protect anyone. It's all my fault. If I'd been better prepared, and if I'd fought with more disciple, things would have been different."

"That's not true at all," I said softly, wading towards her. "You defeated a Disciple-God pair by yourself and came back to save me. You can't be expected to do more than that. It was a miracle in itself."

"There should have been some way! At that time, all I was thinking of was my own selfish revenge, and when I came back I almost gave up! Because I'm weak like that, everyone died!"

I threw my arms around her, pulling her head into my shoulder and hugging her tightly. "It's okay."

"Chikane-dono…" Himeko resisted for a moment before burying her face in my neck. Tears trickled slowly downwards.

I rubbed her hair slowly. "I always forget, because I always, always lean on you, but you're just a teenage girl too. We're always doing everything we can, but we can't do anything more than that. It's okay if we fall down. We just have to pick each other up."

I blinked as she hugged me back. She's so… slender. She feels warm, and I can smell the blood and sweat on her, but I can also smell her hair close to my face, feel it brushing softly against my neck. It's ridiculous that the fate of the world should have to rest on these innocent shoulders.

And I'm also having my unforgivable moment. Thinking that just staying like this is enough.

At length, Himeko stepped back and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry, Chikane-dono. Making you see such an unbecoming face."

"It's nothing," I said, suddenly self-conscious again. "I was feeling the same way, so…"

"Maybe it can't be helped. Sometimes I think this is all too much to bear." Himeko-dono looked away. "Everything, it's so hard. And we're never allowed to say it's hard. We have to be the ones who know no fear."

"I know," I said simply, looking at her. "I know that. I'm also scared and tired. We can tell each other that, too. There isn't anyone else."

Himeko-dono smiled. "Yes. Though that can also get tiring." She raised her hand, gesturing for me to come closer. "I'm tired, so stay by me for a while, okay?"

I approached slowly, leaning against the wall next to her and nodding. "I promised, remember? I'll always be by your side."

"I know." Himeko-dono closed her eyes briefly, leaning against me. "We should talk about happier things. Just for now, we should pretend that none of this has happened. There were happier times, weren't there? Though we're soldiers of Ame No Murakumo, and it's always been that way."

"There were," I said softly. "What we're protecting isn't in vain."

She sighed softly. "I knew many good people. A chosen one and a child with no parents… there would be many reasons to despise me, but I wasn't despised. Though we trained hard and suffered, we also played and slept and talked and smiled. There was a lot of pain, too. Parents died. We had time to mourn, though."

"I'm a little envious," I said quietly. "I've always been kept apart from other children, even the children of our warriors and soldiers. Noble blood, noble born, even though I was just a swordswoman those words surrounded me. But my parents were strong and kind. They raised me well, though I could be scolded harshly. I enjoyed those days."

"In this respect only, I can understand Arai," Himeko said softly. She let her head slump sideways, resting it on my shoulder. "A world without war would be very beautiful, and our lives would be different. But it's not a dream we could realise. Though I'd be able to live with the others in peace, and I'd know my parents."

"Though I'd be able to do the same thing," I said. "And we wouldn't have to send our men to their deaths, over and over. Father said this once. 'Greatness' and 'sin', these two things are connected. Even Shuu-sama will walk an evil path in his majesty. Even Ame No Murakumo. Our two families are acknowledged for those reasons, even as far back as the founders."

"That's not a happy thought," Himeko-dono said reproachfully. "But I suppose our memories are only of what we've experienced, after all."

"Though things are as they are, I don't have any regrets," I said, looking up at the ceiling of her cave. She really is close to me. "There is meaning in our way of life. I sincerely believe that. Defending it with you is an honour and a pleasure, Himeko-dono."

"I feel the same way, but sometimes I wonder," Himeko-dono said softly. "Now I've met you, could we have lived a different way elsewhere? A peaceful world just for you and I… I could enjoy that, I think."

I flushed. "Himeko-dono!"

"I'm serious. I've always been honest to you, Chikane-dono. At that time, as well, your beauty… you really are beautiful. And I'm more at peace with you than with anyone else." Himeko-dono closed her eyes. "Am I being unfair? I'm probably imposing on you, using words like that."

"It's not as if- I'm unhappy to hear you say those things," I said quietly. My stomach twisted oddly. An apprehension that my life could go in different directions in this moment. Isn't that too reckless of me? "My feelings… are probably the same. I can't know very well, since I never knew very many people to begin with, but I do want to stay with you. Not for the cause. And… I'd say that Himeko-dono is more beautiful than I," I said awkwardly.

Himeko-dono laughed softly. "I'm flattered. I'd be content to stay here with you. But we don't have a future through that path, do we?"

I nodded, looking at her purple eyes. They're touching, piercing. I've fought to protect the light in those eyes. "If you like, I will defeat Orochi with you. For our sake, as well, if we can create a more peaceful world for ourselves that way… would you stay with me after that time?"

"I will. It's a promise." Himeko turned to me, raising her hands. "Okay?"

I took her hands, looking at her. My breath came short. "Fighting for our future as well, maybe that will make it easier for us to carry on."

Himeko-dono nodded. "We're not just vessels for the salvation of others, though that is important. Thank you for reminding me of that, Chikane-dono."

"It's nothing," I said softly. "I just didn't want to see you cry."

"Then, please let me impose on you one more time," Himeko said, stepping out into the middle of the pool and facing me.

I approached as she gestured, watching her carefully. A world for her and I… yes, that would be beautiful.

"I haven't had time to speak of it before," Himeko said softly. "And there won't be time to speak of it thereafter. Perhaps this is forbidden, most likely it is imprudent, and this may be a great imposition… but I must ask more of you than I have before." She took my hands again, looking up at me and moving closer. "A charm to carry with me into battle."

Looking into her eyes, I'm aware of the danger. I could fall into those eyes. These strong feelings I don't really understand, emotions I've thrust downwards and sideways into proscribed words, 'I will remain by your side', 'I will protect Himeko', and so on… falling into those feels dangerous, more dangerous than anything else is. The Orochi might take my head. It feels like I could lose my soul to Himeko.

But I can't look away from what's caught between our eyes, a reciprocity, many complex emotions we share between us, and mutual desire. To fight together. To stay together. To move closer. To share our warmth in a cold world. Seeing that in her eyes strengthens their hold on mine. And she sees that in my eyes.

Our lips met and lingered, and then everything else.

At length we dress together and go back together, returning to the air and space and light of the forbidden shrine. We saw a curious scene there. Arai sat underneath the sacred tree, arms folded. He stared across at a cluster of soldiers and warriors of my family, who stared back, hostility plain between the two. Disappointment and frustration gripped me. To have to pass from peace and pleasure with Himeko to the reality of this banal, desperate ending world is deeply irritating. I stalked towards Arai, feeling my resolve return with each step. My divine mark was clear and cool, rippling with power. My wounds were healed, and I was in a good mood. "How are your wounds?" I asked coolly.

"Mostly healed, just as you see," Arai said. "What took you so long? It's been pretty awkward up here."

"Stand up," I instructed.

He shrugged and did so. "What?"

"Don't move," I instructed coldly, silver light running over my body. "Do so and you'll surely die."

Arai froze, momentarily paralysed. I drew my sword and slashed out. He screamed in pain as I took off his right arm at the elbow, just above his gauntlet. "Why, you-"

"Now you can't disappear again," I said simply. "It'll regenerate eventually. Wait for now. I'll have something for you to do later."

"Chikane-dono!"

I turned and walked back, smiling at Himeko as she looked at me from the centre of the survivors. "Am I needed?"

"Uchito-sama is alive," Himeko-dono said, smiling back. "The heavens are kind."

"I see. I'm glad." I passed by the soldiers as they bowed to me, looking down at Uchito-sama. He'd been cut across the right arm, a heavy wound. "I'll heal it. My mark should go better with his."

Himeko nodded. "I'll help the others. We have a lot to do, after that."

"Thank Ame No Murakumo that you're alive," Uchito-sama grunted as I knelt next to him and placed my hands on his shoulders. "I'd feared the worst."

"I thought the same about you," I said. "I'm glad you're alive, Uchito-sama."

"I'm also glad." Uchito-sama looked at me. "We've lost a lot. Too much. But we have enough to carry on. Open the ritual site and summon our god. We can end it all then."

"Of course. We will win," I said, returning his gaze as my power flowed through him. "Win and live in the new world."


	8. Chapter 8

**First Light: Part 8**

I'm curious to see if anyone anticipated today's big reveal. It might have been a little predictable.

**

* * *

**_There was a strong, brave and tireless soldier, beloved by his companions, who cast down lords though he was but a common man. And when their army warred with Mahoroba, they were met by the Ogami, and all his fellow men were cut through in an instant by a lordly priest above him, glowing with Ame No Murakumo's light. He was cut through in an instant and left for dead. He clung to life for twelve hours, as his army was put to rout. And as light fell away and died to night, the darkness found him there, and took him._

* * *

I stood at the pinnacle of a rock spire. "Do you know why I've called you here?"

"I don't know," Arai said harshly. "Did I ever mention you're insane?"

"It's already regenerating," I said patiently. I raised my hand, pushing my hair back as it blew in the wind. "We are not allies. Even so, I called you here because I don't have the time to work this out for myself. Teach it to me, your speed and power."

"Are you serious?"

I glared at him. "I need this power to defeat the First. While Uchito-sama is preparing with his men for the ritual, we have a little time. Himeko-dono is taking care of herself, but I'll admit I need your help."

"Fine. I may listen if you tell me how you learned to follow our movements." Arai frowned. "I know it has something to do with those rings you constantly bounce around."

"You can work it out from that. I won't teach you anything."

Arai sighed. "Fine, be that way. I've realised, anyway. I'm better suited for the role the Priestess of the Sun has taken, fighting at a distance. If you insist, I'll teach you it. The answer is simple enough… simply pouring your power into your limbs is a clumsy approach. You need more subtlety."

"In what way?" I asked stiffly.

"It's hard to describe," Arai said vaguely. "It's like… threads. I split my power into threads and string them through the separate sinews of my muscles, if that makes any sense. It's not easy to do. It takes a lot of control."

"I think my control is fairly good," I said cautiously. "Threads, is it? I'll try that." I closed my eyes, concentrating on my divine mark as I released power and tried to shape it. This was surprisingly difficult.

"You don't have to keep bouncing those damn things off me," Arai said. "Only an idiot would attack with one hand."

"I'm being this cautious because I cut off your hand," I said vaguely. "Besides which, you weren't lying. Even horrible wounds eventually recover and don't kill in the meantime."

"Well, thank you for experimenting on me," Arai said shortly.

I ignored him, concentrating. Splitting the divine blessing into one or two threads is simple enough, but more than that is hard. They break. Maintaining my ripples only makes it more complicated. Even so, I have to master this. It's meaningless if I can't do both at once. My complete self… I'm beginning to feel that I'm within reach of that goal.

"It will be easier if you're in motion," Arai advised.

"Fine. Keep up with me." I jumped from my perch, racing up the mountain and bouncing from rock to rock. He easily matched my pace. Not yet. The threads snapped over and over, as fast as I could recreate them. It might be a problem of positioning. I'm still being too inexact…

"I'm in a unique position," Arai said, letting his voice carry as we ran up a snow-bank at great speed. "I use both the methods you and the other one use, so I can see the difference. In terms of refining our power, subtlety is one approach and projection the other. Both are difficult. The former takes concentration, the other force of will. You two have chosen those paths for yourselves."

"For the sake of power," I said, gritting my teeth. Not yet. I think I have a few stable threads now, but it's nowhere near enough.

"Of course. The problem is the First… I thought using both would be enough, but that man is different. He can use both subtlety and projection. He's insanely strong, whether that's genius or a gift or a product of his circumstances. At the time I despaired, being unable to conceive of a way such majesty could be beaten."

"So you say," I muttered. We raced back to the lower slopes again, jumping rapidly from rock to rock. "I am different from you. Even though he overwhelmed me, I could conceive of bringing myself within reach of him."

"Of course. I also saw that when I looked upon you. A warrior embodying the ideal of 'concentration' with one embodying the ideal of 'force of will', a perfect combination. That's what's necessary to defeat the First."

"Leave it to us," I said ironically.

"I won't, though. I'm confident now." Arai shot past me, turning and looking at me as he flew through the air. "I can create that perfect combination with my new ally and defeat the First. You can sit back and wait for that."

"I'll return those words to you," I said, jumping past him and accelerating. This is better. But not yet. I can go further than this. "That's why I've left you alive."

"You sure are confident." Arai turned in mid-air, landing alongside me. "Just remember we can also change."

"Just tell me one more thing," I said. "Who is the First?"

"I don't know. He is the man who killed the Emperor. That's all anyone knows."

"The Emperor is dead?" I asked, horrified.

"Yes. Shamefully, I was by the First's side when that happened." Arai looked ahead. "For that reason, his men have named him Yamato the Deicide."

"The man who killed a God," I said. "I will take that title from him."

"Even if you kill Orochi, the matter is the same," Arai said. "Those who commit Deicide will forever be profane."

"We'll bear it," I said shortly, landing on another rocky spur. I kicked off, flying high into the air. "Surely."

* * *

I looked up as they returned, smiling at them. Sweat dripped down my face from my own exertions. "Welcome back."

"I'm back." Chikane-dono smiled at me. She also looked exhausted but satisfied. "I've mastered it."

"I've also learned my part," I said. "Hopefully this will be enough. I'm tired right now."

"Can I go off on my own for a while?" Arai asked sarcastically. "Or will you cut more bits off me if I try?"

"Go ahead," Chikane-dono said dismissively.

I watched him as he leapt away. "You're a little hard on him, aren't you?"

"Perhaps I am." Chikane-dono looked at me. "We should go back to the shrine and prepare ourselves. It's all going to be over soon, right?"

I nodded. "Right." I stood, walking down the slope. "But… isn't that a little worrying? Shouldn't the Orochi be desperately attacking us right now?"

"This place is strong, isn't it? Perhaps they're afraid," Chikane-dono said simply. "Their leader was wounded, as well."

"I suppose so," I said. "But it seems too… easy."

"Too easy? We've been through hell to get here," Chikane-dono said. "It's almost over. That's all."

"You're right, of course," I said, closing my eyes.

So if this is really the end, why did we take the chance to advance our control of the divine marks? For our future? No. It isn't over, not just yet.

"We've finished the preparations," Uchito-sama said, hurrying towards us. "Insofar as that is possible with our current circumstances. Please begin whenever is convenient. We will pray for you."

"We're tired from our exertions," Chikane-dono said. "We will rest for a while before we begin."

"I understand. We shall wait for you, then."

I smiled to myself. A few days ago, Chikane-dono would struggle to give anything like an order to Uchito-sama. She's grown into her place. I wonder whether I've grown, too? In a way, it feels like I've become younger, not older.

We sat at the foot of one of the outer shrines, looking across at the tree. "That's the first ritual," I explained softly. "We will make that tree bloom. In so doing, we will create a barrier that will protect this place while we direct our prayers to Ame No Murakumo's summoning."

"How convenient," Chikane-dono said quietly. "I suppose that tree could only grow in this place?"

"There are a few places," I replied. "The castle was not one of them."

"I know." Chikane looked away. "I've accepted that. There's been too much suffering, too many deaths; it's meaningless to hold onto resentments among comrades in this situation. Everyone has lost precious people."

"We're only human, though," I reminded gently. "Even we can only think of our own loved ones, first and foremost."

"I know. We're altogether too human, even if we're divine as well." Chikane-dono looked up at the sky. "Though you've also lost people, you never complain. I admire that courage."

"It's not courage. I blamed myself for all of that, and tried to bear it," I said. "In the end, I tried to use revenge to remove those hateful feelings, and ended just as you saw me. I don't feel strong at all."

"Better than blaming everyone around you," Chikane-dono said.

I looked at her for a long moment. "But now we can lean on each other, right?"

"Exactly."

I looked away, a defensive reflex. We should have been born in a better time. A peaceful world. In this world, we can't even look to each other, let alone express our feelings. We are always and only the priestesses of the sun and moon and our wants are subordinated to what we must do.

"After this, no more," Chikane-dono said softly. "I will continue to protect Uchito-sama. That is my duty. But I can leave the Himemiya to him hereafter. That name bears down heavily on me. I am running out of reasons to follow it."

"I'm in a more difficult position," I said softly. "The Ogami are reduced to remnants scattered here and there, if anything. I will have take responsibility for their reconstruction."

"Then I will help you with that," Chikane-dono said. "But not forever. We can't bear all of Mahoroba forever. I want to leave this place with you and walk a thousand miles before I've stopped. It's for that reason I'm determined to fight on."

"You're right," I agreed quietly. "It would be wonderful to see more of this world. The sea and the mountains, all of Japan. Kyoto. There are many beautiful places, I'm sure."

"There's a whole wide world," Chikane-dono said. "What lies beyond the sea, as well. Anywhere is fine, as long as it is with you."

"Is that really okay?" I asked. "Can we really leave everything here behind?"

"We can. We should. Otherwise we would have to fight more." Chikane looked at me. "If we keep the true form of the divine mark, there is nothing we could not conquer. But I have no desire to do that. If we lose it, we are only family members like any other, and owe them no special debts."

"I suppose you're right," I said uneasily.

"My parents believed in duty. They believed in duty so much they allowed it to destroy their lives." Chikane shook her head. "I am through with such a world. Please understand that."

I sighed. "If I could remember, perhaps I would be the same, after all…"

"So I must pick up my sword in the name of hating my sword, at least for now." Chikane-dono leaned back, putting her hands behind her head. "Isn't that ironic? It's a very bad joke."

"A priestess of the sword should love and hate sword," I said. "I suspect I'm also ideal. Though I hate the necessity, there's a part of me that enjoys it. All of this."

Chikane-dono nodded. "Shall we begin? My strength has returned."

"Me too. That's unusual." I shrugged, standing. "Let's begin, then."

We stood in front of the sacred tree, bringing our hands together and sending up our prayers to Ame No Murakumo. Our divine marks glowed, releasing the blessing of heaven. The tree drank our power greedily, sprouting leaves slowly and flowering. It took an hour in all, but the result of efforts was a stronger barrier than anything I'd ever seen before.

"That should be able to turn even Take no Yasukunazuchi's attacks," Chikane-dono remarked, wiping sweat from her brow. "Ame No Murakumo's blessing…"

"You're right," I said, looking up at the blooming tree. "We are indeed blessed."

My stomach twisted nervously. First is purification. Second is the tree.

When we turned back, the others were waiting for us, their heads bowed. "Thank you for your blessing," Uchito-sama said reverently. "Please continue."

"It's impressive," Arai said. All but his hand had regenerated. His upper arm was already fine. "Show me, if you can. If you can gain Ame No Murakumo's power, things will become very interesting indeed."

"We will gain it," Chikane-dono said clearly.

We were handed our ritual tools. After that, we walked to the caves alone. The third rite is descent.

"Here we go," I said.

"Mm."

We walked down into the dark caves together. I took her hand and held it when we were out of sight. "Alone they will descend into the darkness, there to call down the light of the sun and moon to earth, noble Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi, our lord Ame No Murakumo…"

"What happens when she comes, I wonder?" Chikane said softly. "What form will she take? Another old woman or little boy? A sword? Or a great creature like our enemies?"

"I don't know," I said. "But he will win. We will be by his side at that time."

"Arai said something interesting," Chikane said. "Even if our enemy is Orochi, killing a god is still a sin against heaven. Will we have to bear that sin?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "I am sure Ame No Murakumo will protect us."

We went deeper and further, following passages lit by strange torches until we reached another succession of torii gates.

"It's here," I explained. "The true shrine to our god."

"A sacred place," Chikane said. "Or rather, it feels as if this place would reject all sin, and any mere mortals like us."

"We have his blessing. That is enough," I said, endeavouring to sound more confident than I actually felt.

We descended to the bottom, approaching the shrine. My heart thumped in my chest.

"The fourth rite," I said softly. "The intercession in heaven."

"Don't worry," Chikane said. "Even I know these words. All the Himemiya do."

"Of course." I looked up, trying to suppress my nervousness. "Shall we begin?"

The fire sprang up when we brought our hands together, moving in time with our words. We spoke slowly at first, and then faster, Ame No Murakumo's power streaming from us and clashing with the strong wards placed around the shrine. To violate the rule of heaven and bring a deity to earth requires great faith and great strength. So I was taught. Perhaps this, too, is a sin against the gods. Even then, we cannot turn back.

Sweat dripped down my face as I fought my way through the words. The flames flickered violently, while white lightning began to crackle over our heads. I knew Chikane was by my side, but I couldn't see her, nor could I hear her voice. The enormous heat rose, streaming towards me. As if it was a cloak wrapped around me. As if I was burning. The lightning crackled towards me, barely warded by my power and my words. No one… no one told me this would be so painful, so hard…

The lightning flickered as if sensing my doubt, lashing across my face and drawing blood. I screamed in pain, swaying on my feet and battling my instincts to abandon my prayer, draw my sword and fight. Fight what? The gods?

"Himeko!" Chikane grabbed my shoulder. "We should stop! You're hurt!"

"This is nothing!" I said, shaking my head violently. "One more time!"

Chikane herself staggered back, assailed by the lightning. We managed to match our words again, momentarily pushing the fire and lightning back. A violent crack appeared in the wood of the shrine. Blood dripped down my cheek as I continued to pray before the wound sealed itself. This time it was the darkness that radiated malevolence, drawing tightly around us and pushing the light back. An intense sensation, as if Orochi was approaching us from behind, claws reaching out to grasp as and crush us, these fragile mortal bodies, for daring to defy him. Chikane released a gasp of pain, staggering. I turned to look at her and was struck myself, my sight wavering with dozens of images. My friends, my parents, my teachers, all dead, dying, blood on my sword, and Chikane, suffering, screaming, dying by my hand, reaching desperately for me, dying over and over again- my ritual tool dropped from my nerveless fingers and I clapped my hands to my head, moaning in pain. "S-stop it… the pain…"

Chikane collapsed to her knees, gasping desperately for breath. I fell down besides her, trying not to throw up. Almost as if sensed our defeat, the fire and the shadows receded, the lightning fading to nothing. We stayed there for a while in the darkness, gathering strength and breath. "What an inviolate barrier," I managed weakly.

"We should rest before our next attempt," Chikane-dono said, forcing herself to her feet. "Is there anything like this in the legend? This difficulty?"

"I've never heard anything about it," I said, forcing myself to my feet as well. "I was too naïve. We'll be more careful next time."

"Yes, that's best." Abruptly, Chikane's head snapped round and she stared back up the cave steps. "This is bad."

"What is?" I asked.

"An Orochi is coming! I can feel it. We have to hurry!"

I blinked, focusing as best I could. "You're right, but they can't get through the barrier, right?"

"I don't know," Chikane said. "What is this creeping feeling? I don't like it all."

We both ran back up the stairs at normal human speed, panting as we went. It took a few minutes to reach the first part of the shrine again, and the presence grew until it embraced the entire mountain in its scale. I looked up as we ran out, blinking in disbelief. "No way… Yokusemi no Mizuchi…"

The giant bird demon cawed violently, flapping safely above the protective field of the barrier. Uchito-sama and the other soldiers ran to approach us, panic plain on their faces. "What happened?" Uchito-sama asked urgently. "Have you summoned Ame No Murakumo?"

I shook my head. "The barrier is far more resilient than we could ever have imagined. It will take a few attempts."

"I see. That is bad news. What will we do? You are both exhausted."

"It will be fine," I assured him. "It cannot enter the barrier."

"We should kill the one inside," Uchito-sama said. "It's the only way to be sure."

"There's no need-" I began.

A flash of light cut me off, as someone appeared from mid-air at the entrance to the ritual site. She was clad in white, while long blue hair streamed in the wind. My eyes widened in disbelief. "Asuna Himemiya…"

"Mother!" Chikane-dono screamed, running forwards.

Asuna Himemiya knelt, lowering her head. "I have come to pick you up, Rishou-dono."

"Raise your head," Arai said, striding confidently forwards. "You're my equal now, after all."

"Yes, Rishou-dono." Asuna Himemiya stood, opening her eyes and looking at us as Arai approached slowly. "And them?"

"Do as you will," Arai said. "Kill them, spare them, or talk to them, just as you please."

Chikane-dono stopped short, looking back. "You survived… how is that possible…" I stepped nervously forwards as she watched her mother in disbelief. "I'm so glad, mother, so glad." She moved to run forwards again.

Asuna Himemiya put her hands on her swords. "Come closer and I will kill you where you stand."

Chikane stopped short, staring at her in disbelief. "Mother…"

"What is the meaning of this betrayal, Asuna!" Uchito-sama shouted.

"I'm not obliged to explain to a man such as you," Asuna Himemiya said dismissively. "Our stations are reversed, Uchito, and I am here."

"So you really have gained it," I said heavily. "Orochi's power."

Asuna looked at me, wrapped in the shadow cast by Yokusemi no Mizuchi. "I am Asuna Himemiya, the Eighth Neck of Orochi. Though Ame No Murakumo's power is also in my veins, I am your enemy."

"Would you care to explain your reasons to me?" I said, forcing myself to speak. "Or to Chikane-dono? To her, at least, you owe an explanation-"

"I owe her nothing. Those debts were paid, and she is no longer my child." Asuna closed her eyes. "I don't intend to explain myself. My life ended with the fall of our castle, and now I will fight alongside Rishou-dono to execute his vision. That is all."

"That's a lie!" Chikane-dono shouted. "You're not like that, I know! You believe in the Himemiya! You would never abandon your duty!"

"Think what you will." Asuna Himemiya bowed to us. "We will take care of the other Orochi. If you do not come before us, you will be spared. That is all."

"I take it you can get me through the barrier?" Arai asked.

"Without difficulty." Asuna turned, walking back towards him.

"Mother!" Chikane-dono drew her sword, bringing it to guard.

I drew my own blade, racing in front of her and barely blocking her charge. "Please bear with this," I whispered. "We are in no state to fight her."

"Get out of my way! I'm going to beat the truth out of her!" Chikane-dono said, her eyes desperate. "Move!"

I took a step back as she pressured me with her blade. "Even if you cut me, I cannot move," I said, smiling weakly. "If you cut through me, that is fine. But I can't back down."

Chikane-dono stared at me, before stepping backwards, her sword dropping from her nerveless fingers. "Mother…"

"Don't misunderstand," Arai said calmly. "Even if you were at full strength, it might not make a difference. Asuna is the brilliant sword who drove the First away from afar and embodies the ideal of concentration and focus in itself. I am going to have to work very hard to be an even match for her."

"You have pretty bad taste," I said, turning to face him and sheathing my sword. "Be gone from our sight, at the least."

"I'll thank the Himemiya for putting the sword into my hands, then," Arai said. "And take my leave. Goodbye, priestesses of the sun and moon."

Asuna grabbed his shoulder with her right hand, looking across at us. "Farewell."

They disappeared into thin air. Within moments, Yokusemi no Mizuchi cawed to the heavens, flapping its wings and flying away. Within seconds, it had breached the heavy clouds above us and disappeared from our sight. But its brooding, heavy presence lingered over us all.

Chikane fell to her knees again. "No way…"

I knelt by her side, throwing her right arm over my shoulder and lifting her up. She responded absently, holding onto me by reflex rather than intention. "Sheath the sword of the moon and give it to me! We are exhausted from the summoning attempt, and will be resting and praying hereafter! Do not disturb us!"

Uchito-sama knelt and picked up the sword of the moon reverently, sliding it into the sheath in Chikane's sash. "Chikane-sama," he said softly.

"It's probably your fault," Chikane said dully. "No, I know it's all your fault. That's the only reason why mother would do such a thing…"

I dragged her up to the outer shrine where we'd prepared rough quarters, frowning as the guards held the doors open for us and gesturing for the doors to be closed after us. Even though there are so few left… no, because there are so few left, we cannot show them our tears. I'm sorry, Chikane-dono.

I lowered her onto a futon, sitting next to her and letting her lean on me. I held her close, watching her face worriedly. "It's okay, Chikane. There isn't anyone else here, so if you want to cry, it's fine."

"I can't cry, though. I can't cry." Chikane giggled almost hysterically. "I can't cry, because it doesn't make any sense. Isn't it just a bad joke? As if I could believe something ridiculous like that."

"It's okay," I said softly. "I know it hurts. You can lean on me all you like."

"Or perhaps it is a trick," Chikane continued, ignoring me. "The Second had an illusion power, after all. That's right. Yes, that's right! This is all a trick by her, now she's recovered from her wounds. Or a trick by Orochi. He's a god, so something like this would be simple."

The barrier wouldn't permit such intrusions. I pulled her sheath from her obi, putting it aside. "I know it's hard. You were like this almost as soon as we met, as well. It's not fair. This world isn't fair to you at all. That's why I want to bear your pain for you, if something like that is possible." I put my own sword aside, placing my left hand on her other shoulder. "Please believe in me."

"It was mother who told me that death is better than dishonour," Chikane said. "That's why I'm not in pain. I'm fine. Knowing that something like that could never be true; I'm totally fine. I'm sure she's just tricking Orochi. No, that's clever, isn't it? She can massacre all the Orochi and then deliberately die by our hands. As expected of my mother…" Her voice broke as she spoke, choking back a sob.

I hugged her tightly. "It's okay."

She resisted for a few more moments, painfully tense, before she collapsed into my arms, crying just as I had cried. And this time I cried with her, for her, unable to find words to comfort her. I'm the worst, after all. Not even being able to say anything at a time like this. I just hugged her tightly, unable to think clearly for myself. It made no sense to me, either. Though I cannot say to have known her, I never saw Asuna Himemiya as this kind of person. It's a cruel twist of fate, just when Chikane had accepted her death, for this to happen. That was better. That could be borne, just. But in this situation, there's nothing to say, nothing at all.

Chikane gripped my robes tightly, eventually stilling. "This is real, isn't it? I have to accept that."

"I'm sorry, Chikane-dono," I said. "I'm sorry."

"But why? Why would mother do something like that?"

"It's best not to think about it," I said. "You won't find any answers that way. If you want, we can ask her ourselves."

Chikane-dono closed reddened eyes, pulling away and lying down. She rested her head on her lap, her hands gripping her robes tightly. "I'm sorry… please allow me to remain like this for a while…"

"Of course," I said, trying to smile. I stroked her hair and her smooth brow, looking down at her for a long time as she stayed there unmoving.

I thought she had gone to sleep when she twitched, opening her eyes. "We will continue with the summoning, all to kill Orochi," she said hoarsely.

I nodded. "I understand."

"And if Rishou Asai and Asuna Himemiya oppose us, we will have to fight them," Chikane continued. "That's all there is."

"Are you sure?" I said. "There should be some way, something to hope for…"

"There's nothing. Nothing to say. Mother was right about that." Chikane closed her eyes for a long moment, before sitting up and grabbing my right shoulder. "Please allow me one boon, Himeko-dono."

"What is it? Anything," I said.

"Please allow me to fight Asuna Himemiya, if it ever comes to that," Chikane said clearly.

"Is that really okay?"

She turned her head away. "I must take responsibility. It has to be this way. I am sure she knows the same thing, as well… I will be the one to kill her, or she will kill me. One or the other."

"You aren't allowed to die, you know," I said, holding my hand against her cheek. "So we can see the world together."

"I know." Chikane closed her eyes. "I'm… okay. My promises to you still hold, Himeko. Nothing will ever change that."

I smiled at her, heavy-eyed. "I'm glad."

She didn't say anything more, and I sank down next to her, pulling the covers over us. Too many battles, too much pain, it was all bearing down on us both again, so much so it was hard to breathe. Time after time. We clung to each other for that reason, and slept.


	9. Chapter 9

**First Light: Part 9**

What can I say? It feels like it's not Kannazuki No Miko without a personal betrayal to the position of Eighth in the Eighth part of the story...

Off to uni again on Saturday. Updates are likely to slow again.

**

* * *

**_There was a boy who lived in the greatest of cities, a noble son of a noble with proud blood and far-seeing eyes. He grew up erudite and cultured a great artist and poet with gentle manners and fine bearing. And one day he was taken with his father to a far-flung province threatened by war, there to negotiate the peace. What he saw was ugliness, pain and suffering, decay and despair. And he was young and wise, and he talked to the common people and learned of all their pains. And he was young and bold, so he watched without looking away as the fires of war destroyed them. And as he despaired for this imperfect world, the darkness found him there, and took him. _

* * *

I woke to a cold and dark morning and sat up. I looked across at Himeko, sleeping softly so very close to me. She can look peaceful in her sleep. It's admirable. For my part… I can't sleep so easily. Not now.

I knelt, picked up my sword and slung it into my sash. I pulled the futon over Himeko, stepping back and looking down at her for a few moments. Falling for you was probably also blasphemy. We don't have anything to hold us back any more, do we?

I turned and left the shrine, sliding the door shut behind me and walking down the steps. Most of the soldiers were asleep around the tree or in the cover of the other shrine buildings. There were more people now as well, a lot more. Perhaps more people managed to escape the First's attack than we thought, by running into the forest or by other means. Even so, the losses were too heavy. Our enemies have had the advantage every step of the way. I stopped in front of the tree, bringing my hands together and closing my eyes. For that reason, Ame No Murakumo, I beg for your power. Let my new power be enough to end this long, bloody battle with my sword.

"Chikane-sama."

I turned to face Uchito-sama, nodding. "How are the men?"

"As well as could be expected," Uchito-sama said. "We have lost many of the supplies we brought with us, but the stores here haven't been touched. Even so, it would be best if we did not have to linger here."

"I know," I said irritably. "We will make another attempt to breach the barrier, if we aren't interrupted. We are doing everything we can."

"I understand. Thank you for your hard work." Uchito-sama bowed his head again, before looking hesitantly at me. "And about the matter concerning Asuna Himemiya-"

"I will take her life. There's no difficulty with that, is there?" I looked at him sharply. "She taught me herself that the branch family is always and only duty. Our existence is not meaningful outside that. Even so, it is for my sake and not for yours I will be fighting her. Please remember that."

"Very well. I will leave it to you, Chikane-sama."

I nodded, turning away. "Quite."

"Some Ogami remnants have arrived," Uchito-sama said. "They were away from the temple when it was attacked, and have been on the run for several days. They are ready to fight now, and the group includes a mark user of Ogami blood."

"Noted. I will go and inform Himeko-dono." I glanced at him coolly. "Is there anything else?"

He looked at me, momentarily hesitating. "Nothing urgent. Though Isaki… Isaki-dono requests a brief audience with you, if it is not too much trouble for you, Chikane-sama."

Isaki Himemiya, his wife, my mother's sister… what she wants with me is beyond my imagination. I should simply turn her down. I don't want any trouble. I certainly don't want her pretending she is my mother, or apologising.

On the other hand, these are desperate times? Perhaps I should be a little more graceful than that.

"Very well," I said shortly. "I shall see her briefly. Please wake Himeko-dono and inform her of the situation in that time."

Uchito-sama bowed his head. "This is appreciated, Chikane-sama."

"Where is she?"

"The second gate dojo."

I nodded an idle acknowledgement, walking away from Uchito-sama and crossing the wide yard of the site. Some soldiers turned to look at me. I could pick the Ogami group out as well, sitting a little apart. Perhaps I should talk to them all, or make a speech. I'm still no good at those things. I am always just a swordswoman. I opened the door, stepping into the dojo. There were more soldiers sleeping there, including our honoured warriors.

Isaki Himemiya sat in the middle of the room, her blue hair shorter than mine. She looked at me deferentially before bowing to the floor. "Chikane-sama."

Her words and actions were echoed by the other soldiers present. I waved them off. "That's fine." I sat in front of her, looking at her. "I was told you wanted to see me."

"Yes. Thank you for your grace, in accepting such a request from my humble self." She straightened slightly, giving me a worried look.

Just like her. Isaki Himemiya was different from my mother, Asuna. Of the four siblings who made up the last generation's twinned families, Isaki Himemiya was unique. Though she possessed the divine mark, she had no aptitude at all with fighting or the sword. Even now, she carries no sword. Only in the loosest sense of the word can I call this woman a Himemiya. Sitting before her now, the same jealousy I always felt rises up in me. Why? Why was it that the two who least represented the Himemiya were chosen to be the main branch of the family? Why was the greater warriors shoved off to the branch family?

Why am I truly born of this useless woman, I, the true heir of Ame No Murakumo's power, and the branch family bore no blood children at all?

Why did everything turn out this way? She reminds me of those questions.

"It's nothing," I said briefly. "What did you want to speak of?"

"Ah." Isaki looked down at the floor again. "Is it true, what Uchito said of Asuna? Could such a thing be possible?"

"I witnessed it with my own eyes. I'll say to you what I said to Uchito-sama. I will kill Asuna Himemiya for my own sake." I glared at her. "That's all."

"Chikane- Chikane-sama, there has to be some mistake." Isaki closed her eyes. "You should know better than anyone else, Asuna would never do something like that."

"I know only what I saw. But are you really in a position to say that?" I asked harshly. I lowered my voice when I remembered the others around us. "Without specifying the details we both know, you used my mother's loyalty freely."

"Though we were mistaken at times, we strove to conduct ourselves appropriately," Isaki said. "And there are unpleasant duties we had to call on our kin to perform. But my sister understood those duties as well. None were more loyal than those two."

"It's easy to be doubtful about your conduct when you treat your own kin as lower than your soldiers, while sitting back and doing nothing at all," I said sharply. "That abuse can not be called duty."

"If we asked more of them, they had more to give, Chikane-sama." Isaki raised her eyes to look at me. "I have many faults and will accept all your blame. No, you have every right to despise me. But even I do what little I can. The one who saved Uchito from his wounds after the last battle was I. I have struggled to save everyone I can beyond that. Uchito is different from me. I will not allow you to speak in a way that falsely challenges my husband's honour… Chikane-sama."

"I speak for Ame No Murakumo," I said, giving her a thoughtful look.

"I understand, Chikane-sama. I speak for myself only. But I cannot withdraw those words."

"You're bold. That's fine. In any case, I've given you my answer." I glanced at her. "Was there anything else?"

"Yes. There was one more thing I must say clearly, even if it exceeds my station. Will you listen to me?"

"Go ahead," I said idly.

Isaki Himemiya looked me in the eyes, her blue eyes unyielding. "You are not my daughter. Or to be more specific, you are born of my flesh but you are not my daughter."

"What are you saying?" I asked slowly.

"No more and less than I have already said. When you were born and the decision was made, I vowed to myself that I would cut all ties with you without hesitation." Isaki bowed her head, staring straight downwards. "Though it was difficult and painful, I would never claim you or think of you as my daughter, even for a moment. And I held by that decision. You were and remain the child of the branch family. My only child has already died."

I looked at her for a long moment. "Does Uchito-sama agree with this?"

"Yes. We decided that together, long ago." Isaki looked at me again. "But have you ever been told the true reason behind that decision? It was not only to ensure Shuu's supremacy."

"If there is another reason, then speak clearly," I said impatiently.

"I cannot. It is not my place to say." Isaki closed her eyes. "When you meet your mother again, please ask her for that reason, Chikane-sama. If this has to end in tragedy, I at least want her to be able to choose how she wants to be remembered."

I stared at her for a moment, caught between frustration and acceptance. "Very well. I will do so."

"I will not ask for forgiveness. But please go with Ame No Murakumo's blessing and triumph, Chikane-sama." Isaki bowed one more time. "I will pray for your victory."

I nodded shortly, standing. "Thank you for those words." I turned and walked back outside, feeling and ignoring the eyes of all others on me. There was no more time for decorum. Nor do I have time for regrets.

I intend to leave the name of 'Himemiya' behind. So I have no need to forgive them.

* * *

I stared at the survivors in momentary disbelief. "Tsuzumi! You're alive!"

"So are you, Himeko." Tsuzumi grinned at me, shaking out her long brown hair. "Did you really think I'd die just like that?"

I ran forwards, coming to a stop in front of them. "Tsuzumi! Everyone. It's so good to see you. I thought all the Ogami had been destroyed."

"We were lucky," Tsuzumi explained, folding her arms. "We were out of the way when the bastards first attacked. We managed to rescue a few survivors when Hi no Ashinazuchi left, but… there wasn't much left…"

"I'm sorry," I said, closing my eyes. "It's all my fault. I should have been able to protect everyone, but I failed, and things ended up like this."

Tsuzumi slapped me on the shoulder. "Idiot! No one has that kind of power. You did everything you could, I know. And you're alive now. Apologise to the dead by putting an end to Orochi!"

I opened my eyes, smiling weakly. "I will do that. It's taken too long, but I'm confident in my new power. And Chikane-dono is also strong."

"We heard about that from the Himemiya," Tsuzumi said, releasing my shoulder and pushing her hair back slightly. "It was shocking. Everyone had expected Shuu-sama to be your partner. Is she really okay?"

"Don't worry. Chikane-dono is everything I could ask for in the Priestess of the Moon," I said. "We complement each other well. Once we can break through and summon Ame No Murakumo, everything will end."

"We live for that moment. But if we're needed in the meantime, we will be your swords." Tsuzumi clenched her fist, meeting my eyes. "We don't have much power, but we will fight. We exist for that reason."

"Thank you," I said, smiling at her. "That feeling alone is enough."

"The hell it is." Tsuzumi glanced at me shrewdly. "One more thing. Is it really true that a Himemiya bloodline member has defected? There's been talk of nothing but that."

"It's true," I said heavily. "Though I don't understand her circumstances. I only knew her as a good and loyal servant of Ame No Murakumo…"

"There's nothing worse than a traitor," Tsuzumi said, gritting her teeth. "How could a believer do something like that? I don't understand it at all!"

"I will deal with Asuna Himemiya. Please don't concern yourself with that."

My head whipped round as she approached slowly, looking downwards. "Chikane-dono!"

The other Ogami bowed their heads. "I apologise if I spoke out of turn, Chikane-sama," Tsuzumi said stiffly. "Words said in ignorance do not befit my status as a servant of Ame No Murakumo."

"There's no need to apologise. Please don't misunderstand, though. Asuna Himemiya is my business only." Chikane stopped in front of us. "If I'm interrupting, Himeko-dono, I'll move on," she said, turning to me with a softer tone. "I know you must have many things to say to your comrades."

"It's okay. I want you to meet them." I went round the circle, naming them. "Some of them are friends of mine, some of them far more experienced than I am. I am glad they are alive."

"I also find it gladdening," Chikane-dono said. "The Ogami are our kin. We have borne the losses heavily, though I know our pain is but a fraction of your own." She bowed her head. "As insufficient as they are, please accept our deepest condolences."

"Thanks. It's fine, though. We've mourned, and you've lost too much as well." Tsuzumi bowed in return. "I said this to Himeko, but the best answer would be your victory over Orochi. We will happily give our lives for that cause, as our comrades before us."

"Thank you," Chikane-dono said. "For that trust. I will endeavour to be worthy of it."

I looked up at the sky. "You can feel it, can't you?"

Chikane-dono nodded. "They are coming."

"What are you talking about?" Tsuzumi asked. "Is it the enemy?"

Chikane-dono closed her eyes. "Three… no, five. Five of the enemy demon-gods are approaching from all directions. Most likely, they have Orochi Disciples with them as well."

"That many?" Tsuzumi asked, sounding horrified. "Is something like that… really possible…"

"None of them have the sharp, powerful quality we've experienced before now," Chikane said, ignoring her. "Most likely, this group includes the Second and Third, and none of them are particularly higher than that level."

"Sending all the weaker ones at us at once, is it?" I said, smiling to myself. "That's a little troublesome. Considering they haven't summoned Orochi yet, and no one knows what the Seventh and Eighth are doing… are they expecting us to kill them and save them the effort? Or is this a serious attempt to take our lives here?"

"It doesn't matter." Chikane opened her eyes. "Don't worry," she said to Tsuzumi. "This is the decisive moment. Whether we've truly obtained the most complete forms and uses of the true marks and will be able to stand against the strongest foes, or whether we will fall into hell… that will be decided here."

"Of course, we're going to win," I assured Tsuzumi, smiling and putting a hand on my sword. "Please leave this to us."

Tsuzumi nodded blankly as we turned and walked back towards the tree. Chikane looked upwards. "With that much power, we can't rely on the barrier for very long. It would be better if we end this quickly."

I nodded. "Reaching them is going to be the hardest part. Can we really use that technique?"

"Probably."

I stopped in front of the tree, smirking at her. "Probably? What kind of answer is that?"

"Well, I can't know for sure, but I have a good feeling about today," Chikane-dono said. She narrowed her eyes. "These ones I can kill without holding back."

"Be gentle on yourself, okay?" I looked up, watching as the enemy finally came into sight. Going from left to right… "Yatsu no Onokoshizuchi, Ooube no Senazuchi, Ho no Shuraizuchi, Izuhara no Tamazuchi, Hi no Ashinazuchi. Can I leave the Third to you? I will deal with the Second, and then we can work towards each other and meet in the middle."

"Understood."

I let my gaze linger on the demonic monsters, trying to divine their nature and powers a little further. The demonic octopus I'd defeated once already. A giant centipede that waved snakelike through the air. A roughly spherical monster covered in clay. Perhaps most disturbingly, a giant eyeball covered in black fur, with smaller eyes clustered on every side. And the ogre, which was actually flying this time. Their auras rippled and overlapped, heavy with malignancy and hostility. It was soft, though. Too soft. I could cut through that evil with my blade. They moved into position, preparing to attack.

I put my back against Chikane's, closing my eyes. "Let's begin."

"Yes."

I closed my eyes, raising my hands slightly. It always begins with that golden light, and I know it's everywhere. All I have to do is reach it.

They released their attacks, fire and flames that slammed into the barrier and threw violent lights up into the sky.

My hands caught the seams, pulled them open, and stepped through into the light. Upwards! Onwards! Obey my intentions.

I stepped out onto the purple surface of the octopus demon's head, breathing heavily. Just as we'd guessed, this technique is pretty tiring. Even so, I still have strength to fight.

"You!" Mamiko spun, summoning her fans. "You wretched monster!"

Dozens of mirrors surrounded me, reflecting scenes from my past and my mind. Chikane as a child. Chikane bleeding as I held. Chikane fighting. Chikane dead by my hands. Chikane and I in the spring, kissing each other passionately.

"You have pretty bad taste," I remarked sourly. Golden light exploded out from my body, falling down around me like a mantle and remaining there, an incandescent cloak.

Mamiko's fans struck my mantle from behind, pushing several feet in before being stopped dead as my power concentrated around the point of attack. I half turned, throwing up my left hand. The golden light pushed out in a wave, throwing Mamiko hopelessly backwards and shattering all the mirrors. A bow appeared in my left hand, forming rapidly from the light surrounding me. I bit onto the end of the arrow; pushing my left hand forwards and bringing the bow to full draw without using my right hand. My eyes met Mamiko's as I let fly before she could recover. The shot hit her in the neck, piercing her Orochi mark. She slumped forwards as lightning descended on me from all sides. I dissolved the bow, raising both hands. Golden light raced upwards, smoothly shielding me from the violence of the attack. As the smoke cleared I drew the sword of the sun, threads of golden light weaving themselves around the blade and forming an incandescent sword. I gripped it in two hands and stabbed downwards, piercing the top of the demon's head. Light washed down my arms, extending the blade until my sword pierced all resistance and exploded through the bottom of its head. Yatsu no Onokoshizuchi began to scream its death throes, descending slowly.

I pulled up the sword of the sun, sheathing it in one smooth motion. Golden light continued to swirl around me, protecting me from every side. I allowed myself a moment of satisfaction as I raced forwards, running down the tentacle closest to the next enemy. This sword and shield, this mantle, is as strong as I had hoped. I have to thank the First for opening my eyes to this possibility. It's difficult to sustain, and I've already taken burns to my face and arms from the power, but that's fine. That's the price I have to pay for power.

I jumped off the edge, my mantle flying out behind me and forming something like golden wings. The wind rushed through my hair as I covered the fifty-meter distance between the two gods, landing at the base of the centipede's tail. I ran upwards, aiming for the head. The legs on either side of me reversed themselves, rising up in a line in front of me. The smooth brown surface rippled, spikes erupting from them and projecting straight towards me. I raised my hands, forming two swords with my mantle and grasping them. I spun on my feet as I advanced, slashing through dozens of projections and dodging more, sidestepping deftly and jumping up, landing on one. I kicked off it, flying up the monster's back. It began bucking wildly, trying to shake me off. A score of spikes exploded towards me from all directions as I flew for the head. Light glowed down my summoned blades as I slashed through them all, landing on the head. I braced as Ooube no Senazuchi thrashed its head, preparing to spin.

"Hey, careful! I'm on here too, you big idiot!" The Orochi Disciple looked up at me, smiling darkly. "You're quite something, aren't you?"

I let my swords dissolve back into my mantle, looking across at her. She was surprisingly young, about my age. "I am Himeko Ogami. You?"

"It doesn't matter really, does it?" She raised her hands, a long staff forming in mid-air.

I smiled sadly at her, drawing the sword of the sun again. My mantle billowed out behind me. "I suppose it doesn't. Your mark is located on your left breast, right?"

Her eyes widened in disbelief. "How-"

"I'll end this quickly."

* * *

I looked at him impassively. I wouldn't mind dragging the fight out to refine my technique a little more, but they're attacking the barrier all the time. I can't afford to hold back. "Shall we get this started?" I asked.

The Third grunted, summoning chains and sending them flying towards me. I followed their movement with my ripples, summoning my threads and weaving them into my legs, drawing them tight. I ran sideways a moment before the chains caught my arm, circling him in a heartbeat and watching closely as I tried to pinpoint his Orochi mark. Following the ambience of hostility to its precise source should be possible. He turned, send his chains after me again. This time, I stopped dead, catching them with my left hand. He grinned, digging his feet in and dragging me forwards. I wove threads into my arms and pulled tightly. He began to slip, then staggered forwards, hopelessly off-balance. "How-"

I pulled an arrow from my quiver and raced forwards, appearing in front of him before he could recover his stance and driving the arrow into the back of his right hand. "It's over."

"Why you-"

My arm grabbed the hilt of my sword and drew it so fast I could barely aim with my ripples. He collapsed backwards, blood pouring from his chest. I grimaced in pain as my arm swung, bringing it back to a proper stance. Just as I'd feared, I haven't totally mastered using these threads. Striking with the highest speed and power I could realise would definitely damage my own body as well. "I will honour you for not running away from this fight, after being defeated so soundly by Himeko-dono before," I said, raising my sword again. "You are a courageous warrior."

I stabbed him in the forehead, killing him instantly, then pulled the blade free and accelerated as he collapsed. Hi no Ashinazuchi thrashed, trying desperately to shake me off. I gritted my teeth as I raced across his back, bringing my sword back and pouring Ame No Murakumo's blessing into it. I'm still not as well suited as Himeko-dono for this, but if I speed up and combine that momentum with threads in my arms and the power of my sword-

I charged across the monster's shoulders, raising my blade as I approached the neck and slashing out. Dark blood sprayed as I cut clean through its thick neck, landing deftly on the other side. Pain shot up my arms as it began to tremble, falling to one knee. Not yet. I skidded to a halt, turned and ran the other way, racing to the top of its horribly oversized right arm and jumping off with everything I had. I pulled my sword back in mid-air, silver light racing down it. Izuhara no Tamazuchi loomed above me, opening dozens of eyes within eyes and firing thin beams of light at me. I shot past them before they hit, driving my sword into its side and holding it there as I flew upwards. It began to list off to one side as I landed on its head, blood pouring from the twenty-meter wound I'd torn in its flank.

"You hurt Izu-chan. That's horrible."

I lowered my sword slightly, staring in disbelief at the little girl sitting on the very top of the monster. "Who are you? Why are you here?"

"I'm lost. I'm all alone. That would be a lie, though." The girl pouted at me, claws materialising over her hands. "I won't forgive you for hurting Izu-chan and Hi-chan and Tou-chan." She sprang towards me, moving surprisingly fast.

I easily sidestepped, frowning. "Fighting me is meaningless. At least retreat without forcing me to take your life!"

The Disciple ignored me, turning and rushing me, throwing a series of rapid blows. I turned to meet her attacks, reversing my sword and easily blocking her claws with the blunt side of my sword. I wasn't sure why I was hesitating. The Himemiya and Ogami use empowered child soldiers as well… only bloodline ones, but this is the same. When I fought on the battlefield, determined and afraid, was this how the enemy saw me?

I looked her in the eyes, frowning. Even so, I killed them.

It has to be borne. I leapt backwards, reversing my grip on my sword and raising it as I focused on the Orochi mark. At the least, I could make this clean. "Come at me one more time, and I will kill you," I warned.

She rushed towards me; eyes focused on my blade. Yes, I never used to talk to my enemies when I was a child either. What was there to say? Either I would kill them, or I would die. Strange, how complacent this power is making me.

I circled her a second before she hit, spinning and driving an arrow into her rump. A moment later I struck with my sword in my other hand, taking her head off. Most likely, she didn't feel anything at all.

I ran on without looking back, jumping upwards just before Izuhara no Tamazuchi crashed to earth and flying towards the final enemy. I landed on its head, staring at the Orochi Disciple there. A moment later, Himeko-dono landed opposite me, kneeling for a moment before standing. "It looks like I lose," she said, smiling at me. Her face was blackened and sweat poured down her face as great wings of golden light surrounded her.

"Not at all," I said, breathing heavily. I raised my sword. "I'll take this one. End the god."

"You monsters!"

I saw the Orochi disciple reach for that golden light and reacted automatically, moving forwards as fast as I possibly could. She had half-stepped into that other place when my sword stabbed her through the back, piercing her Orochi mark cleanly. Something in my leg tore and I grimaced in pain, staggering forwards. The Orochi desperately summoned a spear, stabbing it towards my face. I caught it with my left hand, just above the head, and broke it in half. "I'm sorry." I stabbed her through the heart with my next motion.

Himeko shouted as her golden light raced outwards, stripping off layer after layer of clay armour and exposing the monster's skin underneath. Swords formed from the light, stabbing down in a succession of different places. Gradually, her blazing wings faded to nothing, but not before Ho no Shuraizuchi began to dissolve into motes of light. I limped towards her, forcing my bloodied sword into its sheath. "Time to leave."

"I agree." We both stepped into the golden light. I caught her by my side for a moment as we descended… so you can see other people in this place…

We stepped out into the centre of the ritual site as the last of the gods disappeared above us.

"Did you kill all your enemies?" Himeko-dono asked.

"I did. Thanks to Arai, I knew what to target." I looked down at my hand. "That's why I'm not certain if we've achieved anything useful. The First… Arai and Asuna… apparently they'd have to eliminate the other Orochi in the end anyway. We simply did that job for them. That's why I can't be sure if it was us who was supposed to be ended here."

"The First doesn't know about our new power, though, right?"

"Perhaps not, but Arai does. I trained with him, after all." I sighed. "I was careless. But without him, I may not have been able to master this technique. It can't be helped."

"In any case, it looks like we're on the right lines," Himeko said softly. "Not just our technique, either. My body's reacting better to the mark now, and I can fight for longer without becoming exhausted. You seemed the same. Have we finally adapted to the true form of the divine mark?"

"Perhaps. Or it was the barrier. Or…" I trailed off, dismissing the thought. "It doesn't matter. I'm more confident now. Like this we can defeat all our enemies. I can go a little further still."

Himeko nodded. "We still don't know their exact plans. But I'm looking forwards to ending it."


	10. Chapter 10

**First Light: Part 10**

As ever, thank you for all your reviews. At this rate, this story might even finish on time at chapter 12. That would make a change...

**

* * *

**_There was a woman who lived in Mahoroba, bravesword with the pure blood of Shuuya Himemiya running through her veins. She was a bold and fearless warrior, always honourable and dutiful above all else. But then began a war that took everything from her, husband and brother, her warriors, her place and the child of her heart. And so she was left alone to nothing but black despair, not even permitted to die, there with the ashes her honourable duty had brought her. And as she mourned for all she had lost, the darkness found her there, and took her._

* * *

"This is bad!"

I looked up from where I was sitting, blinking in surprise. "Tsuzumi! What's wrong?"

Tsuzumi stopped in front of us, panting. "We had to retreat from scouting… because we found an army."

I stared. "An army? Who?"

"I don't know. They were flying imperial banners. They attacked on sight with bows. We were lucky to escape. Undoubtedly, they were coming this way." Tsuzumi tugged her hair back, a nervous habit of hers. "I've sent someone to notify Uchito-sama as well. What are we going to do?"

"Could you estimate their strength?" Chikane-dono asked, standing and brushing herself off.

"Not accurately. I am very sorry. At least several thousand, possibly many more." Tsuzumi shook her head. "Well-armed men as well, not just militia. This isn't a joke. If we were at our normal state, of course we could repulse them, but with these forces it's impossible."

"An entire army could be a little rough, even for us," I observed, standing as well and shaking out my hair. "If they come up the choke point close to the entrance to the ritual site, we can probably hold for as long as our power does. But without something like their Gods, it's difficult."

"This can only be an Orochi attack," Chikane-dono said, closing her eyes. "Arai said it himself, didn't he? That the First had already killed the Emperor. And for something like this to happen now…"

"The imperial army- no, maybe all of Japan- are our enemies," I said. "However they've made such a thing possible."

"Now that _is _rough, even for us," Chikane said softly. She closed her eyes. "Let's go. Uchito will be in a panic by now."

"Come with us," I said, smiling at Tsuzumi. "Thank you for finding them. This gives us a little time, at least."

"Not very long," Tsuzumi warned. "They were only a mile out. Even assuming they need to spend some time deploying their forces-"

"We know," Chikane-dono said shortly, striding towards the tree. "I can't feel an Orochi's aura. I think this is just an human army."

"That's a relief. Being attacked by an Orochi and an army at once would definitely be too much," I said.

"It's strange, though," Chikane-dono said. "If that's the case, what is their motive force? Are the imperial colours just a bluff? I find it hard to believe warriors would march under the order of the man who killed the Emperor."

"We've suffered for losing all our contact with the outside world," I said. "Almost everything has gone against us even from the beginning."

"We stand here, though," Chikane-dono said. "That's enough."

We stopped in front of Uchito-sama, already deep in discussion with the Ogami warriors. "Chikane-sama, Himeko-sama," he said, turning to us. "This is grave news. Can you awaken Ame No Murakumo?"

"Well, we've recovered most of our lost strength from the last battle," I said. "Though it hasn't been long enough. It's hard to know how strong the barrier is, but… we can do it, if it has to be done."

"Good. We will endeavour to hold them for as long as we can, but summoning Ame No Murakumo is our best chance of victory here." Uchito looked across the ritual site. "I've had plenty of time to prepare, and enough warriors to make a stand. What happens next depends on them. If they send in swordsmen first, we can fight them head-on at the chokepoint and buy time. If they're smart enough to fight with archers at the front, we'll fight by ambush here and at the caves. Fifteen minutes to an hour, depending on how things go. We'll fall back to your position if we absolutely have to."

"I understand," Chikane-dono said. "I'll leave it to you, Uchito-sama."

"It's dangerous, though," I said. "Are sure we shouldn't try to fight the army with you? It shouldn't be beyond our abilities."

"My suspicion is that's what the enemy wants," Uchito said. "To waste your time and delay the summoning still further. In addition to that, if I'm any judge, even if you can defeat and rout the entire enemy army, they may still kill everyone else in the meantime. One of the first lesson I learned myself was that even mark-users can't defend everyone at once on the field of battle." He closed his eyes. "Summoning Ame No Murakumo is the best way to save those of us who remain. It's also necessary to defend the world. Please, Himeko-sama. Allow me to do my duty."

I nodded once. "Very well. We will awaken Ame No Murakumo."

"I hope you will entrust your warriors to me, Tsuzumi," Uchito said. "It would be an honour to fight by the Ogami one last time."

"Our feelings are the same. We are humble swords in your hands," Tsuzumi said, bowing deeply.

"Fight well," I said, following Chikane-dono and running towards the caves.

"Don't worry," Chikane said as we raced into the shadows. "All else aside, Uchito-sama is the great general who has turned five armies from Mahoroba. This much is within his capabilities."

"This time we don't have an army," I replied, hair fluttering out behind me as we ran. "The difference between the two forces is too great, even accounting for the strength of our location."

"Of course. That's why Uchito-sama can only honesty say 'fifteen minutes in the worst case scenario'," Chikane said, gritting her teeth. "A meaningless sacrifice, but it's the Himemiya duty… I'll admit, he lives as he leads."

"We have to awaken Ame no Murakumo," I said simply.

"Yes. This time, we won't fail," Chikane said. "We have no choice but for that."

At last, we arrived at the sacred place. There wasn't any words as we came to stop in front of the small shrine. Our implements were far behind so we simply brought her hands together, beginning the prayer. The fire sprang up, hitting us with a wave of heat. I gritted my teeth, carrying on without hesitation. When the lightning began again I welcomed it. That meant we were getting somewhere. The shadows curled around us again but this time they found no purchase, no crack in our resolve. I grimaced in pain, raising my arms to defend myself as the lightning washed over us. It hurt. It hurt a lot. But we couldn't stop for that, either.

I think I lost track of time after a while. Certainly, I lost all sense of place. But though I couldn't see her, I knew Chikane was by my side. And no matter how much pain we felt, no matter how long it took; we would awaken Ame No Murakumo. No matter what. There wasn't any weakness any more, nor were there doubts. This was what we had to do protect everyone and everything we had left, the world, and our future. A resolve that could never be crumbled.

In that face of that, the barrier… crumbled.

And through those gaps, I saw golden light, and felt someone behind me. I turned and found Chikane by my side and that person to our backs again.

"This golden fire is Amaterasu's wings, the true firmament of all creation," a voice said softly. "Transcending all distance, the pinpoint that is the true form of this world. And we have become beings who can reach across that distance, and so are guests in the heavenly domain, here on this empty godless month."

Chikane and I turned as one, drawing our swords and raising them to guard.

The First stepped forwards then turned to face us impassively, this time unmasked. He had a beautiful face, that of a young man only a few years older than we were. His red eyes gazed at us with a mesmerising intensity. "Until I heard your voices, I was at a loss. But like this, it will be possible. I will summon Yamata no Orochi. You will summon Ame No Murakumo. That is how things should be, and I thank you for bringing it about."

"We aren't who we were last time we met," I said coldly. "This won't end the same way."

"This is not the time for our final battle. You also have a pressing matter to return to, do you not?" The First closed his eyes. "Though I can summon Orochi, gaining the world-destroying power that is his birthright will require a great sacrifice. Come before me at Heian-kyō with Ame No Murakumo, if you are truly intend on preserving this wretched world, and we will end things then."

"We will defeat you." So we said as one.

We returned in an instant to a world of thunder and blazing light.

A pillar of white energy had crashed through the ceiling, engulfing us with its cold waves and expanding rapidly. Rock crumbled around us as we were pulled upwards, flying through the mountain as it shattered all about us, disintegrating to nothing. A bridge of light that came down from the uttermost heavens themselves, connecting the stars to the earth. And blisteringly fast, Ame No Murakumo descended like a sword slashing down from heaven. It crashed down between us, impaling the blasted ruin of the mountain itself and remaining there, a great idol of metal in many colours, a blade, a magnificent spirit radiating a deep and icy power beyond all imagining. We landed on its shoulders, hair blowing in the violent wind that whipped around it and looking down at the ritual site below.

Ame No Murakumo had been awakened.

"How long has it been?" I asked tautly, trying to make out the battle occurring below.

"We don't have time to think. Please awaken and rise, Ame No Murakumo!" Chikane raised her sword to guard, a new light radiating from the blade.

I nodded, imitating her. "We are the blood children at the appointed time. We give ourselves to you!"

Ame No Murakumo unfolded and rose, a metal giant blazing with light. It effortlessly took to the sky, flying high above the army below and raising its arms. Giant beams of light shot from its shoulders, strafing the ranks waiting below and setting the very ground on fire with our god's righteous fury. We struggled to hold on, utterly dwarfed by the power all around us. Take no Yasukunazuchi's attacks had been a shadow of a shadow of this awesome majesty, and it filled us with hope to see such power fighting for us.

But a melee still raged in the ritual site. "We should go," I said, breathing out.

"You're right."

We stepped into the golden light together. This time there was no sign of the First, and in a moment we were standing beneath the tree in the middle of the ritual site. "It's odd," I said, taking in the chaotic battle at a glance and focusing my attention on the archers at the gateway. "Even though we did all that, I'm not tired at all. Rather, power is flowing through me."

Chikane raised her sword, radiating silver light as her power flowed deeply through her body. "This is Ame No Murakumo's power."

"So it is." My mantle exploded out around me and I raised my left hand, dozens of bolts of light shooting outwards and striking down the archers in an instant.

Chikane blurred forwards at a speed no normal human could hope to follow, killing an enemy with every blow of her sword. Within a minute, the enemy was put to rout, chased down into the holy fire of Ame No Murakumo's anger.

We approached the survivors as they were gathered together, Isaki Himemiya tending to their wounds as best they could. We helped her as best we could, more afraid of searing them with our new-found incandescence than being unable to close their wounds and re-knit bones. Once we were finished, we stood before them, watching as they bowed in reverence.

"It has come to pass," Uchito-sama said hoarsely. "At our darkest hour, you have revived Ame No Murakumo. Thank the heavens!"

"You have all fought valiantly," I said. "Our god has witnessed the deeds of the living and the dead. All will be remembered."

"And the sacrifices are over with." Chikane-dono looked over all of them. "The trials are over with. Our faith is proved and we have come to this. We will go with Ame No Murakumo to confront and destroy Orochi and end the darkness forever."

I smiled slightly. She's changed so much… though I have also changed. There's nothing holding us back any more. "All of you have done more than enough. It is our lord's will that you remain here and rebuild as best you can."

"Do so with faith and strength, believing in yourselves. That has ever been the way of your people. The Ogami and the Himemiya bloodlines remain intact, and your warriors stand by us. Mahoroba is your destined land. Heal its wounds and live." Chikane closed her eyes. "We will not return here."

I blinked in surprise, looking sidelong at her as a murmur went up among the crowd. Does she really mean to go through with this?

"But we will not fail," Chikane continued, ignoring me. "We will triumph. Now that Ame No Murakumo has come to earth, our true marks have gained his most triumphant blessing, an unending power that needs no rest and knows no defeat. For that reason, we will not linger."

I closed my eyes briefly. No, our paths are set. We can only go forwards now. In that, at least, she is right. It is better to say everything now without regrets. My eyes opened. "This is our farewell. Please pray for us."

"Wait! Please take us with you!" Tsuzumi said urgently, standing. "We are warriors sworn to you!"

I smiled at her. "Thank you. But you have another duty now, Tsuzumi. Though without a miracle, the Ogami line will not remain pure, you must survive to continue it."

"You should be the one to continue our line," Tsuzumi said. "You're the one Ame No Murakumo chose! So come back alive!"

"Please pray for me. Even so, I do not intend to die."

"I will not say anything unseemly," Uchito-sama said, bowing. "Go with our honour, Chikane-sama, and fulfil the meaning of the Himemiya family."

"I won't die either. Remake our family in a better way than the form it knew in this age." Chikane looked across at me.

I nodded to her, and we turned and walked away, heading down the slope and past the dead, both allies and enemies. So much blood. So much sacrifice. All for this.

I sheathed my sword as we approached Ame No Murakumo, waiting for us amidst the ruin of the enemy army. "This time, we're going to finish this. Stay with me until the end, no matter what happens."

Chikane bowed her head briefly. "As you wish, Himeko-dono."

* * *

We knelt on Ame No Murakumo's shoulders as our god flew towards our destination. Heian-kyô, the imperial city, the capital and the promised place of our final battle. Just as the First had requested, we had come to fight him. That would be the last thing to go according to his plans.

"The enemy is coming," Himeko warned.

I raised my head, eyes narrowing. "I know. Six presences, all the gods we've already defeated… and Orochi must be the bloated shadow above and beyond. What a terrifyingly ominous feeling."

"Yes." Himeko frowned. "But is it just me? Their auras feel… strange."

I refocused, turning my attention from Orochi's shadow to the six lesser gods. "You're right. It feels like there's some kind of distortion, a twist we haven't seen before. Have they been strengthened by Orochi's power?"

We had our answer when the six flew straight towards us. Himeko gasped, while I stared in surprise and mounting horror. They had been clad in tattered cloaks, but that hardly served to hide what had been done to them. The flesh-and-blood demons had been clad in thick, dark armour, pinned to them by giant metal stakes driven into their weeping flesh. Bodies distorted into crude humanoid forms wept blood from what skin was still exposed. And they were all branded with Orochi's darkness, long shadows sweeping out behind them. It was a horrifying sight.

"Even they are gods," Himeko said, her voice very quiet. "This is… an unthinkable blasphemy."

"Ame no Murakumo will end them," I said. "And we will be complicit in that."

The six gods released a barrage of assorted attacks, larger and more powerful than ever before. Ame No Murakumo swept through the barrage with incredible speed and grace, firing back with beams of light shot from the gems mounted on its shoulders. What had once been Hi no Ashinazuchi was hit in the chest, armour and flesh alike disintegrating. It crashed from the sky, falling apart as it descended and dying silently. Take no Yasukunazuchi shot towards us, clashing blades with our god. Its sword shattered into pieces, barely escaping as lightning slammed into Ame No Murakumo's chest, throwing it back. Our god fired off its sword, catching Yatsu no Onokoshizuchi in the chest and destroying it instantly. The others closed around us but the sword god broke free in an instant, slashing through another. It was an utterly futile fight. Impossible for these lesser gods, these abominations, to even touch the great power of Ame No Murakumo.

I looked up. "The other two!"

Take no Yamikazuchi and Yokusemi no Mizuchi flew towards Heian-kyō, their forms the same as they had ever been. My eyes narrowed as I watched the demonic bird fly easily through the sky. "Mother…"

"We should go," Himeko said. "Right now, we're only spectators. Ame No Murakumo will take care of everything here."

I gritted my teeth as the sword god unleashed another blazing attack. "You're right. Let's go."

We stepped through the light, reappearing in front of the broken gates of the palace. Around us was nothing but emptiness, silence and desolation. Above us, the shadow lingered. We walked through the gates, heading towards the heart of the darkness. Light still flickered in the heavens behind us but it became strangely muted as we walked onwards, as if the broken palace was a bubble isolated from the world, unaffected and uncaring of everything occurring outside its shattered walls. Just like Mahoroba.

They were waiting for us at the top of the main staircase. Arai and mother, standing side by side, simply looking down at us. And we stood, looking up at them.

"We knew you'd come," Arai said.

"And we knew you'd come," Himeko returned.

"We have a common foe. We should fight together and defeat the First before anything else." Arai closed his eyes. "I would very much like to say that. But we aren't using half measures. We won't allow you to continue past here."

"I'd like to return those words to you," Himeko said. "We can't afford to hold back any more. But if you leave now, we won't hunt you down. We will defeat the First and destroy Orochi."

Arai raised his hands. "That cannot be allowed. There's nothing more to say."

I stared at mother who stared at me. Neither of us really heard those words. Our hands were on our swords, our stances tense, waiting for the moment. But with those words we barely heard we both leapt up, meeting each other in an instant at the middle of the staircase, blades clashing against each other for a fraction of a second before we both shot past each other. I landed and turned, pulling my sheath from my belt and wrapping it in Ame No Murakumo's power. We charged towards each other one more time, jumping up as Arai and Himeko exchanged explosive fire and landing opposite each other on broken pillars above them.

Mother looked at me, both her swords out and rippling with white light. "We should take this battle to a safer place. If we use our full power, we could endanger the other two by mistake. It would be better if we could fight without holding back."

"You're right," I agreed softly.

She jumped backwards, landing on a blasted side corridor and running. I followed her in an instant, running parallel to her just out of the reach of our swords. We drew level with each other then accelerated to a blistering speed; eyes focused on each other as we weaved through a maze of shattered wood and rock. I gritted my teeth. Even though I'm using my threads at full power this is only enough to keep up with her… we're both moving fast enough no human could follow it, but my best weapon is no advantage at all here.

Mother slid to a halt as we reached a garden, open and clear of rubble. "You've grown since we last met. I'm glad."

"Likewise." I stopped opposite her, taking a stance. "But one more thing. Earlier you said just moving would let us fight without regrets. Neither you nor I are serious right now, though, are we?"

"That's true," mother said coolly.

"There are things we have to say," I said, lowering my sword and sheath. "Isn't that right?"

"That's true," mother repeated, sheathing both her weapons. "What do you want to know?"

"Isaki said that I didn't know the whole truth of my birth circumstances," I said. "That there was a further truth, yours to keep. What was the meaning of that?"

"So she told you, did she? That makes things easier." Mother blinked briefly. "Isaki and I are different in many ways. But if I was to encapsulate that difference in one phrase, she is truer to the duty of the Himemiya than I."

"How is that possible?" I said urgently. "She's a weak-willed woman who can't even lift a sword! And you're a strong warrior who has always served the Himemiya faithfully before now! The one who embodies our duty is you-"

"Wrong. Being a sword, fighting, all of those are subordinate duties. Think Chikane. For what reason does the Himemiya exist?"

"To serve Ame No Murakumo," I said automatically.

"No. For you." Mother glared at me. "To bring about your existence, that of the Lunar Priestess, and to preserve our blood before and thereafter. In order to create the chosen one, the Himemiya family was forged from Shuuya Himemiya's blood, in order to preserve that blood. That is the most important duty, and it is that I failed in."

"I don't understand," I admitted, giving her a hopeless look.

"Isaki and Uchito sincerely love each other and are truly husband and wife. Though I undoubtedly loved your father, that feeling was completely different. So I told Isaki many times, wringing my hands as a girl your age and then older thereafter, saying that preserving the line with either Uchito or your father would be unthinkable for me. For that reason, when the twins were born, Isaki suffered great pain and made a great sacrifice giving you up to me." Mother closed her eyes, looking down. "Because of my weakness, they did such a thing in order to protect me. Even so, I accepted that protection. I was never a true wife, and contented myself with being a true sword to the family I owed such a debt."

"There's no dishonour in that," I began, eyes widening. "The Himemiya's old form is rotten, and the pure blood principle mistaken. So I've also felt for a long time now! You weren't wrong, to do what you did."

"I was wrong. The traditions are right. We also separated you from Shuu so you would never feel as I did, but would be able to take him from your true love." Mother glared at me again. "That was not mistaken!"

"That dream would never have come true! I know that well now!" I snapped back.

"Shuu is dead, and your father is dead. No, my husband. Isaki is your mother and Uchito is your father. Any bond between us- I disown it now!"

"Mother!" I said desperately.

Mother looked straight at me. "Isaki has always been barren thereafter. My hubris and folly has destroyed the Himemiya. I see that clearly now. That's why I will gain Orochi's power and undo all my mistakes. To recreate the world just as the time before and do things right this time around. To realise that vision, or to die in the attempt, that is my duty to the Himemiya now!"

I bit my lip and closed my eyes for a moment, then shook off my grief and opened my eyes. "I understand. Then in the name of the Himemiya I will kill you here, Asuna Himemiya!"

Asuna drew her swords and charged towards me. I ran to meet her, spinning my swords rapidly to meet her insanely fast attack. Our swords clashed, waves of shock racing down my arm before we passed each other, twisted and struck again, moving so fast I could barely follow our movements with my ripples. Just like me, her blows are enhanced with the threads. The strength jars my arm, but we're evenly matched. We raced across the garden, exchanging a blistering series of blows both high and low. With one sword, I'd be utterly overmatched. Even with two she inflicted several shallow cuts, while I was unable to penetrate her unflinching defence. I flipped backwards, landing ten meters away and sliding to a halt as I evaded a vicious horizontal slash. My wounds began to close. No matter. Only a heavy blow will tell now and both of us are aiming for the middle of each other's backs. It's not a location anyone can hit easily.

I raised both swords, keeping my sheath at arm's length while holding my sword back as Asuna charged. And her supernatural senses… this isn't a battle you can fight without perception like my ripples, but I can't feel any such thing. She appeared in front of me in an instant, slamming my sheath aside with the hilt of her sword and angling it to deflect my own. Her short-sword stabbed towards my gut. I flipped upwards over her head, barely avoiding it. My sword slashed out, catching her in the shoulder as she looked up at me and landing behind her. Blood flew from my sword as I span on my feet, clashing violently with her going the other way and stepping back. She can be hurt.

White light played around her wound, sealing it as we charged each other again. I stabbed towards her chest; she caught the top of my guard with the point of her sword, stopping my attack dead. She raised her short-sword to parry a slash from my sheath, shoving forwards and sliding her sword sideways to nick my neck as I staggered back. Asuna went on the offensive as I tried to gain space, forcing me steadily backwards with rapid, sharp blows. Sweat dripped down my face as I desperately tried to break out, my every blow checked and turned as she cut me on the arms, the flank, the cheek.

Why? Even though our speed and strength are matched, what is this undeniable difference between us? Is this Asuna's natural superiority? She always defeated me in fair fights, a matter of experience. Is that the quality that separates us even now? I'd feared running her through and being stabbed in the same moment, a real danger at this level. But with this… undoubtedly… I'm losing. My back slammed against the wall of the garden and I looked up at her merciless eyes fearfully. Am I really going to die here?

I slid sideways, her sword piercing the wall just to the left of my neck. I desperately stabbed my sword towards her face, but she sidestepped easily, eyes shifting as she followed the course of the blade. A moment later she focused on me again, knocking my sword aside with her short blade and slashing out, forcing me to duck.

There. There!

I exploded upwards before she could stab down, my sword swinging wildly towards her chest. Asuna stepped effortlessly sideways, eyes focused on the blade- and my foot slammed into her shin forcefully, making her stagger. In that heartbeat I slashed horizontally with my sheath, making her jump backwards out of range again. Sweat dripped down my face but I met her eyes and smiled.

Her eyes. I can see it clearly now. Asuna uses something like my threads to magnify the perception of her eyes manifold, her supernatural senses. Most likely that perception is superior even to my ripples. But… but one thing. She can only see what her eyes can take in. Just now, and when I cut her shoulder as well. She has many blind spots, and I have none.

I pushed off the ground, charging forwards as she strengthened her stance. Undoubtedly, now, I am seriously trying to kill Asuna who is seriously trying to kill me. But I am the one who will win and survive.

I promised Himeko I would stay with her till the end.


	11. Chapter 11

**First Light: Part 11**

Back at university, but also nearly there.

**

* * *

**_There was a prince who lived in Heian-kyō, beautiful and talented and without peer on earth. He was always faithful to his parents and his gods. But as he grew up he was called on to do nothing and needed for nothing and realised he existed for nothing but the act of existing in itself. For what reason did he live? And so he grew envious of those who had true power in the land, and vowed to gain a higher place than any who had come before him. And so he left to find the darkness, and took it for his own._

* * *

Is this the will of Ame No Murakumo?

Arai volleyed bolts of green light towards me, while I swept half the bolts away with my mantle and deflected the rest with my sword. Golden bolts exploded from the aura surrounding me, flying towards him from all directions. He darted sideways to evade them, moving incredibly fast and smashing through the wall of the staircase with his left gauntlet to free up his movements. He raised his right hand, firing another blast towards me. I retracted my tendrils of light, wrapping them round my sword as I raised it in two hands, cutting through the green light in one stroke. It split on either side of me, exploding into the wall behind.

Arai smiled. "This is a fated battle. I've been given the overflowing power of Orochi, and you have gained the full strength of Ame No Murakumo. If circumstances were different, this battle wouldn't be necessary at all. But to the last, do you intend to fight for this wretched world?"

"I have the will of all people on my side," I said, raising my sword and holding it in a two-handed grip. "Nor am I trusting my fate to a malicious god who will never deliver on his promises."

"What price the will of the people when the people are mistaken?" Arai demanded. "I've seen the people, and they are as much as their circumstances can make them. They don't have the scope to understand what this world could be, if only they reject their current status."

"Thinking you can bear the burden of uplifting all of humanity is only your arrogance until the end," I said.

"And you intend to protect all of humanity with that fragile body? But you have the power of Ame No Murakumo- a god beyond your understanding or ability to control. Who knows what that being's true intentions are?" Arai raised his hands. "By daring to violate the barriers that separate man from god, we both have walked an imprudent path. Nor are we so different. Ideals alone separate us."

"That is all the difference in the world. Enough." I pulled my left hand away from the hilt of my sword, tracing a golden cord between it and my wrist. "Stand down or die in silence hereafter."

"This is the test of those ideals." Arai ran sideways again, unleashing another rapid barrage of ranged blasts at me.

I drew my mantle of light inwards, shielding my body as I was buffeted with explosions, then threw my sword straight for him. He ducked sideways to avoid it, changing direction and charging straight towards me. His first two blows struck my mantle as it spun round to defend my body while I pulled my sword back. It shot past Arai again, forcing him sideways before I caught it and cut out. He caught the blade with his right fist, slamming his left gauntlet home just as I released a blast from my mantle. The explosion engulfed us both, throwing us both back. I corrected my stance as I landed, breathing hard. Blood dripped from my flank. Arai likewise slid to a halt, his left shoulder bleeding heavily. In an instant, I summoned four swords, sending them flying towards him. He slid sideways to avoid them, circling me rapidly and throwing dozens of light, quick blasts with his left hand. My left hand attached golden threads to the swords impaled in the wall as I turned to face his onslaught, swaying sideways to avoid a blast and cutting through most of the rest using my sword one-handed.

Arai accelerated, momentarily leaving my line of sight. I twisted my head to follow him, eyes widening as he unleashed an enormous green blast from his right gauntlet. I jumped straight upwards, most of the blast passing harmlessly beneath me and the rest dissipating as it hit my mantle. Arai leapt straight towards me, gauntlets glowing with a malicious light. My mantle formed a score of arrows charged with light, shooting them towards him. He raised his left arm, releasing a wall of green light and shielding him from the attacks. In that moment I raised my left hand as I began to descend, pulling my four swords from the wall below and throwing them straight towards Arai's feet. He released a blast from his right hand, the momentum throwing himself clear. In that moment I threw the sword of the sun again, sending it arching towards his forehead. He barely ducked his head sideways, the sword raking across his cheek. I landed gracefully, pulling the sword of the sun back with my right hand and raising my left. My mantle unfolded, crashing up towards him in a great wave. A thick green pillar of light exploded from the centre, bisecting my attack and crashing down towards me. I threw my sword towards it, deflecting half and taking the rest to the remainder of my mantle around my right shoulder. Some burned through, scorching my right side and ripping my robes. I leapt back, reforming my mantle and landing on the broken pillars opposite Arai. He stood in a large crater, blood streaming from dozens of wounds burned in his flesh.

I gritted my teeth as I gathered my strength. Even deliberately risking myself to that extent, I could only inflict so much damage? I thought I'd have the advantage here, but his speed is as difficult as ever and the strength and rapidity of his ranged attacks have shot up. Is this his ideal of force of will?

I sheathed my sword as he jumped upwards, flying towards me. I raised both hands, my mantle spinning rapidly around me. If that's the case, I'll just have to strike faster and harder and tear that ideal to shreds, even if my own body breaks. My mantle exploded upwards again, a torrent of light that threatened to destroy his whole body. He blocked with his left gauntlet, pulling his right back for an attack, but half of my power broke off and circled him, striking from behind. He blocked that with his right hand, blowing both wings back with violent explosions of green light and dropping towards the ground. A dozen swords formed as my mantle receded, dropping towards him and forcing him to raise a hand to shield him from above. I jumped across the gap, forming a bow and arrow from the remainder of my mantle and firing a concentrated bolt down at him from directly above. The explosion forced him to his knees, blood running down his left arm just as old wounds sealed. But as I landed on the cratered pillars opposite he stood, surging fresh towards me with a vengeance.

I hurriedly began to reform my spent mantle, golden light pouring from my chest. But he reached me before I could gather enough strength, destroying the pillars I was standing on in one violent explosion of green light. I flipped backwards, flying towards the broken chamber beyond. He appeared below before I had landed, firing a strong blast towards me. I raised my left hand, directing my mantle to my feet and barely shielding the blast. The impact threw me violently upwards. My right hand gripped the hilt of my sword tightly, gathering strength, while my left directed my hastily gathered mantle, generating a dozen arrows that crashed down towards him as he shot upwards. He tore through the feeble attacks with his left hand blazing, slamming his right towards me the moment I came within range. My mantle bore the brunt of the attack as I lowered my left hand, golden cords lashing from my fingers and penetrating the broken pillars below. I pulled myself downwards; barely avoiding his attack as it broke through my defences. He threw another blow with his right gauntlet as I fell, the metal slamming hard into my right arm and throwing me down to earth. I landed hard, gasping for breath, sweat dripping down my face.

My mantle feebly reformed as he landed opposite me and charged straight towards me, pinning me down with a succession of light attacks from his left hand. His right arm was thrust back, blazing with a gathering light. "It's over!"

I switched hands; my regenerated left arm drawing the sword of the sun from its sheath in an instant, blazing with all the power I had gathered during his offensive. His eyes widened as he crashed towards me, too fast and too late to change direction. His right arm slammed into my right side, ripping cleanly through the mantle gathered there and inflicting a heavy wound. My sword pierced him through the chest, alight with Ame no Murakumo's energy. I let go of my blade and stepped past him, raising my left hand. A single arrow formed as I staggered, shooting backwards and piercing his skull. Orochi's presence snapped off as he fell down, dead.

I collapsed myself, blood streaming down my chest. My right side was ruined, and would take a while to regenerate even now. A few inches to the left… I don't know why. Fear? Hesitation? A lack of accuracy? I won't ever be able to ask him, because he died just like this. I closed my eyes. It's been a long time since I last wondered just what was going through an enemy's mind as I killed them. But there isn't anything to regret. For everything I had to forget, and to live on with Chikane, for that reason…

That's why even though I can't help her, I know she will win. We promised each other we would go into the future together, and she would never let me down. After this, I've also decided. I've borne too many things for the sake of others, just like Arai. We were both fighting sincerely for people beyond ourselves, for reasons beyond ourselves… that claimed him, and nearly killed me.

* * *

Asuna charged again, her swords stabbing towards my chest. I parried the first with my sword, side-stepping to avoid the stroke of her shortsword, while my sheath raked across the ground and exploded upwards. She jumped sideways, landing clear and regaining her stance again. We watched each other warily, breath coming fast and blood dripping from dozens of shallow wounds. It's too equal. Neither of us can create an opening great enough to end this without dying themselves. For that reason, we can only dance inadequately around each other, and yet… a single slip, a single misjudgement, would be instantly fatal. That's the consequence of the profoundly unlikely circumstance of fighting someone your complete match.

"You've come a long way," Asuna said. "I thought all you had was power, but the many difficult battles have pared down the distance between us to a fragment of what it was before. If you had more time, perhaps, and better circumstances, you could exceed me."

"It's a wasted observation," I replied. "We both know that everything ends here, and when Orochi has been defeated, my skill with a sword will be irrelevant thereafter."

"Such confidence." Asuna stepped forwards, altering her stance. "Did you know, Chikane? All the Himemiya are blades. A circle of hurt, we validate our existence by wounding everything around us, and each other most of all. Fighting here and now at this kind of intensity, we're closer than anyone else in the world."

"You're only blinded," I said harshly. "There's someone I'm far closer to now than you."

"Just so! That's the magnificent woman I once called my child!" Asuna stared at me with hateful eyes, exploding forwards again.

I was forced backwards, parrying a variety of blows in quick succession as she focused her eyes on my moves. Her sword slashed towards my face. I parried it with my own, turning my sheath to block her shortsword. It raked past, cutting into the skin of my left hand. I moved my fingers, slicing the glowing sheath into her flank as we exchanged sword blows again. Both of us pulled backwards momentarily. I slung my sheath into my belt in that moment and moved to a two-handed stance, pressing forwards and pressuring her with sheer speed and power. Asuna has always been the strongest twin-sword warrior, but that style has a weakness. She stepped back, parrying my rapid thrusts and catching the point of my sword with the hilt of her short-sword. Her sword flipped up, flying towards my shoulder, but I twisted my arms, surging sideways and blocking the stroke before cutting out and sending her backwards again. I pressed the attack urgently, raining down rapid, reckless blows and trying to force an opening. I landed several shallow cuts before she sheathed her short-sword, imitating me. Within seconds we exchanged cuts, a heavy slash forcing me to leap backwards out of range. I bit my lip. I'd hoped to end this before her eyes had adjusted to the altered timing of my attacks, but now she's put me under the same pressure. Stalemate again… no, she has a slight edge in this scenario too, for as long as I remain under her gaze.

So be it. If that's the case, I'll have to use more desperate measures. I ran backwards as she charged, changing direction deftly and moving to circle her. She imitated my sideways movement as she charged, meeting me head-on with her blade stabbing forwards. I pushed left, deflecting her sword with my own and straining to push past her. She turned with me, pushing hard against my blade. I staggered back then jumped clear in an instant; this time zigzagging forwards as she charged. We clashed again, sliding past each other, but she turned her head too fast, following my movements. I ran past before she could slash me, turning and sliding to a halt with my breath coming fast. Just for a moment… if just for a moment I could disappear from those eyes…

Asuna snorted, charging at me again with her sword raking across the ground. I charged straight towards her, my sword cutting down as hers cut upwards. They clashed at waist height before I twisted my grip, driving my sword into the ground and pivoting my body around it. She pulled her sword up, stabbing towards my chest, but I barely slid underneath her blow, driving my foot hard into her stomach. She staggered momentarily, head falling. In that instant I pulled my sword free and kicked off one-footed, flying wildly towards her left side. Now!

She turned to face me a moment too late as I stepped into the light, disappearing. I reappeared in an instant where I had stood just moments ago and drove my sword into her back.

She jerked as the sword went through her divine mark. I moved to pull my sword free, feeling a momentary resistance. My ripples traced her movement and I let go, desperately moving away. Her sword stabbed me in the stomach as she flung it backward without looking. In the next moment, she fell down, dead.

My knees folded under me, blood pouring from the wound. I smiled wanly. Just as I'd expected. But I was the one to survive. I let myself cry while my wounds began to close, and said to myself that was the pain alone.

* * *

I stood as Chikane approached, smiling wanly at her. "It's finished?"

"Yes." She closed her eyes, putting her hands on her mother's swords, hanging from her sash along with her own blade. "Let's end this."

I took her hand as we looked upwards towards the gigantic pall of shadow above us, concealing everything from sight. There was no telling what we'd find there. But we couldn't fail now. We were so close. "Okay. Here we go."

We stepped into the golden light of that other place, reappearing deep inside the heart of the shadow. Vast Torii gates hung over a void of purple light, the First standing on a thick stone platform at the heart of the dark realm. A spiralling purple whirlpool watched over all from above. We had appeared behind the First, looking up as he did while Ame No Murakumo fought with the monstrous, eight-headed serpent, Yamata no Orochi. Both gods had taken huge wounds that would kill lesser beings or even the lesser gods, but they fought on with terrible vigour, the sword god's blasts met with vast projections of acid and a fell purple light that turned aside all its blades. The very ground shook with the impact of their blows.

"So you've come," the First said calmly. "I welcome you to Orochi's own realm, the heart of his power on earth. If Ame No Murakumo pierces the malignant eye that dominates this place there would be great confusion, and my god would surely fall into dust. That hasn't happened yet, though."

"We haven't come to talk. We've come to kill you," I said shortly.

We both charged towards him, only to be stopped by a violent purple light that surged upwards around the First, shielding him from harm. "You're too late," he said, turning to face us. His red eyes glittered. "Ame No Murakumo was kind enough to provide the sacrifice, and those two fools brought me enough time away from you to complete the ritual. Everything has gone just as I had intended."

I projected my mantle, slamming it against the purple light. It was pushed away to either side, failing to impact on the shield. Impossible…

The First turned away again, raising his hands. "Now, show me! The armour that will turn any blade and the sword that will destroy the world itself! My god, Orochi, please accept the sacrifice!"

Orochi roared, raising all eight heads and screaming to the heavens. Eight pillars of purple light struck it in the chest, radiating an incredibly violent power. The remains of the eight lesser gods swarmed upwards, battered metal armour and torn flesh both absorbed by Orochi was it was warped and twisted, changing its very shape. The snakelike form was lost in a vast humanoid body, clad in heavy purple armour and spikes, glaring yellow eyes, and a sword that radiated utter malice and destruction. Ame No Murakumo shot upwards as Orochi changed, sword slashing towards the eye at the heart of the shadow. But the eye itself detached, moving with incredible speed down into the waiting chest of the new Orochi, settling there and radiating power.

Terror gripped my heart. "It's monstrous…"

The First stepped forwards as the purple barrier fell, reaching the edge of the platform and looking upwards. "Now, we will go," he said, looking back at us. He picked up his mask from the floor, holding it in his left hand. "We will destroy Ame No Murakumo's shrine and the heart of its power, and the world with it. Everything will come to an end on this last day at the heart of the godless month."

I summoned my mantle and threw a dozen swords towards him while Chikane raced forwards at a blistering speed. Both of us were blocked as Orochi's hand slammed down between us and him. The First flew upwards, reaching Orochi's chest and flying inside it. In the next moment, Orochi spread great, dark wings and flew upwards, passing beyond the shadow and rushing up towards the heavens.

Ame No Murakumo landed before us, kneeling.

I nodded sharply, running forwards and jumping up to his shoulders. "We have to stop them."

Chikane landed on the other shoulder, nodding. But Ame No Murakumo didn't take flight, simply waiting patiently. She frowned thoughtfully, before looking up at the sky as the pall of shadow began to clear. "Perhaps we also have to go inside."

"Is that even possible?" I asked, giving her a puzzled look. But I stepped into the golden light with her, moving downwards, and found something bizarre. From nothing but that light, a wide space began to form, two circles one before the other with strange swords hanging in the air on either side of them. We landed on the circles, Chikane standing behind me. The world itself resolved itself on the walls of the delicate sphere, allowing us to see the Torii gates as they faded away.

"I think we are meant to be here," Chikane said softly.

"Isn't that blasphemy?" I said cautiously.

"Maybe. But it's the will of Ame No Murakumo." Chikane closed his eyes. "Perhaps blasphemy is necessary now that such a man intends to commit the ultimate blasphemy at all."

"Though we may be judged, this is also another sin we must bear." I grasped the hilts of the swords with both my hands, closing my eyes. "Fine."

Chikane did the same thing, and in that moment Ame No Murakumo moved, taking flight and shooting straight up into the heavens. And I felt my god move, and felt Chikane feel the same thing, and between us we could sense our purest will being translated into reality. It felt perversely like we were commanding Ame No Murakumo, though he was our master and we were his swords.

We flew higher than any mortal has ever been, past the clouds and past the sky beyond the clouds into the vast and wide heavens, the realm of the very gods themselves. Stars shone down on us as we entered the fundamental darkness, and found Orochi waiting there.

The images being displayed to us changed, splitting in half and revealing the First walking across a grey, rocky surface and approaching a great shrine. A thought, a location, resolved itself in our minds. That was where we had to go. That was the enemy we had to fight.

Together we reached out, stepping into the golden light one more time, and this time we reappeared inside the shrine itself. The radiance took my breath away. This was an incredibly holy place.

"So you've come again." The First faced us with his mask on, left hand calmly on the hilt of his sword. "Late again. Have you forgotten? From first to last you have been fools who can only survive." The shrine shifted, changing into the Ogami compound as it burned. "Unable to protect the holy ones. Unable to protect those who care about you. Unable to protect those you love." The Himemiya castle being destroyed, Shuu being stabbed in the dark, Chikane's father falling in battle, the column being destroyed by the First, our warriors falling defending us, a succession of images replaced the shrine and twisted our hearts painfully. "Have you achieved anything more than to kill those you call your enemies? You say you fight to protect mankind, but have you been able to protect anything at all? You are always too soft, too weak and too late for that."

"You're wrong," I said forcefully. "We've managed to protect some people, and we will protect the world. We have a reason to fight, and we won't give up for as long as we live."

"That's admirable. Once again, though… too late." The First turned away from us, facing the vast, strange sphere of the world beneath us. He drew his sword and slashed. Impossibly, a line of white light bisected the world before a violent sphere of red light embraced it all. "Far too late."

I stared in disbelief, my mind almost failing to register what had just happened. "Impossible…"

"This world is ending. Even if you kill me now, it is already done. It cannot be reversed." The First turned to face us, raising his sword. "But I will kill you and become Orochi's power. I will gain control of that power, and create a better world to my liking. You will not be able to stop me."

I screamed incoherently, rage pulsing through my body. My mantle blazed around me, dozens of blades forming and flying towards the First. He stood calmly, releasing his own aura of power, purple tendrils exploding upwards and shattering my blades. Chikane drew the sword of the moon and her mother's sword, imbuing them with her power and charging forwards. She easily dodged the tendrils flying towards her, raining down heavy blows on the First. He parried them with breathtaking speed and precision, tendrils spilling about his feet and thrusting upwards towards Chikane's chest. My arrow-bolts shot them down and I ran sideways, my own spears of light raining down on him and depleting his aura while Chikane pressed forwards, slamming violent attacks against his blade and shield alike. The First blurred into motion, charging me down and slamming his sword against my own. My mantle rippled around me, forcing his blade back as Chikane turned and charged him from behind. He leapt away, forced to parry another barrage of shots from my shaping as Chikane ran towards him, slamming against his guard and throwing him against the wall of the shrine. It cracked in a dozen places, the mask slipping and falling from the First's face. He looked at us with red, wrathful eyes. "You insects!"

His aura pulsed, forming a wave of energy that crashed towards. I projected my mantle outwards, wrapping it protectively around Chikane and strengthening her swords as she stood her ground, both swords slashing outwards. The wall of purple energy disintegrated, but the First had already moved off, charging straight towards my undefended body. Chikane blurred into motion, appearing in front of me and blocking his sword before it crashed down towards my chest. I directed my mantle, still wrapped round her, to surge towards him, forcing him to leap back again. Chikane turned and charged as my golden light resolved into a barrage of swords, forcing him to halt and raise his own shield defensively. Their swords clashed violently, the First's purple aura welling upwards before I projected my mantle again, wrapping it in golden light and forcibly suppressing it. Chikane slashed down with her mother's sword, cutting him across the left arm as he jumped clear. I formed a bow, pinning him down with a powerfully explosive shot as he landed. Chikane ran forwards, landing behind him and slashing down with both blades. He blocked one with his own sword twisted over his head, turning the other with his aura. I send my mantle forwards in a wave, slamming it against his weakened defences. Chikane ran clear as the energy clashed and exploded, moving in front of me again.

The First emerged from the smoke with blood pouring down his chest. He'd driven his sword into the ground and now he raised both hands, his purple aura surging up into a great wall of energy. He sent it towards us, splitting it in two as Chikane ran clear, swords spinning as she cut layers off the incoming wave of power. I also moved backwards, ablating the great attack with waves of my mantle while gathering power to my sword. At last I flung it forwards, piercing the column and disintegrating it before pulling my sword back with a golden caught. A glance found Chikane desperately fighting the First while he pulled the rest of the second wave around himself, forcing her back with a combination of purple light and his savage sword. I threw my sword again, deflecting a blast of energy and slamming into the wall beyond just as one of Chikane's swords spiralled upwards, struck out of her hands by a forceful blow. I pulled back on the cord, guiding my sword of the sun into her hands and sending out my mantle to armour her again. Her mother's sword fell down, impaling itself in the floor. I ran forwards as Chikane fought back using the swords of sun and moon, driving the First backwards and inflicting several deep wounds. He slammed her backwards with another blast of purple light, unleashing a barrage of sharp purple tendrils.

I pulled Asuna Himemiya's sword from the ground, holding it in both hands as I charged him from behind.

Chikane screamed as she spun, cutting through all of the tendrils in broad sweeps of her swords and charging him head on.

My sword pierced his mark from behind. The swords of sun and moon erupted from his back, one through the stomach and one through the heart. I raised my free hand, forming an imitation of Uchito's sword, and cut his head off in one sweep.

This time, I didn't feel anything as the headless corpse collapsed between us.

"What do we do now?" Chikane asked, pulling the swords of sun and moon free and giving mine back.

I took it, handing her Asuna's blade. "We defeat Orochi," I said coldly. "That's all there is left."

Chikane nodded, sheathing her swords. She knelt and took the First's sword and sheath, putting them together and offering it to me. When I shook my head, she added it to her collection. "Then let's go together."

We walked slowly towards the entrance of the shrine. At the last step, we disappeared, reforming inside the heart of Ame No Murakumo as the sword god clashed against with the new Orochi.

Everything is already lost. But even if we have already failed, we will not back down. We would never back down. If our bodies hold breath, then we can fight for our own sake. That's all that's needed.


	12. Chapter 12

**First Light: Part 12**

_There was a girl from the mountains, and a girl from the plains. They fought a great evil and triumphed._

* * *

I felt a great power flow through me as I touched the swords suspended in mid-air, holding them tightly. My divine mark blazed with light, while Chikane behind me also released all her power. We felt Ame No Murakumo respond to our power, and when we moved, everything flowed smoothly, as we rushed towards Orochi one last time. Beams of light rushed towards us but we pushed through without pausing, slashing down with tremendous power. Orochi's sword exploded into fragments as our sword cleaved straight through it, shattering the armour beneath and rending the flesh apart. Light blazed to the heavens as the dark god collapsed. The purple eye shot from the wreckage, fleeing back towards the ground.

We chased it. There wasn't anything else left.

What we reached was a world painted red, a broken world with no life, no hope, and no existence in itself. Ame No Murakumo's ten thousand-league sight saw only desolation, emptiness and ruin.

"Is this the promised place she fought for?" Chikane said, her voice anguished. "My mother…"

"It was a dream," I replied softly. "Though I don't know her circumstances, perhaps not even a bad dream. But still, never reality."

"But this is too much. Far, far too much."

We arrived at the ruins of Orochi's fortress. The spiral eye floated there, alone amidst the ruined Torii gates. _"I will congratulate you." _A dozen voices echoed in Orochi's voice, dripping with malignancy. _"Though the taking of those eight lives was truly meaningless, to destroy my vassal is impressive. But even if you lend that god your power, his sword can no longer touch me. This has become my world, Orochi's world!"_

Ame No Murakumo's sword descended rapidly, slashing down. Orochi split in two, flowing over the blade and materialising above it. We jerked the swords, spinning in mid-air and firing a blast of energy. It passed through the spiral eye without doing damage. We rushed up one more time, two swords flashing, but we shot clean through Orochi and halted above it, sweat pouring down our faces. I panted for breath. No way… even though this is all we have left… we still can't do anything?

**There is one way.**

I trembled with the feeling, closing my eyes, This rapturous intensity-

**Nothing is over. Despair has sharpened you to a fine point. Undoubtedly in this moment you acknowledge my ideal, blades that exist only to kill the enemy without hope or fear or love or hate or any human emotion. In that respect you are perfect. But you were chosen because you were human, not blades, and in that you have faith. Believe in me, who has been your power and won you every battle.**

"What is your command?" I asked softly.

**You have become everything necessary, and for that reason you have gained a power no human possessed before now. If I lend you all my power, it may be possible for you to achieve the impossible and violate the rules of Heaven. To seal Orochi's power and thereby reverse the flow of fate itself… but the price of interceding in Heaven is high indeed. Will you shoulder that burden and suffer that bane? Not just you, but all your blood hereafter, shall be tainted by the judgement of the righteous gods.**

"There's no choice, is there?" Chikane said. "Don't ask ridiculous questions!"

I nodded. "Together, surely. No matter what, we can bear it if we're together."

**Very well. Let us walk that path together.**

We followed the flow of divine thought, Ame No Murakumo shifting into his true form of a great, descending blade. Orochi withstood the attack, but the sword god pierced the broken earth beneath, exploding with light. We stepped through the sacred realm, now swollen with white rays, and landed amidst the ruin as walls of light raced upwards on all sides. Orochi tried to flee upwards, but the light was faster, sealing the entire realm. _"A meaningless defiance! I will break through. I have all the time in the world."_

"This has become Ame No Murakumo's sacred ground," Chikane said, raising her hands and bringing them together.

"All your time has run out," I finished, closing my eyes.

"_Foolish mortals! It is impossible for you to channel the untrammelled power of Ame No Murakumo!"_

We began the chant that came to mind, the ground beginning to crumble beneath our feet. Waves of light washed into us, sinking in deep and filling us with a cold, terrible power and purpose. "Eight-headed dragon of the land, diminish at the blade of the Totsuka sword."

"_Haven't you realised the futility of your actions? This act of petulance will resolve nothing. No matter what bonds you place on me, there is nothing that can prevent me from returning and claiming this empty world!"_

"With Takemi Katana No Kami, Iwatsutsu no O no Kami, Kanayama Hiko no Kami, Kanayama Hime no Kami…" The light resolved itself, fading from sight. Ame No Murakumo's vassal itself broke apart, leaving only the purity of an incredible power radiating from our words.

"_Being mislead and spent by that god, you are no different from my disciples! Recognise your own power! Cast it out, and we can create a new world together! A world that realises your every desire!"_

"Eight million other Gods' powers."

"_A world of peace and harmony, where humans live side by side without regret."_

His voice, I could unmistakably hear it at that time.

"The heaven-violating sword of an august god descends."

"_A world without all these mistakes, where we can live together again."_

Chikane exhaled heavily, her voice shaking for a beat. "Chains of time bind you in this mortal world."

"_A world for you two alone, unending."_

So the First offered.

"Gods of Gods shall witness these words-"

Orochi roared, descending violently towards us.

"Become stone and sleep forevermore."

Orochi froze instantly, the spiralling eye becoming as rock and shattering in that instant. The malicious aura died instantly, replaced by emptiness and silence.

**Not yet. Nothing is over yet. Return to my shrine while my power lasts. There we will rewrite this fate. But first, etch this world into your eyes. It will be your resolve.**

We opened our eyes, looking across a dark world, back to back.

"It's strange," Chikane said softly. "Though we always fought to protect the world, so much of it was meaningless to anything but the abstract. How can I cry? I've shed all my tears for all my family. I'm not that gentle a person."

"We've lost many beginnings, though," I said. "Though it was hard and imperfect, full of misunderstandings and tragedies, it was a world where people lived. People always carry in, and what they possess is the hope that they will meet someone who can understand them, just a little. There aren't any stories any more. That's meaningful even to us."

"Though it feels like you alone are plenty," Chikane said. "I was tempted."

"You didn't fall," I noted.

"The weight of the dead is too heavy, even for me," Chikane said. "Revenge, no more or less…"

"That's fine." I smiled wanly. "That's the only way a just sword can exist. Perhaps we can't protect, nor can we change the world. Ame No Murakumo no less than us. But we can cut through those who cut, and end those who ended." I looked at my hands. "Is that the reason why this power exists?"

"Perhaps." Chikane turned as I did, and we faced each other for a few moments in silence.

"One more time," I said. Chikane nodded back.

We stepped into the light.

The shrine materialised around us, and we stood for a few moments in the silence, looking at each other again. Finally we turned to face the shrine.

**This world can be recreated, though I cannot reshape heaven and earth. So before, so again, so it shall be, just as the darkness turned back before the world began was turned now and will be turned again. But this final task requires the weight of a sacrifice.**

"What do you intend?" I asked. In my heart, I already knew the answer.

**One must die by the other's hand. Only then can you obtain revert all that has crumbled to dust.**

"We will find each other in the new world, right?" Chikane said sharply. "If it's just a copy, that should be possible. No, we will find each other."

**You two alone cannot be forgiven.**

"What are you saying?" Chikane shouted, stepping forwards. "Don't screw with me! For what reason do you think I was fighting until now?"

**The sacrifice will find only oblivion. The spare will wander for a time and die in that same hell. This is the judgement of heaven that will fall upon you. I, too, will become as nothing, worse than neverborn.**

My blood turned to ice, my hands trembling with fear. But I had known that, as well. I'm sure that Chikane too knew without saying a word, and was only denying and defying what her innermost soul was screaming out in despair.

"That judgement, I don't accept it! We've given everything, shouldered every sin, but it wasn't for this! At least give us some time!" Chikane's voice broke with the strain. "That was… that was the meaning for everything…"

**My power is already fading. It must be now.**

I turned and began to walk away.

"I don't care! The world, my family, all those hopes and dreams, they don't signify a thing." Chikane's voice was hoarse. "You never taught us to love those things. But my love for Himeko, my only pure emotion, the only thing I can sincerely call my own without you. How can you expect me to give that up? We promised!" Chikane turned to me. "No matter what, we'd spend our futures together. Right, Himeko?"

I knelt, picking up the First's mask and turning back. I smiled wanly. "Please kill me, Chikane."

"I won't!" Chikane said desperately.

"I know," I said, my eyes watering. I walked slowly forwards. "I know it's hard. But I think I knew this long ago. That's why I'm selfishly putting the harder part on you. The pain of being cut, oblivion, those things are nothing compared to the pain of striking you, the loneliness of living without you."

"Just what are we sacrificing ourselves for?" Chikane demanded. "What has the world done for us? We've only been twisted and used, with everything weighing down on us. Even so, we bore all the losses and all the pain without regret. We will be neither regarded nor remembered. Where's the meaning in dying for that world?"

I approached her slowly, blinking back tears. "I know. I know it's always been hard. You're so pure; it would be hard to bear. I also suffered. But we can't turn back now. I wouldn't be myself if I turned away from this. I couldn't remain the Himeko you love." I stopped in front of her, framing her cheek with my face. "For that reason, please… end this loving and believing in me, as I love and believe in you."

Chikane looked at me, wordless and terrified, a moment's breath from breaking down. "Why…"

I brought the mask up to her face, concealing her beautiful eyes. If I looked at her anguished face any more, I'd fall into the uttermost hell to take that despair from my sight. "If it's by your hands, I know I won't feel pain."

Chikane said nothing for a long moment, then her hands shook as they were raised, pulling the mask into place. "I swear I will never change. I won't offer meaningless platitudes. I will be destroyed without you and I will bear no resentment for you."

"I know." I turned and walked away.

At last we faced each other across the short distance of the shrine itself. Chikane drew her sword. I raised my hands, opening myself up to her as she charged.

She pierced my mark and my heart both, and I fell into her arms as she caught me. Chikane pulled off her mask, revealing an anguished, tear-stained face. I raised a weak hand to touch her cheek, smiling weakly. Making me see such a lonely thing… "I will keep my promise," I whispered.

I fell into darkness.

* * *

I walked up the valley to the ritual site. A cold wind blew through my hair.

The guards stared down at me in disbelief as I approached. "Who goes there? A Himemiya?"

"I am looking for Himeko," I said coldly. "That's all."

"This is sacred land," the Ogami began uncertainly, putting his hand on the hilt of his sword. "We cannot permit you to-"

I stepped forwards, blurring into motion. Within three seconds I was standing behind them. "For as long as this power lasts, you cannot reach me. After that point nothing matters anyway."

I stepped into the ritual site itself. The tree was withered, but even so they prayed there. I could see them all. Uchito, Isaki, Asuna, the man I knew as my father, Shuu… and a girl I didn't know, with short blue hair, sitting between my parents. My replacement, perhaps. And the Ogami family, as well. But she was not there.

"Give them to me." I stopped in front of them as the camp began to react in confusion, folding my arms. "Uchito, Shuu, Tsuzumi, give me your swords."

"Who are you?" Uchito demanded, rising with the others and staring at me. "Those features are undoubtedly those of Shuuya Himemiya's blood, but there are none others but us. Speak!"

"I am a ghost," I said. "But slenderly I linger here. With this time I have left, I will seal your Ame No Murakumo. You will not be able to stop me. For that cause, then, give me your swords."

Asuna stepped forwards, laying her hands on her swords. "Leave this to me, Uchito-sama."

I blurred forwards, punching her in the face before her weapons were fully drawn. Asuna spiralled backwards, crashing down unconscious. I looked down at her regretfully. Though you achieved your vision in the end, it's more than hard to think of you as I could before. Nor do you remember me now.

The others drew their swords and charged. I caught my father's blade between the palm of my hands, kicking him in the chest and throwing his sword aside before jumping and landing on the edge of Uchito's blade. My right hand grabbed the hilt as I flipped; kicking him in the face and jumping clear with his sword in my hand. I spun, blocking my replacement's attack idly. I punched her in the chest before she could recover, knocking her down. Uchito's sword slid into my sash as I walked forwards to face the others. Shuu charged, his sword stabbing directly towards my chest. I caught it between two fingers of my right hand, pulling it upwards and hitting him in the face. In one smooth motion I let the blade flow between my fingers without drawing blood, sliding into my sash. The Ogami surrounded me on all sides, stabbing towards me. I disappeared, reappearing by Tsuzumi and grabbing her sword arm. I twisted her wrist, catching the sword as it fell from her fingers and sliding it into place next to the others.

The remainder stared at me in disbelief. "I lied," I offered coolly. "I am Ame No Murakumo."

I stepped into the light before they could reply, reappearing at the shrine itself. The name Chikane Himemiya has already ceased to exist. Letting their legends live on is fine. I stepped forwards, drawing the First's sword and driving it into the ground to the left of the shrine itself.

**What is your intention?**

"You have a little time and power, don't you?" I said calmly, placing my mother's long sword next to it. "At the least, until the godless month is over. If I seal you with my remaining strength you will be hidden from the sight of heaven. That should permit you to survive until Orochi comes again."

**Do you understand what you are doing? Without the Solar Priestess to assist, sealing even a weakened god is an overwhelming task. Your very life itself will be spent in the process.**

"That's why I was surprised you didn't ask yourself." I drove her short sword into the ground, moving sideways and beginning again on the right. "This life is meaningless. If Himeko died to protect this miserable world I will die to protect its future. But I'll find her, even so."

**Even though it was I who commanded you to make that sacrifice.**

I drove Uchito's sword into the ground. "Himeko asked me to do so. No more or less. Nor am I doing this for your sake."

**You have always known more blasphemy than faith, Lunar Priestess.**

"You don't care. You want nothing more than power and resolve." I took Shuu's sword, gripping it with both hands and stabbing it downwards. "I'll tell them as well. The Ogami and the Himemiya. Just what you demanded of us."

**They will forget. They will forget me as well, when my power fades from this world. Our existences will disappear within the gaps of space and time, and only Orochi's timeless despair will be remembered.**

"Do you think so? I doubt that." I looked at Tsuzumi's sword thoughtfully. "It's a painful story. It might be remembered for that reason, in this world."

**None will be thanked. Nor can we return. I am an eternal exile. Your wishes will not be realised for as long as this world exists.**

"Neither of us are acting out of kindness. You chose a disciple in your own image, in me. Himeko suited you less." I stabbed down, putting the final sword into place. "Goodbye."

I began the chant, and she spoke no more.

* * *

I sat in the darkness, and waited. I can feel the blade through my chest, feel my blood endlessly flowing down the cold metal, feeling the agony without relief of dying without death. Even so, I opened my eyes and looked into the darkness without flinching.

**What is your intention?**

"I will see Chikane again," I said. "Though I don't know when or how, no matter how much time passes, I made that promise. I won't ever betray her."

**Do you understand what you are doing? You will find only pain unending here in this dark shrine. I am being sealed and will fade, leaving you alone. Even if you continue to exist, heaven will not forgive you. At worst, you will be bound in this chain of fate forever, a meaningless sacrifice.**

"Otherwise that weight would pass to those of our blood," I began. "Or so I'd like to say. I'm not nearly so kind as that. But even if I have to suffer, I want to see Chikane again. And I have to believe that one day we will be together without this cruel fate tearing us apart."

**So you hold onto a nonsensical hope with no foundation? Oblivion would be far gentler than the punishment you are choosing of your own free will. What is the meaning of these decisions?**

"A god knows the power of belief well," I said. "And I made a promise I have to keep. If you can't understand that, then it won't be possible for you to understand. But that shouldn't be surprising. I don't understand you."

**No matter how long you wait, you will never be free.**

I smiled. "I know. But I will see her again."


End file.
